Un beso tuyo AU
by claricia
Summary: Ron y Hermione se tienen que hacer pasar por novios para ir a la boda de Harry y Ginny. El problema es que una vez allí, estos dos buenos amigos comienzan a sentir otra clase de amor que no es fraternal. ¿Se arriesgaran a tener algo más que su amistad?
1. Chapter 1

_**¡¡Hola a todas!!**_

_**Aquí os presento mi nuevo fanfic. Es la primera vez que escribo un AU, así que tenerme un poco de paciencia.**_

_**Los que me conocéis de mi otro fanfic, deciros que este no tiene nada que ver. Es mucho más directo y recortado, así que los capítulos no serán para nada largos.**_

_**Lo bueno es que si os gusta, actualizaré cada lunes sin falta.**_

_**Es un Ron-Hermione 100%, aunque también aparecen otras parejas como Harry y Ginny.**_

_**Por increíble que parezca, no os voy a hacer llorar (para las que ya me conocen), jajajaja.**_

_**El argumento es muy simple: Harry y Ginny se van a casar y Ron necesita buscarse una novia, sino tendrá que ir con Lavender. El pelirrojo vive con Hermione en Nueva York, pero solo son amigos. Cuando la entrometida de Ginny entra en el juego, Ron y Hermione tienen que viajar a Londres y hacerse pasar por novios delante de toda la familia Weasley. El problema es que esa amistad que ellos creen tan segura…está a punto de traspasar los límites y convertirse en algo más.**_

_**Es muy simple, lo se, jejeje.**_

_**Bueno, espero que os guste.**_

_**Muchos besotess.**_

_**Fani.**_

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1:**

**Fecha: 2 de mayo de 2008, 11:45 a.m.**

**De: Ginny, futura señora de Harry Potter (te quiero, amor).**

**Para: Ron, el hermano fastidioso.**

**Asunto: Acompañante para la boda.**

_Mi querido hermano,_

_Vas a estar sumamente orgulloso de mi, pues he conseguido que tanto Lavender como mamá desistan de que vayas a la boda con la primera de ellas. _

_¡Soy un verdadero genio! _

_Que sepas que vas a tener que recompensarme con un bonito regalo de bodas. Harry dice que sea un televisor de plasma de 46'', pero creo que yo me conformo con un coche nuevo. Sabes que el mío esta muy viejito, lo echaré de menos, pero qué narices… ¡un coche nuevo!_

_No se como me lo monto que siempre acabo yo sacándote las castañas del fuego. Mamá insiste en que Lavender venga a la boda aunque no sea como acompañante tuya, no veas que suplicio. Enserio esa chica es…insoportable. Y la culpa la tienes tú, por enamorarte de ella y haber estado saliendo durante los últimos tres años. A ver si la próxima te la buscas con un poco de cerebro aunque sea. _

_Volviendo al tema, les dije a ambas que ya tenías acompañante y que era tu novia de Nueva York. ¡Lo se, lo se! No me grites, pero algo tenia que decirles, ya las conoces. Además, aunque seas mi hermano, soy una mujer y te puedo decir que no te será muy difícil encontrar a una chica para que te cubra durante la semana de la boda. ¡Solo serán 7 días! _

_¿Verdad que lo harás por mi? ¡Soy tu hermana preferida! ¡No me puedes fallar!_

_También había pensado que…tal vez podrías invitar a tu amiga, esa de la que tanto hablas, Hermione. Me haría mucha ilusión conocerla, debe de ser una santa para aguantarte como compañero de trabajo y ¡de piso! a la vez. En fin, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro._

_Saludos de parte de Harry._

_Y esta vez no tardes tanto en contestarme._

_Muchos besos, tu hermana, pronta señora casada, _

_Ginny Weasley._

**Fecha: 4 de mayo de 2008, 19:23 p.m.**

**De: Ron, el hermano fastidioso.**

**Para: Ginny, futura señora de Harry Potter (te quiero, amor).**

**Asunto: En vaya lío me has metido.**

_Queridísima hermana,_

_Ni siquiera se por donde empezar. Me has metido en un lío de los mil demonios. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirles a Lavender y a mamá que tengo novia?! ¡¿Ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?! ¡¡Ginnyyyy!!_

_En fin, ya veré como me las arreglo._

_Ni se te ocurra mencionar el nombre de Hermione delante de ellas. Es mi mejor amiga, solo eso, y no quiero meterla en ninguno de los culebrones que se le ocurren a tu trabajosa cabecita roja._

_Y déjale claro a Lavender de una vez que lo nuestro terminó hace más de tres años y que solo fueron un par de noches de sexo sin compromiso. ¡Por amor de Dios, estaba borracho y era la boda de George!_

_**Reitero, no se te ocurra mencionar el nombre de Hermione.**_

_Saludos a Harry también de mi parte._

_Besos, _

_Ron Weasley. _

**Fecha: 8 de mayo de 2008, 15:35 p.m.**

**De: Ginny, futura señora de Harry Potter (te quiero, amor).**

**Para: Ron, el hermano fastidioso.**

**Asunto: Upsssss.**

_Mi querido hermano,_

_Estás sentado, ¿verdad? Porque creo que he metido la pata. Enserio que yo no quería, pero…_

_¡La culpa es tuya! Por estar tan desaparecido trabajando allí en la otra punta del mundo y por no informarme convenientemente de tu vida privada. Además si lo miras con cierta perspectiva, ¡te he vuelto a sacar las castañas del fuego!_

_Tu recomendación de no nombrar a Hermione…llegó tarde. _

_Lavender y mamá ya saben que ella existe, que será tu acompañante y que…es tu novia._

_¡No grites, no te sulfures y abanícate, que te hará falta!_

_Pero la culpa no es mía, repito. ¿Cómo iba a justificar que vivís juntos si no sois pareja, eh?_

_Tu lo único que tienes que hacer es hablarlo con Hermione, seguro que es una persona muy razonable y te ayuda en este pequeño numerito que vamos a montar. ¡Solo será una semana!_

_Por cierto, no creas que se me ha pasado que has obviado mencionar algo sobre mi nuevo coche. Tienes suerte de que no te pida directamente un BMW Serie 1 Cabrio, descapotable en color gris plateado. ¡Es una monada!_

_Pero a lo que íbamos, deja de poner caras largas y anímate. ¡No vendrás solo a la boda! Eso si que seria mucho peor, créeme. Ahora que solo quedas tu por casarte, mamá no parará de revolotear a tu alrededor._

_¡Si te he hecho un favor!_

_Saludos de parte de Harry,_

_Muchos besos, mi hermano adorado._

_Ginny Weasley._

**Fecha: 9 de mayo de 2008, 16:06 p.m.**

**Para: Ginny, futura señora de Harry Potter (te quiero, amor).**

**De: Ron, el hermano fastidioso.**

**Asunto: Cancela la boda por defunción de la novia.**

_¡¡GINNNNYYYY!!_

_¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Has vuelto a meter tus narices en mi vida privada! ¡¿Es que no me escuchas cuando hablo o no lees lo que escribo?! Solo te pedí una cosa, una sola maldita cosa. ¡Que no mencionaras a Hermione! ¡¿Y a ti solo se te ocurre decirles a las dos mayores cotorras y casamenteras de Inglaterra que es mi novia?! ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca?!_

_¡Ya puedes estar arreglando el entuerto o no hay boda!_

_Te lo juro, Ginevra._

_Ron Weasley._

_Posdata: ¡¡Soluciónalo!!_

**********************************************************************

Eran casi las ocho de la tarde y una chica castaña entraba apresurada a su apartamento. En sus manos llevaba una gran bolsa de papel marrón con la compra del fin de semana. La dejó en la cómoda que había en el recibidor mismo y aprovechó para quitarse los zapatos de tacón y dejar el maletín negro en el suelo. Cerró la puerta de la calle de un puntapié y volvió a coger la bolsa de la comida. Entró a la cocina, se recogió el cabello castaño rizado en una coleta y comenzó a colocar las cosas en la nevera y en los armarios.

En su habitación se cambió el traje azul marino por unos pantalones de deporte y una sudadera ancha de los Mets de Nueva York. No era muy seguidora del deporte, pero la ropa era muy cómoda y eso era lo que contaba. Caminó descalza hacia la cocina de nuevo y se sirvió una cerveza. Acababa de dar por terminado un caso complicado y el fin de semana se presentaba tranquilo por una vez.

No obstante, la costumbre hizo que fuera hacia el recibidor con la intención de recoger su maletín de abogada. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando sus ojos marrones quedaron clavados en un sobre azul que se había colado por la rendija de la puerta y yacía olvidado en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo y abrió aun más los ojos al ver que estaba dirigido a ella. Le dio la vuelta y observó un apellido que se le hacia familiar: Weasley.

Así era como se llamaba su compañero de piso y mejor amigo, Ron Weasley. ¡Que coincidencia! Regresó al comedor con el sobre en la mano, olvidándose por completo del maletín que contenía los informes de sus nuevos casos en el bufete. Se sentó en el sofá de delante de la chimenea y de la televisión de plasma. Era un apartamento muy confortable y moderno, perfecto para dos buenos amigos que lo compartían casi todo.

Abrió el sobre y se quedó con la boca abierta. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar momentáneamente y ella solo atinó a dar un largo trago a la lata de cerveza que aun sostenía con su mano izquierda.

_¡Mi querida Hermione!_

_Que placer y que emoción es saber al fin de ti._

_Ya estaba a punto de tirar la toalla con mi pobre hijo Ronald._

_Pero ha sido una suerte que te haya encontrado. En el fondo es un buen chico, pero tu eso ya debes saberlo. Cuando Ginny nos dijo que hacia más de dos años que vivíais juntos…no lo nos creímos. Pero Ron siempre ha sido tan reservado con respecto a su vida privada. Pobre Lavender la impresión que se llevó._

_Estoy deseando conocerte, querida._

_Supongo que la boda de Ginny será la ocasión perfecta y tal vez podamos hablar de la vuestra para el año que viene. Ohh, no sabes que dichosa me haces. Al fin veré a todos mis hijos casados y felices._

_Te envío la invitación para la boda, aunque tu ya eres de la familia._

_No se te ocurra faltar._

_Con afecto, _

_Molly Weasley._

Hermione se quedó mirando la carta de esa mujer que parecía ser la madre de Ron.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

¿Desde cuando era ella la novia de Ron?

¿Y eso de que se iban a casar?

La puerta de la calle se abrió de nuevo y en pocos segundos un chico alto, pelirrojo y de ojos azules, estuvo parado frente a ella en el comedor. El traje de rayas diplomáticas gris y negro lo llevaba bastante arrugado y dejó caer pesadamente su maletín en el suelo. Pero cuando levantó la vista no se esperaba la mirada penetrante de Hermione fija en él.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Ronald? –dijo ella mostrándole la carta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

_**¡¡Holaaaa!!**_

_**Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que no esperaba ponerlo tan pronto, pero vuestra respuesta me ha animado a ello. Estoy muy muy contenta con como ha sido acogido este fanfic, de verdad que si. **_

_**La gente que me conoce sabe que soy una persona que no cree mucho en si misma y por eso es para mi tan importante contar con vuestro apoyo. No sabéis lo que me ayudáis. Gracias, de verdad.**_

_**También dar las gracias a los que han agregado la historia a alertas o favoritos.**_

_**Deciros que lo que más prima en este segundo capítulo y en toda la historia en general, es ese vínculo de amistad que sienten Ron y Hermione. Ellos por encima de todo son amigos, amigos de verdad, de los mejores. Cosas en el pasado les unieron mucho. De ahí la reacción calmada de Hermione, para ella es más importante ayudar a Ron y saber que está bien.**_

_**Y aclarado esto, aquí os dejo el capítulo, jajaja.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Fani.**_

_**P.D.: me cambié el PEN name, porque en el foro de Harry soy "claricia", así que para que no haya confusiones, lo puse aquí también. Pero soy la misma persona, eh, jejejeje. **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: **

El saludable color sonrosado que normalmente cubría las mejillas de Ron Weasley se esfumó en cuanto vio el papel que tenia su compañera de piso en la mano. Blanco como el mármol, tragó saliva y luego extendió una mano temblorosa. Apenas le había dado tiempo de dejar el maletín en la entrada y mucho menos decir algo. Hermione lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo. El pelirrojo miró la carta y la leyó dos veces…lo que bastó para que se pusiera aun más pálido si podía.

Oh, señor, iba a matar a su hermana. Estaba decidido; en vez una boda se celebraría un funeral. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía que haberlo previsto. Tenia que haber previsto que más de 5.000 kilómetros no eran suficientes para que su familia dejara de meter las narices en su vida. Ahora no sabía qué hacer o decir, y Hermione esperaba una respuesta. ¿Por qué todas las cosas malas le sucedían a él? Él que nunca se metía en al vida de nadie…

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Hermione al ver que él no contestaba.

- Lo siento, es lo único que se me ocurre decir. –contestó él con la cabeza gacha.

- Ron, no me puedo creer que me hayas utilizado de esa manera. -comenzó a decir Hermione mientras se levantaba del sofá. Hacia seis años que conocía al pelirrojo y nunca lo había visto tan azorado. Ella no pretendía ponerlo así, y ante su enojo se impuso su preocupación de amiga.- De alguna manera tendrás que arreglarlo, porque…

- No te preocupes, enseguida voy a arreglarlo. –repuso Ron aun sin mirarla y con la carta en la mano se dirigió hacia el teléfono. Lo descolgó y marcó un número rápidamente.- ¡Harry! ¡Dile a la entrometida de mi hermana que se ponga! ¡Ahora!

- Ron no creo que…-la castaña se acercó a él con un brazo tendido. La determinación de su mirada azul daba miedo; Ron temblaba de rabia.

- ¡Ginny! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa?! ¡¿Es que quieres destrozarme mi vida?! ¡¿Dejarme sin amigos?! –el pelirrojo estaba verdaderamente enfadado, fuera de sus casillas, ahora que había acabado de asimilar el contenido de la carta.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y adelantó ese brazo extendido hasta que tocó el cable del teléfono; tiró de él y ante la sorpresiva mirada de Ron, se hizo con él. Miró al pelirrojo y con un ademán de manos le indicó que se fuera a sentar al sofá y le dejara hablar a ella. Todavía no sabía qué había pasado y como principal implicada, estimaba que se le debía una explicación antes de montar todo ese número familiar a través del teléfono. En su mente, Hermione dio gracias por no tener familia.

- ¿Ginny? Hola, soy Hermione. Escucha, tu hermano no está muy en sus cabales en estos momentos, así que disculpa el tono utilizado y sus palabras. Ahora mismo he de colgar, pero estoy segura de que más tarde, Ronald te llamará. Adiós. –y colgó.

Ron, que le había hecho caso, se quedó petrificado en su asiento y esperó a que ella se sentara también. Antes de sentarse, sin embargo, la castaña fue hasta la cocina y cogió una botella de vino y dos vasos. Necesitaba un trago, los dos lo necesitaban. Salió al salón de nuevo y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente del sofá donde estaba repantigado Ron. Hermione suspiró, abrió la botella de vino y llenó los dos vasos. Se llevó el suyo a los labios y bebió más de la mitad del contenido.

- Ahora dime qué demonios significa lo que dice la carta. –le exigió al pelirrojo.

- Lo siento, yo…-Ron dejó el vaso en la mesa de centro y se cruzó las manos en el regazo.

- Deja de decir "lo siento" y habla de una vez. Explícate. –le cortó ella. Hermione no es que se caracterizara por su paciencia fuera de las salas de audiencia del tribunal de justicia. Podía llegar a ser muy exasperante si no se la conocía muy bien.

- Creo que empezaré por el principio. –dijo Ron y después echó una larga bocanada de aire.

- Buena elección. –la castaña cruzó las piernas de una manera muy profesional que contrastaba sobremanera con sus pantalones deportivos y su sudadera. Su tono de voz era de ironía.

- La carta es de mi madre. Ella…mi hermana se va a casar este verano; yo soy el padrino y el único miembro de la familia que aun no tiene pareja formal. En Londres hubo una chica… durante mi última visita, para la boda de mi hermano George. Lavender y yo nos acostamos; estaba borracho, no sabia lo que hacia. El caso es que Lavender, que es conocida de Ginny, cree que tiene poder sobre mi, me acosa. Y pues…como necesito una pareja para la boda y Ginny sabe que no soportaría tener que ir con Lavender…pues ella… Ella les dijo a todos que iría contigo. –explicó Ron con el tono de voz más monótono que encontró.

- ¿Y la parte en la que tu y yo seremos los próximos en casarnos, donde queda? –Hermione dio otro sorbo a su vaso de vino, apurándolo casi.

- Ahí es donde entra mi madre…y Ginny de nuevo. –Ron suspiró.- Cometí el error de hablarle de ti a mi hermana. Pero no lo hice con ninguna intención; eres mi mejor amiga y mi compañera de piso. Tu nombre suele salir en conversaciones casuales. El caso es que mi madre no entiende como vivimos juntos y no salimos juntos y estuvo pinchando un poco a Ginny delante de Lavender. Así que al final, Ginny les dijo que éramos novios.

- Ya veo. –Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y se la masajeó suavemente.- Tu hermana tiene un poco de complejo de casamentera, ¿no?

- Bastante. –rió Ron.- Siento haberte metido en todo este embrollo. ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿Sabes? Estás súper mono cuando no andas dando voces como un histérico a través de un hilo telefónico. –sonrió ella.- No pasa nada, Ron. No tienes porqué disculparte.

- Enserio que a veces odio a mi familia. –dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y yendo de nuevo hacia el teléfono. Hermione lo miró con aprensión.- Tanta tensión me ha dado hambre. Voy a pedir una pizza. ¿Quieres?

- ¡Ron! Esa no es comida sana. Podemos hacer una ensalada y…-pero Hermione se calló al ver que él ya no le prestaba atención y estaba haciendo la comanda.- Sin cebolla, por favor. Si no puedes con el enemigo…únete a él. –murmuró para si.

- Listo. –Ron colgó el teléfono y fue hasta el pasillo a recoger su maletín. Por el camino se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se atusó el cabello.- Voy a cambiarme y seguimos hablando.

- Está bien. –sonrió Hermione. A menudo el pelirrojo era como un niño pequeño y era en esos momentos en que conseguía desarmar a Hermione con una sola sonrisa. Discutían mucho, pero la sangre nunca llegaba al río. Eran el dúo de amigos perfecto y bien avenidos.

Media hora mas tarde, los dos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, viendo _The late night_ con David Letterman y comiendo la pizza de queso y peperonni que había elegido el pelirrojo. Reían con los últimos chistes del comediante y disfrutaban de esa pequeña velada de viernes. La tensión generada con la llegada del pequeño papel parecía haber quedado atrás, pero Ron no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza. Ahora tendría que llamar a su madre y decirle que todo había sido un malentendido. Entonces Molly lo emparejaría automáticamente con Lavender y tendría que aguantarla durante una larga semana, a ella…y a las burlas de sus hermanos mayores.

El programa de televisión acabó, pero Ron no se dio cuenta porque no le prestaba atención. Hermione se levantó con la caja de pizza en una mano y la botella de vino vacía en la otra y le dijo algo que Ron no atinó a escuchar. La castaña desapareció en la cocina y él se quedó sentado en el sofá con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y los ojos cerrados. No quería ir a la boda con Lavender por nada del mundo, pero tampoco podía fallarles a su hermana y a su mejor amigo. Cuando Hermione salió de la cocina vio que el pelirrojo estaba en el mismo sitio que lo dejó.

- Ron…Ron… ¡Ron! –lo sacudió al final.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo este abriendo los ojos y mirándola como si no estuviera allí.

- Eso digo yo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Te estaba hablando, pero tú no estabas aquí. –Hermione se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y se olvidó de lo que quedaba por recoger.- ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

- Nada, nada. Pensaba que voy a tener que aguantar a Lavender durante todas las celebraciones de la boda. Nada más. –contestó el pelirrojo arrugando la nariz.- ¿Qué me decías?

- Esa Lavender tiene que ser muy desagradable, ¿no? –indagó la castaña.

- Bastante. Pero… ¿qué querías decirme? Me temo que no escuché nada.

La castaña cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba segura de que en algún momento se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero… Por encima de todas las cosas Ron era su amigo, su mejor amigo, y no le gustaba verlo amargado. Sabía que la boda de su hermana era importante para él. El pelirrojo adoraba a su familia, se le notaba de lejos. Y una semana tampoco era tanta molestia. Hermione suspiró sonoramente, abrió los ojos y miró a Ron.

- No tendrás que soportar a Lavender mucho rato. –dijo al fin.

- Oh, ya lo creo que si. A Harry y a Ginny se les ha ocurrido la brillante idea de programar actividades por parejas. Así que estaremos juntos todo el tiempo. –se lamentó Ron.

- No. Digo que no tendrás que soportar mucho rato a Lavender porque yo seré tu pareja.

- ¿Có-cómo? ¿Harías eso por mí? –los ojos azules de Ron chispearon y brillaron.

- Somos los mejores amigos, ¿no? Podemos fingir que somos algo más durante una semana. Eso si, habrá que poner reglas. –advirtió la castaña.- Me lo tomaré como unas vacaciones.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias. Eres la mejor, Hermione. –dijo Ron abalanzándose contra ella y llenándole las mejillas de besos.

- Para, Ron, para. –decía ella, pero lo cierto es que reía como una niña pequeña.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Aquí os presento el tercer capítulo.**

**Este es el previo al viaje a Londres y en el cual ponen los límites a su supuesto "noviazgo". También podéis ver de nuevo como es la amistad de Ron y Hermione, muy cercana, pero de momento de manera fraternal toda ella. O al menos eso es lo que piensa uno de ellos, jajaja.**

**Ya os iréis enterando.**

**Pido disculpas de antemano si no contesto a vuestros comentarios esta semana, pero es que mañana me voy de viaje a Londres y no regreso hasta el domingo. Pero el lunes que viene actualizaré sin falta, eh. Como veis me voy a la misma ciudad que ellos para hacer correctamente mis deberes, jajajaja.**

**Espero volver viva, jajaja, que Nueva York casi acabó conmigo.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por la acogida que ha tenido este fic y a toda la gente que lo lee, tanto si deja comentarios como si no, pero especialmente a las que los dejan.**

**Muchos besotes.**

**Fani.**

_**P.D.: me cambié el PEN name, porque en el foro de Harry soy "claricia", así que para que no haya confusiones, lo puse aquí también. Pero soy la misma persona, eh, jejejeje (spelliarmusgirl = claricia).**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3:**

El mes de julio ya estaba tocando a su fin y en el pequeño apartamento que Ron y Hermione compartían, las cosas iban maravillosamente bien. Los dos amigos hacia semanas que habían llegado al acuerdo de fingir que eran pareja durante la boda de la hermana de él. El pelirrojo le estaba sumamente agradecido a la castaña, que le había evitado la compañía de Lavender. La castaña, sin embargo, había dejado el tema relegado en un segundo plano de su memoria. Lo retomó el fin de semana antes de marcharse hacia Londres. Cuando solo quedaban tres días.

Ambos se encontraban en la terracita con vistas a Central Park. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y el cielo se hallaba inundado de azules, rojos y naranjas. Hermione aprovechaba esas últimas horas de luz para leer un libro sentada en una tumbona. Ron apoyado en la barandilla contemplaba el ir y venir de las personas en la calle. Se hallaban en un silencio cómodo, solo roto de cuando en cuando por el canto de un pájaro. Diez minutos hacia que la castaña estaba mirando la misma página y no había pasado ni del primer párrafo. Obviamente su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, y por eso decidió cerrarlo con un golpe seco. Ron se volvió a mirarla a través de sus gafas de sol.

- ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó él y fue a sentarse en el borde de la tumbona.

- La boda es la semana que viene. –dijo ella a modo de explicación. Alargó una mano y le retiró un mechón de cabello rojo de la cara a Ron. Era un gesto casual y ninguno lo tomó como algo más.

- Si, lo sé. Y de nuevo te tengo que dar mil gracias por venir conmigo. No sé que habría hecho sin ti. –Ron cogió la mano de ella y la besó tiernamente en la palma. Hermione sonrió.

- Probablemente tendrías que haber aguantado a Lavender hasta la extenuación. Tengo que decir que de tanto criticarla, me han entrado unas ganas locas de conocerla.

- Creo que los efectos de la boda están haciendo estragos en ti. –bromeó él poniéndole una mano en la frente y sonriendo. Luego poniéndose más serio le preguntó.- ¿Estás segura de que aun quieres ir? Puedo llamar y decir que hemos roto y que…

- Ron…calla. Claro que quiero ir. –lo cortó ella quitándole la mano de su frente.

- Bien. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa que no te deja avanzar en tu lectura? –la miró directamente a los ojos, taladrándola con sus pequeños trozos de cielo.

- ¿Es porque tanto se me nota o porque me conoces demasiado bien? –ella de repente se sintió cohibida en su mirada y la apartó. Un cosquilleo la recorrió de arriba abajo.

- Supongo que un poco de ambas cosas. Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir. –Ron sonrió.- No sé como te mantienes de abogada…y encima ganas todos los casos. Nuestra profesión consiste en mentir y vender el producto al mejor postor.

- No digas tonterías, Ronald. –replicó ella arrugando la nariz.

- Dime qué te preocupa. –dijo él ya más tranquilo. Si ella iba…no habría ningún problema…

- Todavía no hemos hablado de nuestra situación…a lo de ser novios delante de tu familia, me refiero. –Hermione se sonrojó un poco. No habría ningún problema…excepto ese.

- Es verdad. Lo había olvidado por completo. –dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.- Supongo que… podemos comportarnos exactamente igual que ahora, ¿no?

- Ronald…los novios no se comportan como los amigos. –chasqueó la lengua ella.- Hay… detalles, que son diferentes.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? –Ron no veía la diferencia. Él hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía una relación formal con una chica. Prefería las relaciones esporádicas, sin ataduras. La persona con la que llevaba más tiempo era la propia Hermione, y eso era porque solo eran buenos amigos.

- Bueno…-Hermione se sonrojó aun más. Y Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba muy bonita así.- Los novios se abrazan, se dan la mano…están juntos, s-se tocan, s-se besan...

- Nosotros nos abrazamos, nos damos la mano y estamos juntos, y también nos besamos, Herm.

- Ay, Ron, si no fuera porque sé que eres lento para estas cosas, pensaría que me estás tomando el pelo. –Hermione rodó los ojos.- Ronald…los novios se besan en la boca.

- Ahhh, te refieres a ese tipo de besos. –el pelirrojo rió.- Es que hace mucho tiempo que no soy novio de nadie. Pues no se… ¿qué podemos hacer?

- Buff, Ron sobretodo no quiero hacer nada que dañe nuestra amistad. –ella lo miró con ternura.- Supongo que po-podemos darnos algún beso, en la mejilla pero cerca de los labios. Sin lengua, por supuesto.

- Por supuesto. –repitió él con la misma sonrisa boba de siempre.- Pues todo arreglado ¿no?

- Vamos a tener que ser un poco más explícitos en nuestras demostraciones de afecto. Que se note que no somos hermanos, vaya. –dijo Hermione pensativa. Ron la miraba encandilado.

- ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? –le acarició una mejilla.

- Bueno…si. Y…quería saber si se lo diremos a alguien.

- ¿El qué?

- Que en realidad no somos novios, que todo es teatro.

- Ohh, pues no. Lo he pensado mucho eso, y será mejor que no.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Harry y a Ginny?

- Sobretodo no a Ginny. –recalcó el pelirrojo.

- Bien. –opinó ella.- Entonces ya está todo aclarado. Espero estar a la altura y que no nos descubran. No me gustaría hacer enojar a tu familia o defraudarte a ti.

Ron la miró con amor y cariño y le acarició la mejilla. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, pero no le prestó atención. Su amiga era simplemente adorable y él sabía la suerte que tenia de poder contar con ella para algo como eso. Le indicó que se moviera hacia un lado de la tumbona y se colocó a su lado. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y dejó que ella apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Mucha gente los confundía como pareja, pero no se habían dado por aludidos aun.

- Tu nunca podrías defraudarme, Herm. Eres la mejor amiga que en la vida podría tener, y me siento muy afortunado de haberte encontrado. –le dijo Ron en el oído haciendo que ella se sonrojara y cerrara los ojos.

Dos días después, cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que el despertador no había tocado. Rodó por su cama y miró la hora en el aparato que había encima de la mesilla de noche y por poco se cae al suelo. ¡Las nueve y media! Tenían menos de dos horas para prepararse, llegar al aeropuerto, facturar y embarcar. El corazón le latía apresuradamente, pero ella lo obvió mientras se ponía de pie y corría a la habitación de Ron.

- Ron…Ron… ¡Ronald! –le repetía mientras lo sacudía.- ¡Levanta, Ronald! ¡Nos hemos dormido!

- Ehh, ¿qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación… ¡a las nueve y media!? –dijo el pelirrojo mirando al reloj de su mesilla. Tenia el cabello pelirrojo todo revuelto y los ojos medio cerrados aun no se habían acostumbrado a la claridad del día.- Hermione, es muy pronto.

- Ron, tenemos un avión que coger, ¿recuerdas? Para la boda de tu hermana. –informó la castaña saliendo disparada hacia el cuarto de baño.- Voy a darme una ducha; vete aseando tu también. Salimos en quince minutos. Me da igual si estas vestido o no, aunque preferiría que lo estuvieras.

- Arrgg, y todo por culpa de Ginny. Esa enana va a acabar conmigo. Sacarme a las nueve y media de la mañana durante mis vacaciones de verano. Para que luego diga que no quiero a la familia. –rezongaba el pelirrojo saliendo de la cama muy lentamente.

- ¡Ronald, mas vale que te estés vistiendo! –gritó Hermione desde la ducha. Se afanaba por estar lista y presentable, deseaba causar una buena impresión a la familia de Ron. Salió de la bañera y corrió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se vistió mientras se sujetaba el cabello con una toalla.

Ron aun estaba en su habitación, aunque hay que decir que se había aseado bien y que al menos ya llevaba los pantalones puestos. Cogió una de sus tantas camisas colgadas en el armario y se la puso sin abrochar. Descalzo caminó hasta la cocina e hizo un café bien cargado mientras ahogaba un bostezo. Se tomó una taza de café de un sorbo y movió la cabeza varias veces. Comenzó a abrocharse los bonotes de la camisa cuando Hermione salía lista de su habitación. El pelirrojo se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta. La castaña estaba simplemente adorable, con un vestido de tirantes rojo y acampado hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias rojas y el cabello recogido desenfadadamente. El escote, también era sumamente pronunciado, y al seguir los ojos de Ron, Hermione se sonrojó y se llevó una mano para taparse los pechos.

- Ronald, mírame a los ojos. –le exigió.- Y acaba de vestirte de una vez. Tienes tres minutos antes de que salgamos por la puerta.

- S-si, si, claro. Estás preciosa. –se acercó él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias por venir.

- Dámelas cuando estemos sentados en el avión. Aun estoy a tiempo de echarme atrás. –dijo Hermione revisando las maletas que había preparado el día anterior y estaban en el pasillo.

- No te atreverías. –la provocó Ron yendo hacia su habitación para recoger el resto de su traje.

- Como no estés listo en dos minutos, ya verás como soy capaz de eso y mucho más. –replicó ella mirando con el ceño fruncido su reloj de pulsera. El tiempo pasaba muy deprisa, demasiado. Hermione suspiró. Ya no había marcha atrás. En cuanto pisara suelo inglés, dejaría de ser la amiga de Ron para ser su novia.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

**Hola,**

**Aquí me tenéis de vuelta de la tierra de Harry Potter más cansada que un caracol después de subir una cuesta. Buff, estoy agotadísima, pero ha merecido la pena. Por supuesto, estuve en el anden 9 3/4 , jajajajaja, sitio al que una fan de Harry no puede dejar de ir. Es súper cuco y me hizo mucha ilusión; tengo mis fotillos y todo, jajajaja.**

**Bueno, como os prometí hoy es lunes y publico el cuarto capítulo. Es la llegada a Londres, jajaja, y cuando son recibidos por la familia Weasley y las impresiones que se llevan cada uno. Seguramente me vais a matar cuando lleguéis al final pero…ese momento continua en el siguiente capítulo, jejejeje. **

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos/as que han añadido la historia a favoritos o a alertas. **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Muchos besotes.**

**Fani.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4: **

El vuelo procedente de Nueva York aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Heathrow a las cinco de la tarde hora local. Después de cinco horas de vuelo, Ron y Hermione estaban sumamente cansados, además de nerviosos. Salieron de la zona de equipajes cada uno arrastrando su maleta y manteniendo las distancias. Encontrar a los Weasley en la sala de llegadas no fue difícil. Todos eran pelirrojos…excepto un chico moreno, que Hermione reconoció como Harry. Pero parecía que había venido toda la familia. Había al menos cinco personas allí. En cuanto vieron a Ron corrieron a su encuentro y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione pudo verlos con más claridad. La mujer era delgada y menuda, más que ella. Tenia el cabello rojo fuego suelto por la espalda y no soltaba la mano del moreno. Se trataba de Ginny, la novia. Sus ojos color chocolate fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de su presencia y la miraron con curiosidad. Los otros dos pelirrojos eran iguales; los gemelos Weasley, famosos por sus trastadas de pequeños y de mayores. Parecía mentira que hubieran sentado la cabeza y cada uno tuviera un hijo. El último pelirrojo era un señor mayor con gafas y un poco regordete, pero la expresión de sus ojos denotaba amor. Era el padre de Ron. Hermione fijó sus ojos en el novio y le sorprendió lo verdes que eran sus ojos. Se notaba que hacia tiempo que era uno más de la familia.

- Bueno, Ron, ¿no vas a presentarnos a la famosa Hermione? –pidió su hermana soltándose de su abrazo. Seguía mirando a la castaña con una mirada que daba qué pensar.

- Eh, si, claro. Hermione…-le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.- Estos son mis hermanos, Fred y George. Ella es Ginny, la novia, y mi mejor amigo Harry, el novio. Y este buen hombre de aquí es mi padre, Arthur.

- Encantada. –dijo ella algo cohibida. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y eso que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención. Pero una cosa era serlo en la sala de un tribunal y otra muy distinta cuando eres presentada a tu "familia" política.

- Oh, Hermione, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de conocerte. Hacen falta más mujeres en la familia. Estoy cansada de estar rodeada siempre de hombres. –entrelazó un brazo suyo con otro de Hermione y echaron a andar hacia la salida.- Harry, mi amor, coge la maleta de Hermione. Que bueno que al final resultara verdad la relación de Ron y tu. Tengo que confesarte que al principio no me lo creí, pero…aquí estás, así que tiene que ser verdad.

- Es una chica muy guapa, Ron. –admiró Fred, luego se giró hacia su hermano gemelo.- Georgie, me debes cinco libras, paga. Gané la apuesta.

- No se si preguntar, pero… ¿qué apostasteis? –preguntó sonriente el señor Weasley. Conocía muy bien a todos y cada uno de sus hijos, y con los gemelos en particular seguía el lema de "si no puedes con el enemigo…únete a él."

- Toma, Fred. Para que luego no digas que no pago mis deudas. Todos sois testigos. –dijo el otro pelirrojo dándole a su hermano el billete.- Apostamos si Hermione seria hermosa o no. Lo siento, hermanito, pero…después de Lavender…tu listón estaba muy bajo.

- Lavender no es fea; es bastante linda. –opinó Harry.- Aunque Hermione es mas hermosa, claro.

- Primero, que no te oiga mi hermana. –le aconsejó Fred.- Segundo, que todo lo que tiene Lav de linda lo tiene de insoportable. Y tercero…Hermione es más hermosa, claro. Ahí tienes razón.

- Dejaos de tanta cháchara ahí detrás. Llegaremos tarde a la cena y mamá se pondrá como una loca. –se giró Ginny que iba unos metros más adelante con Hermione.- Cuando se juntan todos, son peores que mis sobrinos pequeños. ¿Ya te ha hablado Ron de ellos?

- Bueno, vagamente. –respondió Hermione. Le gustaba el carácter alegre y simpático de Ginny. Además de que con la pelirroja no había riesgo de caer en un silencio incómodo.- ¿Y estás nerviosa? Por la boda digo; se acerca el gran día.

- Mentiría si te dijera que no estoy nerviosa. La verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy hecha un flan. Pero Harry es un amor y siempre está a mi lado para todo. Llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que…es un paso más para sellar nuestro amor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? –curioseó Hermione mientras entraban en un amplio coche de ocho plazas. Era negro y tenía los cristales tintados. La castaña se sentó en la última hilera, entre Ron y Ginny.

- Pues el día de mi cumpleaños hará diez años. –respondió Ginny orgullosa.- Aunque me hubiera casado con él a los diez días si me lo hubiera pedido entonces. A veces un instante es suficiente para prender la llama. ¡Como vosotros dos!

- Ginny…-intentó pararla su hermano. Ron tenía cogida una mano de la castaña entre las suyas y sentía como esta temblaba. Le dio un apretón infundiéndole valor. Su hermana era la mejor, pero también conseguía sacar de quicio a cualquiera. La respiración de Hermione se fue relajando cuando el pelirrojo escondió su rostro entre su cabello.

- ¿Cuándo hace que salís juntos vosotros? –preguntó Ginny. En el asiento delantero iban Fred y George, que se giraron para escuchar la respuesta de los aludidos. El señor Weasley y Harry iban a la cabeza, pendientes del atorado tráfico para entrar en Londres.

- Pues…un año…tres meses…-dijeron a la vez Ron y Hermione. No se habían puesto de acuerdo en eso. Se sonrojaron y miraron las caras de los tres Weasley que los miraban confundidos.

- Ehh, bueno, es que…comenzamos a salir hace un año, pero lo dejamos porque no queríamos perdernos como amigos…y después lo retomamos hace tres meses…así que…-explicó Ron algo azorado. De los hermanos era el que menos hablaba de su vida amorosa si podía impedirlo.

- ¡Vaya! Pues que bueno que regresasteis y ahora podéis estar en mi boda, ¿no? –contestó Ginny contenta.

- Claro. Pero decidme, ¿cómo está la familia? –pidió Ron logrando darles una pausa a él y a Hermione en cuanto al tema de su relación. Los dos estaban tensos, pero era normal. Tendrían que aprenderse mejor el papel.

En cuarenta y cinco minutos llegaron a la casa de los Weasley. Se encontraba en Surrey, a las afueras de Londres y contaba con todo el esplendor del campo y de la ciudad. Era de piedra gris, fachada recta y rectangular, con dos pisos y una buhardilla. El jardín primorosamente arreglado, mostraba una amplia variedad de flores y arbustos. En el garaje había al menos cuatro coches, que atestiguaban que la casa estaba llena de gente. Salieron del coche y enseguida se vieron rodeados por tres niños, todos ellos pelirrojos, de unos diez años. Llevaban la cara pintada de colores, en sus cabezas plumas y en sus manos arcos de flechas. Jugaban a indios, y enseguida sus tíos Fred y George no dudaron en hacer de vaqueros.

- Esos eran Wyatt, Logan y Caleb. Hijos de mis hermanos mayores. –le explicó Ron a una asustada Hermione. Su trato con los niños era muy básico y se limitaba a cuando ella misma era pequeña. Ron le pasó una mano por la cintura y juntos entraron en la casa.

Si por fuera era magnífica, por dentro era simplemente encantadora y acogedora. Los muebles eran sencillos y muchos de ellos viejos, pero denotaban amor y cariño gracias a las cortinas hechas a mano o a los cojines bordados con brocados de flores. De la cocina llegaba un olor exquisito a manjares varios que degustarían en la cena. En el comedor, se encontraron con dos mujeres y dos niños más. Una de ellas, era negra y tenía una graciosa niñita de rizos pelirrojos en el regazo. La otra era morena y tenía en sus brazos a un bebé de cabellos rojos también. Levantaron la mirada y sonrieron al ver a Ron.

- Ron, que alegría verte. –dijo la morena mientras se levantaba con el niño en brazos. La mujer negra hizo lo mismo y se acercó a ellos.

- Angelina, Clare. Estáis estupendas, ¿cómo lo hacéis teniendo dos críos como maridos? –sonrió Ron dándoles un beso en la mejilla.- Ellas son las esposas de Fred y George. –le explicó a la castaña.- Y estos son mis sobrinitos más pequeños. Jack y Annelle. ¡Cómo han crecido!

- ¿Ron? –dijo una mujer regordeta que salía de la cocina con un paño entre las manos.- Pero si es mi pequeño Ronald. Ay, cielo, cuantas ganas tenia de verte. Ya casi te has olvidado de tu vieja madre, me tienes muy olvidada. Pero ven aquí y dame un beso. Y esta debe de ser Hermione. Eres una preciosidad, querida. –la mujer llenó de besos a Ron y después a la castaña. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo recogido en un moño alto, aunque no muy tirante, y sus modales denotaban cariño y amor, como el resto de la casa.

- Encantada de conocerla…al fin, señora Weasley. –correspondió Hermione algo cohibida. Tenia las mejillas sonrosadas constantemente, y Ron no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que la miraba. Iba a descubrir muchas cosas de Hermione en ese viaje.

- Nada de "señora", querida. Eres de la familia, puedes llamarme Molly o mamá, como prefieras. –contestó la mujer abrazando de nuevo a su hijo pequeño.- Me has hecho sufrir tanto, menos mal que has encontrado a una buena mujer…y encima elegante.

- Mamá, ¿falta mucho para la cena? Me muero de hambre. –dijo Harry entrando de la mano de Ginny. Los dos reían como los enamorados que eran. El moreno se agachó para coger unas olivas que había en un bol de encima de la mesa. La señora Weasley meneó la cabeza y le sonrió al chico que consideraba su hijo desde hacia veinte años.

- Ron, os he puesto en la habitación de la buhardilla; estaréis los dos más cómodos. –explicó Molly a unos sorprendidos Ron y Hermione. ¿Iban a dormir juntos?- Espero que no te importe, querida. Pero es que tenemos la casa llena de gente. Mis nietos están todos aquí pasando las vacaciones y en breve se reunirán mis hijos también.

- ¿Y mi habitación mamá? ¿No está libre? –preguntó Ron con un atisbo de esperanza.

- No, cariño. Allí duermen los tres diablillos que os han recibido a la salida. –dijo la mujer y se volvió a meter en la cocina.

Mudos, Ron y Hermione subieron los tres pisos hasta la buhardilla. Su shock fue todavía más grande cuando vieron que solo había una cama de matrimonio. Entraron en la habitación y se miraron a los ojos sumamente sonrojados.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Al final voy a colgar el capítulo antes del lunes, jejeje. **

**Tengo la historia casi acabada, así que creo que podré ir actualizando así de rapidito, jejeje. Muchas gracias por la acogida que ha tenido la historia y por vuestros comentarios. Gracias a los que la han añadido a favoritos o alertas.**

**Umm, las que me conocen ya saben que es un clásico en mi, así que os voy a poner un mini arbolillo genealógico de la familia Weasley, jeje.**** Estos personajes irán apareciendo a partir de este capítulo. **

**- ****Noralie Prewett:**tiene 81 años y es la abuela materna de Ron. Le llaman Nona y descubrirá la verdad en los ojos de la castaña. Es una mujer muy importante en la vida de Ron; no soporta a Lavender y hará todo lo posible porque su nieto no deje escapar a la castaña.

**  
- ****Arthur y Molly Weasley:**63 años, son los padres de Ron. Los conocéis de sobra.

**  
- ****Bill Weasley:**41 años. Está casado con Fleur y tiene dos hijos: Elora (15) y Wyatt (10). Trabaja en la empresa familiar con Percy.

**  
- ****Charlie Weasley:**40 años. Está casado con Lydia y tiene tres hijos: Belle (15) y los gemelos Logan y Caleb (9). Él es veterinario y ella escritora.

**  
- ****Percy Weasley:**37 años. Está casado con Penélope y tiene un hijo: Gabriel (5). Este es un niño muy especial que nació con un problema, es mudo y se comunica con el lenguaje de los signos. Percy y Penélope pueden parecer muy estirados, pero todo cambia cuando se trata de su hijo. Gabriel será muy importante para Hermione y Ron.

**  
****- Fred Weasley:** 34 años. Está casado con Angelina y tiene una hija: Annelle (3). Es el mismo bromista de siempre y su hermano gemelo sigue siendo su principal compañero de sabotajes.

**  
****- George Weasley:** 34 años. Está casado con Clare y tiene un hijo: Jack (1). Es el mismo bromista de siempre y su hermano gemelo sigue siendo su principal compañero de sabotajes.

**  
****- Ginny Weasley:** 28 años. Va a casarse con Harry. Trabaja como profesora de primaria en un colegio de Londres.

**  
****- Harry Potter:**30 años. Va a casarse con Ginny. Huérfano desde pequeño, considera a los Weasley como su familia, incluso llama "mamá" a la señora Weasley. Es abogado independiente.

**Y ahora si que os dejo con el capítulo, jejeje.**

**Besotes,**

**Fani.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Capítulo 5: **

La habitación de la buhardilla era muy sencilla. En el lado derecho, debajo de la claraboya, se encontraba la cama pegada a la pared por un lado. Tenía un edredón de mezclilla en un tono azulado con flores bordadas en lila y rojo. Contra pared había un par de cojines grandes que servían como respalderos. Una mesilla de noche con una lamparilla y un jarrón con una rosa completaban ese lado. A la izquierda, habían colocado un sofá de dos plazas frente a una televisión y una estantería con varios libros. El suelo estaba enmoquetado en color crema, a juego con el blanco roto de las paredes. Dos puertas que daban a un baño y a un armario. Nada más.

Pero los ojos de Ron y Hermione estaban puestos en la única cama de la habitación. No habían previsto ese pequeño inconveniente al hacer el trato. Por otra parte, era lógico que siendo "pareja" como eran, la familia del pelirrojo asumiera que dormían juntos. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con fuerza y apresuradamente. Desvió sus ojos del mueble para mirar a Ron y él hizo lo mismo para mirarla a ella. En ambos había una expresión de culpa y de disculpa. El pelirrojo abrió la boca para hablar, pero sus palabras se quedaron en un mero gesto. Una adolescente rubia y otra pelirroja aparecieron por detrás y se tiraron a besar a su tío y a abrazarlo con familiaridad. Hermione se echó a un lado y sonrió muy a su pesar. Le estaba gustando esa faceta familiar de Ron.

- ¡Tío Ron! ¡Que bueno que has venido ya! Teníamos tantas ganas de verte. Ya verás cuando se entere Florencia de que estás aquí. –decía la rubia dando saltitos alrededor de su tío.- Creo que está un poco loquita por ti, ¿sabes?

- Si, no deja de hablar de ti desde que bailaste con ella en la boda de tío George. –ratificó la pelirroja.- Oh, y mamá quiere saber si te gustó su último libro. Te lo dedicó a ti, ¿sabes? Tío Fred y tío George se pusieron celosos y le obligaran a que el próximo se lo dedique a ellos.

- Vaya, la de cosas que se pierde uno estando fuera. Sobretodo al ver en las preciosas chicas que os habéis convertido. Ya sois mayores…ojo con los chicos. –les advirtió guiñándoles un ojo divertido, pero sacudiendo un dedo delante suyo.

- ¡Tío Ron! –se quejó la rubia. Luego reparó en Hermione, que había dejado la maleta en un lado de la habitación y los miraba directamente.- ¡Hola! A ti no te conozco. Yo soy Elora y ella es Belle.

- Hermione. –dijo la castaña que se acercó para darles un beso en la mejilla. Ambas eran chicas muy guapas y el pelirrojo tenia razón en cuanto a los chicos, tendrían que tener cuidado.- Soy la…la novia de vuestro tío Ron.

- ¡Es verdad! –se emocionó la chica Belle. Cogió a la castaña de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama donde se sentaron seguidas de Elora.- Que bueno que tío Ron te encontrara y te trajera, porque sino tendríamos que soportar a Lav-Lav toda la semana.

- Si, es insoportable. –Elora rodó los ojos y luego le dio una palmadita en la mano a Hermione.- Pero tu pareces muy simpática y normal.

- Gra-gracias…supongo.

- Cuando conozcas a Lav-Lav verás que es un cumplido. –le indicó Belle.- A mamá le pone de los nervios. Y pensar que fue ella quien los presentó, todavía se flagela por eso, jajajaja.

- Yo…eh…-Hermione no sabía qué decir entre las dos chicas. Su curiosidad sobre la tal Lavender había aumentado, así como el bienestar que transmitían todos los miembros de la familia Weasley. Pero antes tenia que aclarar varias cosas con Ron; cosas para las que necesitaban estar a solas. Miró al pelirrojo disimuladamente y enarcó una ceja.

- Bueno, chicas. Hermione y yo hemos tenido un viaje muy largo desde Nueva York y nos gustaría descansar un rato antes de la cena. Más tarde podréis seguir hablando y criticando a Lavender. –dijo Ron acompañando a sus sobrinas hasta la puerta.- Es maravilloso volver a veros.

- Hasta luego, tío Ron. –se despidió Belle.

- Hasta luego, Hermione. –dijo Elora.

Las dos chicas bajaron las escaleras ruidosamente mientras se reían de nada en particular. Ron cerró la puerta de la habitación y se apoyó en ella para mirar a Hermione. La castaña estaba sentada en la cama, con las manos cruzadas encima del regazo. Miraba la habitación con curiosidad, fijándose en detalles que habían pasado desapercibidos en un primer vistazo. Cuando sus ojos color miel se encontraron con los azules de Ron se sonrojó. El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Cogió una de sus nerviosas manos entre las suyas y las acarició suavemente.

- Al fin solos. –dijo con una sonrisa amable.

- Si, al fin solos. –suspiró ella y dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro.- Ron… ¿qué vamos a hacer con la cama? Yo…yo no estoy…acostumbrada a dormir con otra persona a mi lado. Yo…

- No te preocupes, Herm. Yo dormiré en el suelo. –para Ron era la solución más razonable y que impedía que les descubrieran. Mientras durmieran en la misma habitación, nadie tenia porqué saber si lo hacían en la misma cama o no.

- De ninguna manera. Ron no puedo permitir que duermas en el suelo en tu propia casa. Si hay alguien que tiene que dormir en el suelo yo soy.

- Y yo no voy a permitir que tu duermas en el suelo, Herm. –le sonrió él besando el cabello castaño de ella.- No te aflijas, encontraremos la solución.

- Me gusta tu familia. Es todo muy…familiar, fácil, distendido entre todos.

- Eso es porque todavía no los conoces a todos. Yo nunca definiría a Percy y a su esposa como fáciles, ni a Fleur como distendida. Son los más estirados de la familia, aunque buena gente en el fondo.

- Bueno, tengo una semana para averiguarlo, ¿no? –ella levantó la cabeza del hombro de él y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Exacto. –dijo él llevando una mano a la mejilla de Hermione. Era un gesto que se prodigaban continuamente en Nueva York y que no decía nada. Pero aquí, en Londres, cuando Hermione cerró los ojos…ambos sintieron a la vez un hormigueo claramente perceptible. Un golpeteo y la posterior aparición de la cabecita pelirroja de Ginny en la puerta, los hizo separarse.

- Ups, lo siento. Solo quería saber si todo está bien, si tenéis todo lo necesario. –dijo la pelirroja suavemente. Detrás suyo apareció Harry que la abrazó por la cintura.

- Si, todo bien. –contestó Ron.- Pero pasad, no os quedéis ahí. –se levantó y abrió la puerta de par en par dejando que la pareja de novios entrase. Estos miraron a su alrededor algo cohibidos por haber interrumpido un momento a todas luces intimo entre el pelirrojo y la castaña.

- Sentimos haberos interrumpido. –se disculpó Harry. Se sentó en el sofá con Ginny a su lado y se abrazaron estrechamente. Parecía que no podían tener las manos quietas el uno del otro.- Abajo todo está hecho un caos. Mamá no deja de gritar y los niños y los gemelos no dejan corretear por todos lados.

- Se ha convertido en una casa de locos, pero me encanta. –sonrió Ginny. Miró a Hermione, que aun seguía sentada en la cama.- ¿Y tu tienes tanta familia como nosotros, Hermione?

- No, no. Yo soy hija única…bueno, era. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía quince años. Así que soy yo sola. –explicó la castaña lentamente. Ginny se levantó enseguida y corrió a su lado para abrazarla. Hermione, sorprendida, correspondió al abrazo un poco torpemente.

- Lo siento mucho, Hermione. –le aseguró la pelirroja.- Pero ahora ya no estarás más sola. Nos tienes a todos nosotros. –Ron miró orgulloso a su hermana. Sabia lo que le costaba a la castaña hablar de su familia, y Ginny había sabido estar a la altura.- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya. Solo veníamos a…

- …aseguraros de que todo está en orden. –terminó el pelirrojo por ella. Los acompañó a la puerta y le dio un beso en la frente a su encantadora hermana.- Vas a ser la novia más bonita de Gales, de Inglaterra y del mundo entero.

Los dos novios se marcharon y dejaron de nuevo a Ron y Hermione solos. La castaña se levantó de la cama y arrastró su maleta hasta el sofá; allí la tendió y la abrió. Empezó a deshacerla con movimientos pausados y mecánicos bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo. Ron no entendía ese creciente deseo de ir a abrazarla que se había apoderado de él. Meneó la cabeza negativamente y se metió en el baño. Al oír cerrarse la puerta, Hermione suspiró en voz alta y soltó las prendas que llevaba en la mano. La última vez que estuvo en Londres fue para el funeral de sus padres.

La cena con la familia Weasley casi al completo, fue ruidosa, caótica y desorganizada, tal y como se esperaba. Los mayores intentaban controlar a los más pequeños, aunque eran ellos los que se comportaban peor. Así fue como a pesar de las protestas de la señora Weasley, todos acabaron librando una batalla de migajas de pan. Hermione llegó a sentirse realmente bien entre todos los pelirrojos y más de una vez miró a Ron con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Tal vez el ir hasta allí, aunque fuera con una mentira, había sido buena idea. Los niños más pequeños le hacían preguntas curiosas y dispares, desde cual era su color favorito a si había mandado a alguien a la cárcel. Ella las respondía lo mejor que podía con el apoyo de Ron siempre a su lado.

Al terminar, se fueron a sentar al salón y pronto quedó claro que iba a haber un interrogatorio. Ron debería de haber sabido que su familia no se iba a quedar tan tranquila con tan solo cuatro datos de su supuesta relación con Hermione. Mandaron a dormir a los niños más pequeños y dejaron que Elora y Belle salieran un rato a la calle, pues había fiestas en el pueblo y el ruido de fuegos artificiales era intenso. Los mayores se fueron apilando en los dos sofás del salón; la señora Weasley se sentó en un sillón y el señor Weasley se quedó de pie, apoyado en la chimenea. Dejaron a la nueva pareja una pequeña butaca para compartir. Ron y Hermione se miraron sin saber qué hacer, hasta que el pelirrojo la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella. Los Weasley veían la escena con expectación y pudo más el deseo de satisfacer su curiosidad que el acatar las reglas que habían endurecido durante el viaje de avión. Bastante incómoda y tensa, Hermione se sentó en las rodillas de Ron y dejó que le pasara un brazo por la cintura.

- Hermione, querida, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. –le repitió la señora Weasley.- En cuanto acabemos con la boda de Ginny, tenemos que ponernos a la vuestra. Hay muchas cosas que organizar y decidir. Mi pequeño Ron siempre sorprendiéndome.

- ¿Cómo te lo pidió, Hermione? ¿Fue romántico? No me imagino a mi hermano poniéndose romántico. Pero no llevas anillo, ¿no te compró ninguno? –Ginny miró directamente a su hermano.- ¡¿Qué clase de compromiso es ese, Ronald?! ¡Nunca haces las cosas bien!

- Hermanito…bienvenido al mundo casaderil…-rió Fred.

- …donde eres un pez luchando por soltarse del redil. –acabó George con una carcajada. Ambos gemelos recibieron un codazo de sus esposas. Angelina y Clare eran las únicas que conseguían controlarlos.

- Pero cuéntanos, querida. Mi pequeño Ron es tan reservado con su vida privada que siempre siento que me pierdo algo importante. Fíjate, mantenerte en secreto durante casi dos años.

- Yo sigo pensando que la falta de anillo es imperdonable, Ron. –volvió a hablar Ginny. Estaba claro que esa conversación la iban a monopolizar las mujeres Weasley. El señor Weasley estaba demasiado ocupado mirando las fotografías de la chimenea, los gemelos poniendo caras raras y Harry contemplando a su pelirroja particular.- Tenías que haberme consultado a mi primero; un anillo es la primera regla básica del compromiso, Ron. –negó con la cabeza incrédula. El pelirrojo se iba hundiendo cada vez más en el sofá y a Hermione el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.- Hermione, cielo, cuéntanos como fue.

- Pu-pues…esto…supongo que estábamos un día en la terraza de casa y…había eclipse de luna, si. –Hermione miraba al suelo, pero al notar que ninguno la interrumpía, siguió con más seguridad. Ignoraba el brillo de la mirada de Ron al escucharla.- Estábamos los dos tumbados en una tumbona, mirando el cielo. Todo se quedó a oscuras y Ron se movió. Cuando la luna apareció de nuevo en el cielo…estaba hincado de rodillas en el suelo y…sostenía este colgante. –señaló un de oro blanco que ella llevaba siempre puesto. Era una dalia azul y había sido regalo del pelirrojo, pero para su último cumpleaños.- Ya sé que no es un anillo, pero…-se interrumpió y reculó para atrás cuando la pelirroja se levantó como una pluma y corrió a admirar el colgante.

- ¡Ay, Hermione! ¡Que bonito! ¡Y que bonita historia! Me cuesta creer que mi hermano pensara tanto para hacerlo así de perfecto, pero… ¡Ohhhh! Harry, mi amor, te acaban de superar. Y el colgante, que manera más original de simbolizar vuestro amor. Es precioso, Hermione. –le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Bienvenida a la familia! ¡Ya eres una de los nuestros!

Hermione seguía temblando en los brazos del pelirrojo. Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada para ver si podían hacer alguna burla al respecto sobre la proposición de Ron, pero…mala suerte para ellos, Hermione lo había contado tan bonito que se quedaron sin palabras. Miraban a su hermano con asombro y algo de orgullo. Ignorantes de que este temblaba más que una hoja sacudida por un árbol en una ventisca. A las doce y media todos se fueron a la cama y el pelirrojo y la castaña subieron a la habitación de la buhardilla. Se cambiaron en el baño, en silencio y por turnos; y después de pensarlo y discutirlo durante quince minutos, Ron dijo que él dormiría en el sofá. Hermione intentó disuadirlo, pero el pelirrojo no cedió. La castaña se metió en la cama y miró hacia el cielo que se filtraba por la claraboya. Se veía un vasto conjunto de estrellas y la estampa era simplemente preciosa. Se tapó con la sábana y el edredón hasta el cuello, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Habían superado el primer día, pero aun faltaban seis más. La castaña no estaba segura de si había sido buena idea o no, sobretodo teniendo a Ron tan cerca de su cama.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Aquí en España ya es lunes, así que antes de irme a dormir voy a colgar el siguiente capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios.**

**Muchos besotes,**

**Fani.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Capítulo 6: **

Al día siguiente, cuando llamaron a la puerta, Hermione ya hacia rato que estaba despierta. Aun así se sobresaltó y saltó de la cama con el corazón en un puño. Miró hacia ambos lados de la habitación; Ron roncaba despatarrado en el sofá. Después se miró a si misma, con un exiguo camisón de seda negra que no tapaba demasiado y se sonrojó. En su mente no dejaba de pensar que los iban a pillar, los iban a pillar en su primer día de mentira. Sacudió un poco a Ron, que no hizo otra cosa que darse la vuelta y volverle la espalda. Con el pelirrojo no podría contar. Se acercó a la puerta y en voz baja, pero entendible, habló.

- ¿Quién es? –se llevó una mano al cuello y cerró los ojos para que a la otra persona no se le ocurriera abrir la puerta y entrar.

- Soy Ginny. –dijo la cantarina voz de su "cuñada". Se la notaba muy despierta para la hora que era.- ¿Puedo pasar? Tenemos que discutir el planning del día. Solo nos queda hoy de día libre antes de marcharnos a Pembrokeshire el jueves.

- Yo…eh…un momento, por favor. Voy…voy a por una bata. –Hermione rebuscó rápidamente entre su ropa mientras tenia un ojo puesto en la puerta. Si quería entrar Ginny solo tenía que girar el pomo. No encontró su bata, así que se puso una sudadera azul marino. Caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, la abrió levemente y salió al pasillo con presteza.- Es que…Ron aun sigue durmiendo y no querría despertarle.

- Entiendo. A todas nos hacen falta estos primeros momentos del día sin ellos revoloteando alrededor; no te preocupes, Hermione. –le aseguró Ginny con tranquilidad. En sus manos sostenía un papel y un trozo de tela. Colocó el trozo de tela junto a la cara de Hermione y sonrió.- Perfecto, le diré a mamá que hemos acertado con el color.

- ¿Con el color para qué? –preguntó Hermione desorientada.

- Esta noche es la cena de ensayo con la familia, aquí en casa. Vamos a ser muchos, pero tu tranquila, no te vamos a comer y a la mayoría ya nos conoces. El jueves a primera hora partiremos hacia Pembrokeshire, pero eso ya lo he dicho. –agregó dándose un golpecito en la frente.- Umm, te necesito a mi lado hoy todo el día. Así que ya puedes decirle a mi hermano que se olvide de ti. Salimos en media hora; es la última prueba para el traje de novia.

- Oh, yo…yo no sé si…si debería de ir. Eso es para la familia y yo…bueno, a mi solo me conocéis de ayer. –dijo Hermione encantadoramente azorada. Pero le gustó la forma en que la familia de Ron la englobaba en el concepto familiar.- Tal vez…

- ¡¿Qué dices?! Tu ya eres de la familia; tienes que venir. –contestó Ginny con dramatismo. Le dio un golpecito en el brazo y se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras.- Te esperamos en la cocina. Recuerda, media hora solo. Así que si hay algo que mi hermano y tu tengáis que hacer…que sea rapidito. –añadió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ginny! –le reprendió Hermione sumamente sonrojada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría que Ron y ella... que Ron y ella…? Bueno, oficialmente eran pareja; esas cosas se daban por hecho. Hermione se apoyó en la puerta y giró el pomo para entrar de nuevo. Miró a Ron, que no se había movido ni un ápice y negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de dirigirse al baño.

Cuando salió diez minutos después, se había duchado y se sentía fresca y renovada. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de color azul cielo, con tirantes finos y abombado hasta las rodillas. En los pies se puso unas sandalias blancas y el cabello se lo dejó suelto. No se maquilló, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y lo sacudió con cariño. Él se dio la vuelta al percibir el suave perfume a dalias que desprendía ella. Le pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió.

- Vaya, esto si que es ser despertado por un ángel. –dijo Ron. Ella aun estaba sonrojada y se veía adorable. El pelirrojo se incorporó un poco hasta que pudo verla con claridad con sus ojos azules.- Que guapa te has puesto hoy. ¿Adonde vamos? –le indicó que se sentara a su lado y ella así lo hizo.

- Tú a ningún lado. Yo a la última prueba del traje de Ginny y Dios sabe a qué más. –Hermione suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Ron. Le encantaba estar en contacto con el pelirrojo, aunque fuera en esos exiguos gestos.- Si vas a seguir durmiendo…será mejor que vayas a la cama. Ginny ya ha estado aquí y…puede que venga alguien más.

- Muy bien. ¿Así que no voy a verte en todo el día? ¿Me vas a dejar solo, a merced de todos ellos? –dijo el pelirrojo muy dramáticamente y robándole una sonrisa a ella.

- Pero si es tu familia…y todos son maravillosos. Nos vemos a la noche; Ginny ha dicho que había una cena para toda la familia. Espero no ponerme más nerviosa aún. –Hermione fue a levantarse, pero un brazo de Ron alrededor de su cintura se lo impidió.- ¡Ron, suéltame!

- Muchas gracias por venir conmigo, Herm, de verdad. –Ron se puso serio unos instantes, pero enseguida retomó su sonrisa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la soltó de su agarre.- Y ahora será mejor que bajes, si no quieres que mi hermana nos descuartice a ambos.

Cuando Hermione se marchó, musitando un "hasta luego", Ron caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella. La espalda le dolía horrores, el sofá era incomodísimo. Se pasó las sábanas y el edredón por encima y movió la cabeza en la almohada. Olía a dalias…a Hermione. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando ella cuando la noche anterior había detallado esa pedida de mano tan bonita y especial. Tendría que haberle preguntado, pero ella lo había deslumbrado con su belleza serena. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y siguió durmiendo un tiempito más. Su día era mucho más relajado y solo tenia que preparar el discurso que daría como padrino en la boda.

El día de Hermione, en cambio, estuvo lleno de sobresaltos y corridas para un lado y otro. Observó con sorpresa y emoción que los Weasley habían encargado un traje de dama de honor para ella. La habían tenido en cuenta sin conocerla de nada y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La señora Weasley acudió a su encuentro y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. Hermione nunca había sentido todo ese amor y esa unión familiar. En total eran cuatro mujeres, dos adolescentes histéricas y un niñito de un año. El pequeño Jack, hijo de George y Clare, miraba a todo con suma curiosidad desde el regazo de su mamá. Elora y Belle comentaban con júbilo quienes serian sus acompañantes en la boda. Cuando la castaña salió del probador con el traje…todas se quedaron calladas y la miraron con ojos brillantes.

- Es un vestido precioso, Ginny. Gracias por escogerlo para mi. –Hermione se acercó a la novia y un poco torpemente le dio un abrazo al que la pelirroja correspondió efusivamente. El vestido era de color verde pálido, con escote asimétrico y un solo tirante, y caía en cascada hasta el suelo donde se arremolinaba de manera graciosa.- Bueno, ¿cómo me queda?

- Perfecto. Ron se va a caer al suelo de la impresión cuando te lo vea puesto. –Ginny observó orgullosa el resultado de su elección.- Aunque me parece que me vas a hacer la competencia; no se puede estar más guapa que la novia.

Las mujeres sonrieron y cuando Hermione entró al probador otra vez no lo hizo sola. Ginny se coló con ella, haciendo que la castaña ahogara un grito de la impresión. La pelirroja se sentó en la butaquita blanca que había en un rincón y se cruzó de piernas. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su futura "cuñada". La castaña la miraba, temerosa de lo que la cabecita de Ginny estaría tramando. Estaba claro que no se iba a conformar con el interrogatorio de la noche anterior. Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y se retiró un sudor inexistente. Todavía no sabía como le había salido la voz la noche anterior y la escena que describió…la leyó en un libro. La sonrisa de Ginny la acompañó en todo momento y se sentó a su lado mientras se hacia la desentendida.

- Muchas gracias por el vestido, de verdad, Ginny. Es precioso, me gusta mucho. –empezó a decir con la esperanza de que la pelirroja olvidara sus preguntas. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

- ¿Verdad que si? Cuando lo vi supe que sería perfecto para ti, por como te describió Ron, claro. –la pelirroja cogió un trozo de gasa verde y lo acarició con los dedos.- No sabes la de ganas que tenia de conocerte. Ron siempre hablaba de ti en sus e-mails, pero una de manera muy fraternal. Ya pensaba que te había adoptado como su segunda hermana. –rió.- Lo único que no entiendo es porqué se enfadó tanto cuando le dije que le había dicho a mamá que erais pareja. ¡Si era verdad!

- Ya, bueno. Es que…intentamos llevar la relación lo más discretamente posible. No queremos que…influya en nuestro trabajo. El…el bufete es muy serio en estas cuestiones y…-Hermione miraba al suelo, como siempre que mentía. Era una suerte que la pelirroja no conociera ese gesto de su personalidad. Tenía las mejillas rojas y ya había perdido toda capacidad de invención.

- Por un momento me hizo sufrir de verdad ese hermano cabezón mío. –Ginny cogió las manos de la castaña entre las suyas e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.- Me alegro mucho de que Ron te haya escogido a ti; tienes una tranquilidad que le hace falta. Además de que se nota que le quieres mucho.

- ¿Enserio se nota eso? –Hermione la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Ya te digo! Se nota a la legua que estáis enamorados el uno del otro. –la pelirroja menó la cabeza.- Oh, querida Hermione, vamos a pasar una semana estupenda. Esta noche es lo más aburrido, con toda la familia y tal. Pero para mañana he organizado una noche solo para chicas. Ya verás, lo pasaremos genial; tenía tantas ganas de ir de concierto. –Ginny se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué concierto? –preguntó Hermione. Todavía no se había quitado el vestido y la charla con Ginny la había dejado un poco atolondrada. Miraba a la pelirroja con sus ojos color miel; ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas tan deprisa.

- El de Beyoncé, por supuesto. Reservé entradas hace meses; ya están agotadas. Umm, cuando lleguemos a casa, recuérdame darte un planning de la semana. ¡Hay tantas cosas por hacer! –dijo la pelirroja y salió del probador.

La castaña se quedó parada unos segundos, después se volvió a sentar, exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y recostó la cabeza contra la pared. Definitivamente los Weasley eran una familia muy poco convencional. Afuera escuchaba los "ohh" y "ahh" de Belle y Elora que se estaban dando un tour por la tienda. Ellas ya tenían sus vestidos y eran idénticos, pero como quinceañeras que se preciaran, no saldrían de la tienda sin algo más. Cuando Hermione salió del probador, de nuevo vestida con su sencillo vestido azul, Clare le pasó al pequeño Jack de un año de edad. El niño pelirrojo tenía los mismos ojos azules que su tío Ron, aunque era mucho más tranquilo. Parecía mentira que su padre fuera uno de los revoltosos gemelos Weasley. Se quedó sentado en el regazo de la castaña y jugó varias veces con sus rizos castaños. Ella lo sostenía con el cuidado y la expectación de la inexperiencia y sin percatarse de la mirada que cruzaron Molly y Ginny Weasley.

Cuando al fin salieron de la tienda, ya eran más de las doce del mediodía. Fueron a almorzar a un pequeño restaurante que había por allí cerca. La conversación giró en torno a la boda y a las actividades que habían programadas para la semana. Hermione se debatía entre pensar que sería agradable o que seria fastidioso. No le gustaba ni estaba acostumbrada a socializar demasiado, a excepción de por su trabajo. Hacia el final de la comida, cuando Clare y Ginny fueron al baño para cambiarle el pañal a Jack, y Elora y Belle habían desaparecido de vuelta a casa, la señora Weasley vio la oportunidad para hablar con Hermione. La castaña se terminaba su postre con lentitud.

- Lo siento, soy muy lenta. –le sonrió sonrojada cuando vio que la mujer la miraba fijamente. Decidió que si había una palabra que definiera a Molly Weasley esa era "madre". Lo demostraba en cada gesto, palabra o movimiento.- ¿Está usted contenta con la boda?

- Oh, si querida, muchísimo. Harry siempre ha sido como un hijo más para mi; es especial, y me alegro de que encontrara en Ginny a su media naranja. –dobló su servilleta por encima de la mesa.- ¿Sabes? Al principio cuando Ginny nos dijo de vuestra relación…fue un poco raro de entender para nosotros.

- Es que…al trabajar juntos…pues llevamos la relación de manera muy discreta. –Hermione repitió lo mismo de siempre.- Oficialmente no podemos salir con un compañero de trabajo y…

- Oh, esas reglas son ridículas; pero te entiendo, querida. No te estoy echando en cara nada, al contrario. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí y de que mi Ronald haya encontrado al fin a la mujer perfecta para él. Hacéis una pareja estupenda. –la señora Weasley le dio un golpecito en la mano y después la besó en la mejilla.

- Gra-gracias. –dijo la castaña. Tuvo que soltar la cucharada de mouse porque las manos le temblaban exageradamente.- Señora Weasley, yo…

- Te he dicho ya tres veces que me llames Molly, cielo. Oh, mira ahí vienen Ginny y Clare. –la mujer pelirroja se levantó y fue al encuentro de su hija, su nuera y su nieto.

A Hermione no le quedó más remedio que levantarse e ir hacia allí también. En su boca quedaron las palabras que tenia pensado decir. Tendría que hablar con Ron; no estaba bien eso de ir engañando a su familia. Salieron las cuatro mujeres y el niño del restaurante. La siguiente parada era para recoger el material para la despedida de soltera que harían en Pembrokeshire. Hermione se sintió un poco cohibida en la tienda y la señora Weasley se quedó en un parque cercano con Jack. Iba distraída mirando entre las estanterías, que contenían infinidad de productos fálicos, cuando se chocó con alguien. Era una mujer de su misma edad, algo más baja y con un cabello rubio exuberante. Se quitó sus gafas de color rosa y en forma de corazón y miró fastidiada a Hermione. Podría ser bonita, si no fuera por su continuo semblante de desagrado.

- A ver si tienes un poco más de cuidado, nena. Casi haces que me trague el chicle, y eso sería imperdonable. Imagínate que me ahogo y todo. No, no, no. –la chica tenía un acento muy pijo.

- La-Lavender. ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Ginny apareciendo por detrás de Hermione. La castaña volvió la mirar; así que esta era la famosa acosadora de Ron.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

**¡Hola!**

**Deciros que la historia es muy desde el punto de vista de Hermione, así que me centro bastante en lo que siente ella y en como va viendo las cosas ella. Eso no quiere decir que el adorable Ron no tenga también su espacio y veamos viendo como se va derritiendo de amor por ella, jajaja. Este capítulo marca el inicio de sus cambios de sentimientos.**

**Seguramente me tiraréis tomates por cortarlo donde lo corto, pero…así lo tenia pensado.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Capítulo 7: **

Ginny no salía de su asombro mientras miraba a la rubia con la boca abierta. Encontrar a Lavender en un Sex Shop no lo habría imaginado nunca. Hermione a su lado estaba algo tensa, y no sabía porqué. Que aquella mujer hubiera tenido una aventura con Ron no tenia porqué afectarle. Ella y Ron no eran nada; solo fingían serlo. Clare se acercó por detrás también y se puso al otro lado de Hermione. Lavender las miraba con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro; sin duda, estaba encantada de conocerse a si misma. Se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo echó hacia atrás al tiempo que con la otra se quitaba las gafas con forma de corazón. Su atuendo bien podría haber sido sacado de un cromo de niñas pijas. Iba toda de rosa; la blusa, la minifalda, los leggins, los zapatos y el bolso.

- ¡Que coincidencia encontraros aquí, ¿no?! –dijo en un tono falso y se inclinó para darle un beso en el aire a Ginny. A Clare la saludó con la cabeza y a Hermione ni la miró.- Ginny, querida, vas a ser la novia más bonita del año. ¿Qué haces para lucir tan bien? ¡No! No me lo digas; estoy segura de que el bueno de Harry tiene algo que ver en eso. Es una lastima que entre Ronald y yo no se pueda decir lo mismo; en fin…somos la pareja perfecta, pero qué se le va a hacer.

- Emm…Lavender, me gustaría presentarte a mi amiga Hermione. –Ginny le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la castaña.- Es la novia de Ron; han venido juntos desde Nueva York para la boda. ¿No es maravilloso? La verdad es que nunca había visto a Ron tan feliz. Aunque bueno, tu sabes, Ron es fácil de tener contento, ¿no, Hermione?

- ¿Qué? Oh, yo…si, supongo. Encantada de conocerte, Lavender. –el tono de voz de Hermione era forzado y se le notaba. Ginny a su lado también estaba tensa y mantenía una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.- ¿Y tu también vas a ir a la boda?

- Uy, si. No me perdería el espectáculo por nada del mundo. –Lavender obvió de nuevo a Hermione, no si antes darle un repaso de arriba abajo. Realmente, a su modo de ver, el pelirrojo había bajado mucho el listón desde que había estado con ella. Esa mujer plantada delante suyo no era ni bonita, ni elegante ni inteligente. Se atusó de nuevo su melena rubia y miró a Ginny.- Bueno, querida, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos esta noche en la cena de casa de tus padres, ¿no?

- ¿Có-cómo? –Ginny se atragantó al hablar y Clare le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda.- La cena de esta noche es para la familia.

- ¿Me consideras parte de la familia? –Lavender hizo un puchero exagerado.- Eso me ha llegado muy hondo, Ginny. Ya sabia yo que nunca olvidarías a tu buena amiga Lav-Lav, hemos compartido tantas cosas juntas. Hasta podríamos haber sido cuñadas…aunque nunca se sabe. –añadió mirando despectivamente a Hermione.- En fin, tengo que irme. No te preguntaré que haces aquí; sin duda lo averiguaré en la despedida de soltera. No te olvides de enviarme el planning de las celebraciones por fax. Chaitooo. –lanzó un par de besos al aire, se colocó sus gafas de nuevo y se dio la vuelta. Salió de la tienda contoneando las caderas y llamando la atención, como le gustaba a ella.

- Lav…eh…-Ginny se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Se llevó una mano al rostro, y Clare tuvo que sujetarla para que no fuera detrás de la rubia.- ¿Habéis visto eso? ¡Se ha autoinvitado a mi fiesta! Es increíble. Y la culpa de todo la tiene Ron. ¡Me da igual que fueran tres polvos esporádicos hace tres años! –chilló tanto que varios compradores se giraron a mirarlas.- A mi me ha tocado aguantarla mientras él estaba fuera.

- Tranquila, Gin. Encontraremos la forma de librarnos de ella. –dijo Clare tranquilizadora.

- Eso espero, porque sino…o me suicido o Hermione te quedas sin novio. –recogió su cestita con productos del suelo y fue a la caja a pagar. Clare y Hermione se miraron sin saber qué más decir y la siguieron hasta allí.- ¿Qué narices hacia ella aquí? No lo entiendo.

Hermione guardó silencio. Pensaba en Lavender y en lo diferente que era a ella; la rubia siempre iba de punta en blanco y a la última moda de niña pija, mientras que ella prefería la sencillez y la sobriedad. No cabía en su cabeza que ese fuera el tipo de mujer que encandilara al pelirrojo, pero después meneó la cabeza y se recriminó por estar juzgándolo. Ella solo era su amiga, así que qué más le daba como eran las mujeres con las que se acostaba. Ni que fueran para toda la vida. Retornó su atención a sus dos compañeras, Ginny pagó la cesta y salieron a la calle.

- Realmente es insoportable. –opinó Hermione mientras caminaban por el parque en busca de la señora Weasley y del pequeño Jack.- ¿Qué pudo ver Ron en ella?

- Bah, no le des importancia. Lavender es así con todo el mundo. Lo mejor es no pensar en ella y pasar por alto todo lo que diga. –Ginny, ayudada por Clare, escondía la bolsa del Sex Shop en otra mucho más discreta, de tela negra.- Ahora entiendes porqué estamos tan orgullosos y contentos de que Ron te escogiera a ti, ¿no? Es lo único bueno que ha hecho en años.

- Es cierto. Tu eres mil veces mejor, y ya formas parte de la familia; cosa que Lavender no podrá decir jamás. –convino Clare.- Dentro de los hermanos, Ron es el más especial. Has tenido suerte, chica. Pero ni se te ocurra decírselo a mi marido. –la morena rió.- Ya verás cuando se entere de que esta noche estará Lav-Lav compartiendo mesa con él y Fred. Se lo pasaran bomba.

Hermione sonrió y se quedó un poco rezagada a propósito. Tenia segundos pensamientos en lo que a su trato con Ron se refería. Había sido una inconsciente; no estaba bien engañar a esas buenas personas. La habían hecho sentir de la familia, cuando lo cierto es que nunca lo sería. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Ron esa noche. Levantó la cabeza y vio como Ginny y Clare ya habían dado con la señora Weasley y hablaban distendidamente. Sin poder evitarlo, se le escapó una lágrima al saber que pronto tendría que decir adiós a todas ellas.

Durante el resto del día, Hermione estuvo más callada de lo normal y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a casi todo lo que decían las otras tres mujeres. Bien entrada la tarde, volvieron a la casa familiar y la castaña se fue directamente a su habitación. Ron estaba tumbado de cara a la cama y tenia una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Hermione fue a sentarse en el sofá y se quitó los zapatos. Después se fijó en él. El pelirrojo abrió un ojo azul y la miró; el olor a dalias intensificado anunció su presencia. Tenia una expresión seria en la cara, y eso a Ron no le gustó. Intentó enderezarse en la cama, pero los riñones le mataban.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la espalda? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Hermione acercándose hasta el borde de la cama y sentándose. Le puso una mano en la espalda, impidiendo que se diera la vuelta.- No tienes muy buen aspecto.

- Vaya, gracias. –bromeó él y dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo en el colchón.- Ha sido por culpa de ese maldito sofá. Es súper incómodo y bueno…creo que me fastidié la espalda por unos días.

- Oh, Ron, ha sido culpa mía. Te dije que debía dormir yo en él; soy más pequeña que tu y…-sus dudas quedaron momentáneamente aparcadas.

- No voy a discutir de nuevo contigo; es a mí al que le están haciendo el favor, ¿recuerdas? Y ahora, cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa. No traías una cara muy alegre cuando has entrado.

- Tenías los ojos cerrados cuando he entrado.

- Hermione…

- Está bien. –Hermione suspiró.- Ron, me gusta mucho tu familia, enserio. Me gustan de verdad; son buenas personas…no quiero hacerles daño. Parecen muy ilusionadas con que tu y yo seamos pareja y…

- Herm, ya sé donde quieres ir a parar. Pero no has de preocuparte por nada. –la cortó él.

- ¿Enserio? Ron, no me siento cómoda engañando a tu hermana y a tu madre. Ellas…me están tratando como si fuera parte de la familia y…

- Siempre has sido parte de mi familia para mí. Hermione…-se volteó para mirarla y ahogó un quejido de dolor.- ¡Auch! Escúchame, Herm, nadie va a salir malparado en este trato. Dentro de una semana, nosotros retomaremos nuestras vidas en Nueva York como antes de venir.

- ¿Me prometes que nada cambiará entre nosotros? –la castaña fijó sus ojos color miel en los de él. Eso era lo que más temía en el fondo, que por alguna razón que escapara a sus deseos…su amistad con Ron se viera perjudicada.

- Te lo prometo. –él le cogió una mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla. El único problema es que tuve que mover la espalda demasiado y se escuchó un 'crack'.- ¡Auch! ¡Mierda!

- ¡Ron! No hables así. –le reprendió ella. Se levantó y fue hasta el baño para empapar una toalla en agua fría. Cuando salió se subió de nuevo a la cama y se montó a horcajadas en la espalda del pelirrojo. Aplicó la toalla en la nuca pecosa y le subió la camiseta hasta quitársela.

- ¿Qué haces, Herm? –preguntó él demasiado adolorido como para moverse.- ¿Es que quieres verme desnudo? ¿Tan irresistible soy?

- Calla, bobo. Voy a darte un masaje. –rió ella. El pelirrojo siempre sabia rebajar su tensión.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de ser la culpable de tu estado. Además, soy una gran experta y te sentará bien. –Hermione movía sus manos suavemente de arriba abajo por la espalda de Ron.

- Umm…qué bien se siente. –ronroneó el pelirrojo.- Ratifico lo de que eres una experta.

- Eres un adulador. Umm, esta noche hay una cena con toda la familia. –comentó ella de pasada. Movía sus manos con energía y de manera circular en la zona centro de la espalda del pelirrojo. Y por primera vez en tantos años, se fijó en las pequeñas pecas que bordeaban la zona de la columna; eran sumamente sexys.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó él.- Porque no debes de estarlo. Ya casi los conoces a todos y bueno, si has conseguido meterte en el bolsillo a Fred y George…no veo porqué tenga que haber problema. Por cierto, que a Harry también le has encantado; por como habla de ti, pensaría que quiere cambiar a mi hermana por ti. –arrugó la nariz.

- Deja de decir tonterías. Creo que la siesta te ha dejado más tonto de lo normal. Ginny me ha dado el planning de la semana; es muy completo…y pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos. –suspiró.

- Siempre pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, Herm. –Ron volvió a ronronear y me movió debajo de ella. No se había dado cuenta de lo agarrotados que tenia los músculos.

- Pero…no fingiendo que somos novios, Ronald. –bajó intencionadamente la voz.- No sé, me pongo muy nerviosa cuando me tocas cuando están todos mirándonos.

- Lo has dicho como si te fuera a violar. –sonrió el pelirrojo. Ella le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro.

- Tonto. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Es difícil para mi fingir que soy tu novia. Esta mañana Ginny me ha sometido a un nuevo interrogatorio aprovechando que estaba en el probador. Parece que la hemos convencido, pero…no acaba de entender porque te enfadaste cuando le dijo a tu madre que yo era tu novia si de todos modos era verdad.

- Esa enana siempre metiéndome en problemas. Hablando de interrogatorios…felicidades por lo de ayer. ¿De donde sacaste la historia del eclipse? Reconozco que quedó muy romántica, tal vez un poco impropia de mi.

- Oh, eso. Lo leí en un libro; era una escena preciosa. Y me vino a la mente en el momento justo. –contestó ella con despreocupación.

- Aja. ¿Y qué habéis hecho todo el día fuera? Me has dejado totalmente abandonado, sin tu compañía y sin tu protección. A merced de los sabuesos de mis hermanos gemelos. –protestó infantilmente el pelirrojo.

- ¡Pero si son tu familia! –rió.- Hemos ido a la última prueba del traje de Ginny; me he probado un vestido de dama de honor, que no sabia que tenia; hemos almorzado y…nos hemos encontrado con Lavender en una tienda. –Hermione relajó las manos en los hombros y fue bajando hasta las costillas.- ¿Qué viste en ella?

- Sinceramente…nada. Estaba borracho y hacia tiempo que no echaba un polvo. Tampoco es que ella me tuviera en mucha estima antes de eso. –el pelirrojo suspiró.- Tienes unas mano de oro.

- Me encanta tu delicadeza al hablar de la pobre Lavender. –bromeó ella.- Aun no sé qué pensar de ella. Creo que es una mujer muy compleja, pero…-Hermione se dejó caer y se apoyó en la espalda del pelirrojo. Ron echó los brazos hacia atrás y la abrazó torpemente.

- No pienses en ella. –le aconsejó él y movió la cabeza para encontrarse con su sonrisa. Sus ojos también se encontraron y chispearon de manera extraña. Sin proponérselo se fueron acercando, sin dejar de mirar sus labios. Podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro; tres segundos y podrían tocarse; dos segundos y podrían saborearse; un segundo y ya se estaban besando, pero…

- Perdón, perdón, perdón. Tengo el don de la inoportunidad; lo siento. Solo venia a informaros de que la cena ya casi está lista. Han llegado ya todos y bueno…os estamos esperando. –dijo Ginny visiblemente arrepentida. Había abierto la puerta sin llamar y había encontrado a la pareja en una situación a todas luces íntima.- Bueno, yo…será mejor que me vaya.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando y después se apartaron como si el cuerpo del otro fuera un hierro ardiendo. Ambos estaban sumamente sonrojados y no se atrevían a mirarse. Hermione saltó de la cama y fue a refugiarse al baño. El único sonido en su cabeza eran los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta y cerró los ojos. Su mente comenzaba a estar hecha un lío. Se acercó hasta el espejo, abrió los ojos y se miró en él. El calor de sus mejillas aun era visible; las refrescó con un poco de agua. Estaban solos y habían estado a punto de besarse, sin la excusa de tener que fingir. Ellos dos. Ron y Hermione. ¿En qué cabeza cabía? ¿Podían estar sus sentimientos comenzando a cambiar?


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestros comentarios.**

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 8: **

El salón de la casa familiar estaba más abarrotado que de costumbre. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas y relegando la vergüenza que sentían a un segundo plano, Ron y Hermione bajaron juntos las escaleras. Incumpliendo las expectativas de la familia, no iban cogidos de la mano; sus cuerpos aun temblaban demasiado como para pegarlos tanto. Estaban confundidos y seguramente no serían ellos mismos esa noche. Los ojos de la castaña se posaron en una anciana que había sentada en la butaca cerca de la chimenea; en sus rodillas sostenía al pequeño Jack, pero sus ojos azules estaban puestos en la chica. Eran idénticos a los de Ron y parecía que en cualquier momento la traspasarían. El pelirrojo, por el contrario, bajó los últimos tres escalones con rapidez y corrió a abrazar a la mujer de manera tierna y sosegada. Después de su madre, y junto a Ginny y Hermione, ella era una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida.

- Nona, cuánto te he echado de menos. Estás estupenda, como siempre. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y retuvo una de la manos arrugadas entre las suyas. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

- Y tu sigues siendo el mismo adulador de siempre. –respondió ella dándole un toquecito en la mano. Su voz era suave, como de porcelana. Desvió sus ojos hasta la castaña de nuevo y arqueó una ceja.- ¿No piensas presentarme a la chica tan bonita que bajaba contigo?

- Ehh…si, claro. –Ron se volteó hacia Hermione y notó como el sonrojo volvía de nuevo a sus mejillas. Alargó una mano indecisa hacia ella y entrelazó sus dedos de manera un poco tensa.- Nona, esta es mi…prometida, Hermione. Amor, ella es Noralie Prewett, mi abuela materna.

- Oh, querida, eres más bonita de lo que Molly me describió. Pero adelántate, no te quedes ahí; no voy a comerte. George, querido, coge a tu bebé, me temo que se cansó de estar en brazos de una vieja como yo. –le pasó al pequeño Jack que había comenzado a berrear y de nuevo se concentró en mirar a Hermione.- Mi Ron es un chico muy especial y espero que le hagas muy feliz, al igual que él a ti, claro.

- Yo…claro, señora Prewett. –en la mente de Hermione aun resonaba el "amor" pronunciado con tanta convicción por Ron. El pelirrojo estaba encantado de tener a su abuela allí y se notaba que la quería mucho; solo había que ver la forma en que se miraban.- Ron siempre está hablando de usted y ya sentía curiosidad.

- Oh, querida, no me llames "señora Prewett", me hace sentir más vieja de lo que soy. Además, vamos a ser familia, por lo tanto debes decirme Nona, como todos los demás. –se levantó del sofá con la ayuda de Ron.- Gracias, querido. Ya pensé que me moriría sin verte colocado; menos mal que dejaste a la alocada aquella. Hermione es una chica mucho más agradable…y bonita. –la mujer caminó hacia el comedor del brazo del señor Weasley, que se había acercado solícito.

Había otras cuatro personas a las que Hermione no conocía y que también la miraban con curiosidad. Harry y Ginny estaban acurrucados en un rincón del sofá grande, ella sentada en las rodillas de él y no paraban de hacerse carantoñas. El pelirrojo y la castaña se miraron sin saber qué hacer, y mucho menos decirse. El reloj de la chimenea marcó las ocho y los niños se pusieron a gritar y saltar. Los hermanos mayores de Ron charlaban en un costado, apoyados contra la pared mientras que una mujer rubia, idéntica a Elora, peinaba el rebelde cabello de la pequeña Annelle. Otra mujer castaña, hablaba con Clare y Angelina; cuando sonreía se le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que le daba un aire pícaro y divertido. Los gemelos habían desaparecido en el jardín y mejor era no preguntar lo que tramaban. En el momento en que Ron y Hermione iban a acercarse, la mujer castaña caminó hacia ellos, arrinconándolos en un lado. De nuevo sentían las respiraciones aceleradas del otro.

- Vaya, has debido de caerle realmente bien a Noralie. A mi no me dejó llamarla "Nona" hasta que no le di a su segunda bisnieta. –no lo dijo a modo de crítica, sino de constatación de un hecho. Rió y alargó una mano para estrecharla con la de la castaña.- Soy Lydia, y Charlie es mi esposo.

- Hermione. Encantada de conocerte. –se encogió de hombros e intentó relajarse un poco, cosa difícil cuando le llegaba el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Ron.- Deduzco de tus palabras que la señora Prewett es un tanto peculiar.

- No, peculiar no; pero quiere demasiado a sus nietos. –la mujer rubia se levantó, dejó a la niña en el suelo y se unió a ellas.- Sobretodo con Ronald, siente debilidad por él. Soy Fleur. –tenia un deje pijo al hablar y se movía y se vestía con suma elegancia.

- Eyy, dejad de criticar a mi abuela. –dijo el pelirrojo sin perder la sonrisa de la cara. Iba a añadir algo más, pero la impetuosa llegada de una tercera persona se lo impidió. Desde su sitio en el rincón del sofá, Ginny un poco más y se cae al suelo, si no hubiese sido por el agarre de Harry en su cintura. Aunque los ojos de la pelirroja, al igual que los de todos estaban por salírseles de las órbitas.

- ¡¡RO-ROOO!! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, osito! Mira que olvidarte de mi de esa manera, pero yo te lo perdono todo. –Lavender entró como un vendaval y le echó los brazos al cuello al pelirrojo. Hermione hubo de echarse a un lado y observaba la escena boquiabierta; no sabía porque le estaba molestando tanto y las mejillas se le encendieron.- No pienso separarme de ti en ningún momento de la cena. ¡Que alegría volver a reunirnos todos juntos! –le dio un beso en la boca a Ron que lo dejó sin respiración. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y respiró de manera fuerte. Ron apartó levemente a Lavender de sus brazos, pero la rubia no se dio por aludida. Todos los de alrededor estaban descolocados y eso a ella le encantaba.

- Lavender…tu nunca has estado en una reunión familiar nuestra. –dijo Ginny levantándose del sofá y acercándose a ella con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Durante unos minutos se le había olvidado que la rubia se había autoinvitado a la cena esa misma tarde.- Es solo para la familia. –recalcó de nuevo y se colocó al lado de Hermione. La castaña temblaba ligeramente, y si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos…habría hecho algo más. Pero… ¿por qué le molestaba tanto el coqueteo de Lavender? ¿Por qué había estado a punto de besar a Ron?

- Lo se, querida. Y no sabes lo que te agradezco que me consideres de la familia; se lo importante que es ese concepto para los Weasley. –se adelantó hacia el comedor dando un coletazo con su cabeza y haciendo que Lydia diera un respingo si no quería ser arrollada.- ¡Nona, pero si todavía sigues viva! ¡Mírate!

Todos se apelotonaron en el marco de la puerta que daba al comedor y esperaron expectantes la contestación de la anciana. Por todos era sabido que Lavender nunca había sido de su agrado, y eso que solo la había visto unas cuantas veces. Noralie levantó la vista del mantel y sus ojos azules siempre cálidos, ahora miraban con frialdad. Hasta los gemelos, que pululaban por ahí con sus sobrinos medianos, se hicieron a un lado y guardaron silencio. Lavender le plantó dos besos a la anciana y se sentó a su lado, haciendo que su mini vestido rosa eléctrico la tapara aun menos.

- Y tu sigues siendo una impertinente y maleducada; además de vestirte como una fresca. ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta cena es solo para la familia. Y te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Nona. –Noralie la miraba con el mentón bien en alto y sus labios formando una fina línea recta en su rostro. La rubia se quedó callada unos segundos, pero en ningún momento perdió la compostura.

- Ay, Nona, creo que te está fallando un poco la memoria; tal parece que me has confundido con otra de tus nietas políticas que también es rubia. –rió, miró de reojo a Fleur y suspiró.- ¿No sería maravilloso que fuéramos familia legalmente? Solo imagínatelo, Nonita mía.

- No, si me muero solo de imaginármelo. –dijo la anciana arrancando una sonrisa de sus nietos gemelos. Alzó su bastón y se puso de pie; era una mujer menuda y delgada, con el cabello blanco y un vestido azul cielo almidonado.- Al parecer no sabes que mi nieto ya tiene novia, y que además es su prometida; siento tener que ser yo quien te lo diga. –no lo sentía en absoluto.

- ¿Prometida? ¡¿Prometida?! ¡Ginevra! ¡No me dijiste que era su prometida! –Lavender se volteó hacia la pelirroja, que tenia los brazos en jarras y era agarrada fuertemente por Harry. El resto de los presentes miraron de repente a Ron y Hermione, que eran los únicos que no estaban apostados en la puerta. Ambos mantenían una distancia considerable, que se vieron obligados a acortar a fin de seguir con el engaño. Se cogieron de la mano y vieron como Noralie iba hacia ellos con su paso acompasado arrastrando su bastón.- ¡Pero si ni siquiera tiene anillo! –observó Lavender con ojos desorbitados.- No puede ser un compromiso de verdad si no tiene anillo.

- Mañana a primera hora te compraré un anillo. –murmuró Ron para que solo lo escuchara Hermione; el tono de su voz era resignado, y eso hizo reír a la castaña por primera vez desde su casi beso.- La buena noticia es que a Nona le encantas.

- Cállate ya, niña. Hermione es la prometida de Ronald, y no necesita ningún anillo que lo atestigüe. –llegó hasta donde estaba la castaña y entrelazó un brazo con uno de los de ella.- Ven, querida, quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. –miró a los demás y añadió.- ¿A quien se le ha ocurrido invitar a esa chismosa? Seguro que a mi Molly, es demasiado buena, siempre lo fue.

- Te sacaste la lotería con Hermione, hermanito. –le dijo Fred cuando pasó por su lado, llevaba en brazos a su hija que no paraba de darle manotazos en la cara.

- Si, tal vez algún día consigamos perdonarte por lo de Lav-Lav. –añadió George dándole una palmada en la espalda que un poco mas y desmonta al pelirrojo.

- Nunca pensé que te olvidarías tan pronto de mi, Ro-Ro. Con lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos. –Lavender tenía un rictus lastimero en la cara y hacia pucheros continuamente. Intentaba que le salieran las lágrimas, pero no daba resultado.- Estoy muy disgustada, me voy a meditar. –y se encaminó con decisión y dramatismo hacia el baño.

Dejando a los demás dentro de la casa soportando el tornado lastimero de Lavender, Noralie y Hermione salieron al jardín trasero. Hacia una noche muy tranquila, con un cielo despejado en el cual se podían ver las estrellas brillantes y la luna de color gris perla. La castaña ayudó a la anciana a bajar los escalones y después a sentarse en un banco de granito blanco. Noralie palmeó el sitio que había a su lado y Hermione se sentó. No sabia muy bien qué iba a decirle a la mujer, suponía que lo mismo que a los demás. El problema es que no contaba con que más sabe el diablo de viejo que por diablo, y Noralie tenia la capacidad de leer la verdad en los ojos de las personas. La castaña le agradaba mucho y de un simple vistazo supo que era la mujer adecuada para su díscolo nieto; otra cosa es que ninguno de los dos se había dado por aludido aun. Suspiró y miró al cielo. Hacia ya siete años que su querido esposo Billius la había dejado sola en la tierra, pero ella no podía irse hasta no ver a sus siete nietos colocados y felices.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señora Prewett? –le preguntó Hermione. Calculaba que la anciana debía de tener más de ochenta años y el suspiro que acababa de dar la preocupó. Su corazón se aceleró cuando Noralie se volteó para mirarla con una amplia sonrisa.

- Si, querida. Solo recordaba a mi Billius; le encantaban las noches como esta. Ronald lleva su segundo nombre en recuerdo a él, ¿lo sabias? Es un chico muy especial nuestro pequeño Ron, y sospecho que tu eso ya lo sabes. –le palmeó suavemente una mano.- Si no vas a llamarme Nona aun, al menos dime Noralie, por favor.

- Tiene un nombre precioso, señora…Noralie. –Hermione sonrió; la anciana le agradaba.

- Gracias, querida, eres un sol. Ahora cuéntame el lío en el que te ha metido mi nieto querido.

- N-no…no sé a qué se refiere. –la castaña desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Eres una muy buena amiga y fiel, pero no eres la prometida de mi nieto…aun. –las palabras de Noralie descolocaron a Hermione, que levantó la cabeza con presteza y abrió mucho los ojos. La anciana seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en los labios y no parecía para nada ofendida.- Este viaje va a cambiar tu vida, Hermione. No tengas miedo de ver más allá de los gestos, querida.

- ¿Cómo…cómo sabe…?

- Porque soy muy vieja, mi niña. Pero una cosa te digo, debes de ser muy importante para Ronald, si ha consentido en traerte para que te conozca toda la familia. Eres la primera mujer que lo hace; bueno, también está la malcriada esa, pero aquello fue un error, y nunca fue presentada como nada más. –Noralie le apretó una mano.- Pero deja de temblar, mi niña; no voy a decir nada. Estoy segura de que ambos tenéis vuestras razones para hacer esto. Lo que si sería conveniente es que prepararais una buena historia, contra más romántica mejor…y comprar un bonito anillo.

- El anillo parece ser muy importante aquí. –observó Hermione bajando la vista al suelo de nuevo. Tenía la mente saturada por las palabras de la anciana y su corazón parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. Además estaba la situación con Ron y su casi beso.

- ¿Cuéntame algo sobre ti, querida? No bromeaba cuando he dicho que quería saberlo todo de ti.

- Bu-bueno, soy abogada y trabajo con su nieto en el mismo bufete. Me encanta mi trabajo y me empleo a fondo en él. Adoro la lectura y en mis ratos libres también me gusta pintar, lo cual no se me da del todo mal. Soy una chica muy normal, señora Prewett.

- Una chica inteligente y cultivada; pero de normal nada, sino mi nieto no te habría traído aquí. Lo ha hecho porque quería, nadie le puso una pistola en la sien para coartarlo. ¿Tienes familia?

- No. Mis padres, John y Dalia, murieron cuando yo tenía quince años y…era hija única. Durante tres años estuve viviendo con una tía abuela, hasta que me fui a la universidad. Pero tía Callie murió hace siete años también. Así que estoy sola. –la tristeza asomó al tono de voz de Hermione. Del interior de la casa les llegaron voces y risas cada vez más numerosas.

- Siento oír eso; debió de ser muy duro para ti perder a tus padres, eras muy jovencita. –le apretó de nuevo la mano.- Pero eso de que estás sola no es cierto; tienes a mi nieto, que se que te quiere muchísimo, y desde ya nos tienes a nosotros también. Somos una familia algo empalagosa, pero solo queremos la felicidad de nuestros seres queridos. Y ahora será mejor que entremos, porque me parece que nos estamos perdiendo toda la diversión. Es una lástima que el bueno de Percy no esté aquí con su familia; tenia muchas ganas de ver al pequeño Gabriel, pero se enfermó a última hora. –Noralie se levantó con la ayuda de su bastón y entrelazó de nuevo su brazo con el de Hermione.- Eres una chica estupenda, lo sé.

Al entrar de nuevo en la casa, se cruzaron con Lavender que corría como una loca hacia el baño; tenía el cabello cubierto de agua azul y gritaba como una loca. Detrás de ella venían los gemelos, disculpándose pero sin quitar la sonrisa de sus idénticas caras. En el comedor ya estaban casi todos sentados y Annelle y Jack estaban durmiendo en sus camas. La señora Weasley, ayudada por Lydia y Bill, terminaba de poner la mesa y servía los primeros platos. Ron se levantó de un salto al ver a Hermione entrar del brazo de su abuela; estaba nervioso, pues con Noralie uno nunca sabía qué esperar. La mujer les guiñó un ojo a los gemelos y soltó una carcajada. Ron se acercó a ellas y se quedó parado, no sabía cómo tenia que actuar para con Hermione.

- Sería conveniente que besaras a tu prometida, Ronald, aunque sea en la mejilla. –dijo Noralie en voz baja y le guiñó también un ojo. Después subió la voz para que todos pudieran oírla.- Es una chica encantadora, querido. Has elegido muy bien; al igual que mis gemelos hermosos han elegido bien a su victima, bien hecho, chicos. –se soltó de la castaña para ir al encuentro de estos.

- Lo sabe. –susurró Hermione muy cerca de la oreja de Ron. El pelirrojo le había pasado un brazo por la cintura y ambos se encontraban muy juntos.- Ron, lo sabe. Yo…

- Shh, no digas nada. –por el rabillo del ojo vio que Lavender salía del baño.- Lo siento, hora de actuar. –cogió las mejillas de Hermione con sus manos, de forma que sus labios no se veían desde fuera y acercó su rostro a ellos. La castaña temblaba de pies a cabeza y su corazón latía con violencia, pero el esperado contacto nunca llegó a ser real para ellos. Sin embargo, si para Lavender, que hizo un mohín infantil y entró de nuevo al baño. Aunque lo peor de todo es que ambos habrían deseado darse ese beso de verdad, sin trabas y sin pensar en nada más.- Bi-bien… conseguimos disuadirla. –Ron aun tenía las manos en las mejillas de Hermione.

- S-si. –susurró ella. No podía apartar sus ojos de los de Ron y sentía que en cuando la soltara caería al suelo. Tenía las piernas como de gelatina. Ron subió su mano hasta su cabello y le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo más y Ron desvió su mirada hacia esos labios entreabiertos. Se agachó un poco para estar más cerca de ellos, ella suspiró nerviosa, Ron se acercó un poco más…

- A cenar, hijos. –los llamó la señora Weasley desde el marco de la puerta y ellos se apartaron.

La cena con los Weasley fue tranquila y distendida, igual que la de la noche anterior. Hermione quedó sentada entre Ron y Noralie y compartió confidencias con la anciana para sorpresa de todos. Nunca antes le había caído nadie tan bien; era una chica inteligente, culta, sencilla y bonita. Lavender también se quedó para la cena, aunque se marchó nada más terminar, después de lanzar una mirada lastimosa a Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados en un mismo sillón. Ron siempre había estado ahí para ella; no lo quería, pero tampoco iba a renunciar a él tan fácilmente. La señora Weasley siempre amable con todos, se disculpó con ella, pero la rubia se marchó ofendidísima.

Ninguno de los dos, ni Ron ni Hermione, controló su comportamiento esa noche. De verdad se ceñían a un papel con el cual ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo. Apenas cruzaron palabras y solo se abrazaban o tocaban cuando había gente alrededor. Al subir a su habitación, cada uno se tumbó en su "cama" particular y se desearon las buenas noches con un susurro. Tardaron muchísimo en coger el sueño, no era fácil tener en tu mente el pensamiento de querer besar a tu mejor amigo/a y saber que está a un metro escaso de tu lado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Hermione se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, tanto que ni siquiera había amanecido. Su mente era un mundo de sensaciones y de imágenes. No comprendía porque su corazón había deseado tan fervientemente ese contacto tan significativo con los labios de Ron. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y exhaló un gran suspiro, estaba en el porche trasero de la casa de los Weasley y sostenía entre sus manos una taza de café. En la mesilla de madera descansaba un cenicero con los restos de tres cigarrillos. No era una mujer de fumar a menudo, tan solo lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa o la situación la superaba. Como en esos momentos. Pensar que la causa de sus desvelos era su despistado y casi siempre infantil mejor amigo…si no fuera por lo que implicaba se estaría riendo como una loca. Pero en cambio, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza; ni siquiera habían hablado todavía. Se arrellanó mejor en la mecedora y cerró los ojos.

Pasó casi una hora entera hasta que sintió movimiento en la cocina; se encogió aun más y deseó no ser encontrada. Necesitaba ese tiempo a solas y no quería hablar con nadie. Durante unos segundos su corazón se aceleró al pensar que tal vez podría ser Ron; no se atrevía ni a mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse. Pero Hermione recibió una de cal y otra de arena. No era Ron el que había bajado tan temprano, y no iba a poder pensar a solas. Después de abrir armarios, encender la tostadora y colocar todo su desayuno en una bandeja, la cabecita pelirroja de Ginny asomó por la puerta que daba al porche trasero. Si se sorprendió de encontrar a la castaña allí sentada, no lo dijo, y con una sonrisa ella también se sentó en la otra mecedora.

- Buenos días, Herm. –sus ojos tenían un brillo muy especial que no dejaban ver que se acababa de levantar. La castaña abrió los ojos y por inercia le sonrió de vuelta. Ginny ya estaba vestida con un vestido de tirantes de color blanco; era muy ancho y en el pecho tenia tres flores bordadas con hilo azul marino.- Hace un día estupendo, ¿no crees? Había pensado que podíamos relajarnos en la piscina, coger un poco de color, que ambas lo necesitamos.

- Si, claro, porqué no. –Hermione habría dicho que si a cualquier cosa con tal de no encontrarse con el pelirrojo en todo el día. Sabía que era una actitud tonta e infantil, e impropia de ella, pero así era como había decidido afrontarlo hasta el momento. Miró la bandeja con el desayuno de Ginny y sonrió.- Alguien se ha levantado con hambre hoy.

- Ey, no me critiques, soy una Weasley, nos caracterizamos por comer mucho. –contestó la pelirroja dándole un mordisco a su tostada untada con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.- Además, tengo un buen motivo para hacerlo.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. La verdad es que la hermana de Ron le parecía todo un personajillo muy especial y le caía muy bien. Ginny era la típica mejor amiga sin la que no podías vivir. La castaña sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón; ella nunca había tenido una mejor amiga. Tan solo Ron había ocupado ese puesto.- ¿Tiene que ver con el brillo de tus ojos?

- ¿Qué les pasa a mis ojos? –Ginny se sonrojó sobremanera. No era buena guardando secretos, pero con este tenia que hacer una excepción; al menos hasta que… Se llevó el vaso de zumo de mango a los labios y sorbió una buena cantidad. Observó a Hermione en silencio y con ojo crítico. Ella le guardaría el secreto, lo sabia.- Voy a tener que ir todo el día con gafas de sol. Escucha, Herm, ¿te puedo contar algo? Pero es un secreto, nadie debe enterarse aun.

- No se si deberías confiar en mi; apenas nos conocemos. –dijo Hermione. Fue un acto de poner con palabras un hecho que era verdad; sin intención de ofender o dar una lectura diferente a la frase.- Aunque siempre se me ha dado escuchar a la gente, así que…-se encogió de hombros.

- Que cosas tienes, Herm. ¡Pero si vamos a ser familia, mujer! Además, esto te concierne. –Ginny bajó la voz en la última frase. Apuró la tostada y dio un nuevo trago al vaso de zumo, y acercó más la mecedora hacia donde estaba Hermione.- Pues verás, no se lo he dicho nadie aun, pero…es casi seguro…y…pues tendría que callármelo, pero no puedo…no puedo más…

- Ginny me estás mareando. ¿Qué te ocurre? –a la castaña cada vez le caía mejor la pelirroja y pensar que dentro de una semana se despediría de ella y ya no vería más…la ponía muy triste. Movió la cabeza un par de veces y alejó ese pensamiento.- No será nada malo, ¿no?

- Que va, Hermione. ¿Tu crees que estaría así de feliz por algo que no fuera bueno? A ver, acércate más a mi, no quiero que nadie nos escuche. Aquí las paredes son tan finas que…en fin…verás…-la castaña se acercó a la pelirroja y juntaron sus cabezas para hablar en susurros que a duras penas pudieron contener por la emoción del momento. Se estaban abrazando cuando por la puerta apareció un somnoliento Harry. El moreno se atusó el cabello, revolviéndolo aun más y miró a las dos mujeres. Le dio un beso de buenos días en la mejilla a Hermione y después besó a Ginny en los labios.- Hola, amor. ¿Al fin llegaste a una tregua con las sábanas?

- N-no…e-es…ju-justo. –dijo Harry entre un bostezo. Se restregó los ojos con las palmas de las manos y se estiró unos segundos. Después hizo levantarse a la pelirroja y se sentó él en la mecedora con ella en el regazo. Ginny iba a protestar, pero sus palabras se quedaron en la boca de Harry tras un nuevo beso.- Es injusto, no deberían de hacerme levantar tan temprano los días que no tengo trabajo. Por una vez que puedo dormir.

- Ya sabes como son mis hermanos, cielo. –Ginny le acarició la mejilla, arrugó la nariz; necesitaba un afeitado. Miró a Harry enarcando una ceja y el moreno captó la indirecta con una sonrisa. Volviéndose hacia la castaña, Ginny explicó el planning de los chicos.- Hoy mis hermanos se van a llevar a Harry a pescar; aunque es solo una excusa para cantarle las cuarenta.

- ¿Eso significa que Ron también irá? –preguntó Hermione con un atisbo de esperanza; no quería ver al pelirrojo, no hasta que se le aclarara un poco más la mente. Por suerte para ella, Ginny lo tomó como una muestra más del amor que sentía la castaña por su hermano, que no podía ni pasar un día sin él.

- Por supuesto que irá; él es el peor, no te tendrá compasión porque seas su mejor amigo, amor. Lo siento, a mi me conoció antes y tengo derechos de antigüedad y de hermana. –rió Ginny al ver como Harry tragaba con dificultad la tostada que había cogido de su plato.- Lo que me lleva a lo que te estaba diciendo antes, Herm. Tenemos el día entero para las chicas, y creo que nos convendría un poco de relax antes del concierto de esta noche.

- Bueno…vale. –la castaña se encogió de hombros; cualquier plan lejos del pelirrojo estaría bien para ella. Miró alrededor y aguzó el oído; en la cocina se escuchaba movimiento de nuevo y en pocos segundos se verían abordados por tres diablillos de cabello rojo. Cerca de la casa de los Weasley había otra algo más pequeña y su jardín colindaba con el de esta. Hermione la observó durante unos segundos hasta que se volvió a enganchar a la conversación después de escuchar su nombre. La señora Weasley salía de la casa con una jarra de zumo de naranja y una tetera.

- …Hermione le cayó muy bien a Nona anoche; cuando Harry y yo fuimos a llevarla a su casa no paró de hablar de ella. –Ginny posó sus ojos marrones en la castaña y sonrió.- Dijo que eras muy inteligente y bella, además de tener un corazón de oro, y para eso Nona es un as. Sabe calar muy bien a la gente. Lo que no entendí fue lo que dijo al final, que esperaba que en este viaje encontraras las respuestas a tu enigma. –mordió una tostada que le ofrecía Harry y recostó la cabeza en su hombro.- Nona a veces dice cosas extrañas.

- Buenos días, hijos. –dijo la señora Weasley. Entró de nuevo unos minutos a la cocina y volvió a salir con tostadas y vasos. Ahogó un suspiro y se acercó una silla a la mesa del porche. Miró con una sonrisa a los tres jóvenes y se sintió inmensamente feliz. Molly Weasley vivía por y para su familia.- ¿Habéis dormido todos bien? Aunque creo que algunos todavía siguen.

- Mamá, hablarás con ellos ¿no? –Harry miró con cara de perrito degollado a la mujer que soltó una carcajada. Su corazón se sentía henchido cada vez que el moreno la llamaba "mamá".- Quieren llevarme a pescar, pero creo que al que quieren pescar es a mi. –se refería al día de chicos que habían montado los hermanos de Ginny.

Hermione estaba presente en la conversación, pero realmente no estaba allí. Lo que había dicho Ginny sobre Noralie la tenía bastante intrigada; ella sí que sabía a qué se refería la anciana, pero no estaba segura de querer averiguarlo. El corazón bombeaba tan fuerte y tan rápido que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Acostumbrada a estar sola, ahora estaba descubriendo las ventajas y lo que significaba tener una familia amorosa alrededor; volteó la cabeza justo en el momento en que Molly se levantaba y le daba un beso tranquilizador en la mejilla a Harry.

- No te preocupes, cielo. Arthur irá con vosotros para asegurarse de que todo irá bien. –recogió las tazas y los platos sucios que había encima de la mesa y se metió de nuevo en la casa.

- Se olvida de que él es también el padre de la novia. –rezongó el moreno.

Hermione encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios ante el gesto de disconformidad de la pareja. Pero de verdad que lo necesitaba. La abogada eficiente y segura se había quedado en Nueva York. A Londres solo había viajado la chica sencilla e insegura que era en realidad. ¿Y si Ron no volvía a hablarle o su amistad se resentía? Definitivamente tendría que haber pensado mejor antes de aceptar acompañarlo a ese viaje. Por otro lado, no había pasado nada entre ellos y no entendía porque se comportaban como dos chiquillos. Se quedó pensativa mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras Harry y Ginny se besaban.

Los chicos se fueron después de desayunar, ya bien entrada la mañana. En la casa quedaron la señora Weasley, Ginny y Hermione, además de los cinco nietos mayores. Pero con Belle y Elora no se podía contar, pues habían salido con los adolescentes de la urbanización y estaban en un cine cercano. Los niños jugaban a la pelota en el jardín y la señora Weasley aprovechaba para descansar un rato de su ruidosa familia. Eso dejaba de nuevo solas a Hermione y Ginny durante la tarde. A la noche se juntarían con las dos jovencitas para ir al concierto de Beyoncé. Pero de momento se habían apalancado en el jardín y tomaban el sol tapadas por unos finos bikinis negros.

- Pero si es la bella Ginevra en carne y hueso. –dijo una voz de repente. Las chicas abrieron los ojos detrás de sus gafas de sol y miraron hacia el seto que separaba el jardín del de la otra casa. Allí había una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con el cabello negro teñido y unos ojos grises que taladraban a todo aquel que miraban. Era bajita y se tenía que aupar para poder ver más allá del seto.- Ya pensamos que te había pasado algo antes de la boda; como nunca paras por aquí. Pobre Harry, seguro que se quedaría destrozado si te volvieras loca con tanto detalle.

- Buenos tardes, señora Chang. –contestó Ginny después de chasquear la lengua; nunca le habían gustado los vecinos de sus padres, pero tenia un motivo muy particular y significativo. Masculló un par de frases entre dientes y volvió a su tono amable habitual.- Ya sabe como son los preparativos de una boda, acuérdese de la suya. Es una suerte que Cho todavía siga soltera, sino se volverían locas ustedes también. Pero esté tranquila que mi boda sigue en pie y Harry es un novio muy comprensivo. Sabemos muy bien lo que hacemos.

- Lo se, querida, lo se. No ha debido de ser fácil mantener una relación durante diez años sin concretarla; os habéis tardado mucho. Cuando al fin lo anunciasteis, no nos lo podíamos creer, Cho se quedó muy sorprendida.

- Ya lo creo que se sorprendió; lleva toda la vida intentando quitarme a mi Harry. –le murmuró Ginny a Hermione. Estaba tensa y se le notaba a pesar del disimulo.

- Y ahora solo queda el pequeño Ronald por colocar. Tal vez aun haya esperanzas para mi Cho. Tu sabes lo hermosa que es, cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de casarse con ella.

- Ha llegado el momento de presentarte. –le dijo Ginny a la castaña, luego alzó la voz para añadir con una sonrisa.- Señora Chang, no le he presentado a mi amiga. Hermione Granger, es la prometida de mi hermano Ron; han venido juntos desde Nueva York.

- ¿Prometida? Oh, querida, ya todos los Weasley están fuera del mercado, es una lástima. Aunque tu madre tiene que estar que se sube por las paredes de contenta. –se volteó hacia un hombrecillo bajito y rechoncho que había aparecido detrás suya. Sus rasgos eran orientales y sus ojos denotaban un descontento constante.- Liang, querido, ¿has oído eso? Hasta Ronald tiene novia. Pobre Cho, el disgusto que se va a llevar. –regresó hacia las chicas.- Bueno, queridas, tengo que dejaros, he de avisar a la pobre Cho. Nos vemos en la boda, supongo.

- Que pase un buen día, señora Chang. –se despidió Ginny y después suspiró sonoramente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son esos? –preguntó Hermione. La conversación había molestado mucho a la pelirroja y ella quería saber porqué. No es que fuera una persona curiosa, pero se preocupaba por la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

- Los Chang. –habló como si tuviera un limón en la boca.- No los soporto; su hija Cho, ha perseguido a Harry desde que tengo memoria. Ella es un año mayor y…cuando íbamos al colegio, durante unos meses Harry estuvo colado por ella, pero ella no le hacia ningún caso…hasta que lo utilizó para darle celos a otro. –chasqueó la lengua.- Total que siempre me echa en cara que el primer beso de Harry fue con ella y se comporta como su perrito faldero. Es realmente vomitivo y desagradable ver como se rebaja y no acepta la realidad.

- Eso no debe de afectarte, Gin, ahora menos que nunca. Piensa que a pesar de ella…Harry y tu seguís juntos y os vais a casar –le puso una mano en el brazo y lo apretó ligeramente en señal de apoyo.- Además, seguro que no es tan desagradable como Lavender.

- Umm…tienes razón. –aceptó la pelirroja después de pensarlo unos segundos y rió.- Menudo tándem; si es que mi hermano y Harry son unos gilipollas a la hora de escoger mujeres, excepto a nosotras, claro. –miró el reloj de pulsera y se sentó en la tumbona.- Hora de darse una ducha rápida, vestirse y salir hacia el concierto.

- ¿Tan pronto? Si solo son las cinco. –se levantó enrollándose la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Había pasado una agradable tarde conociendo mejor a la pelirroja y no acordándose del pelirrojo para nada. Hasta ese momento.- ¿Crees que Harry estará bien?

- Claro. Él hace tiempo que forma parte de la familia y es como un hermano más para los chicos, solo que han de mantener la tradición de cuidar de la única mujer Weasley. –rodó los ojos.- Además, Ron nunca permitiría que le pasara algo a su mejor amigo…básicamente porque después se las tendría que ver conmigo. –rió la pelirroja.

- Ay, Ginny, para ser la única mujer…los tienes a todos controlados. –rió la castaña mientras subían por las escaleras. En la pared había infinidad de fotografías familiares, algunas de ellas antiguas, de los abuelos. Hermione pudo ver que Ron se parecía mucho a su abuelo Billius y sonrió a su pesar.

- A todos no. Ahora a quien obedece Ron y a quien no quita los ojos de encima es a ti. A mi me miraba de manera fraternal, para protegerme, pero a ti…se te come con la mirada. Él te quiere mucho, lo se. –sentenció Ginny al llegar a la puerta de su habitación.- Nos vemos en el salón en quince minutos. –y entró dejando a la castaña en el pasillo.

Durante su ducha rápida, Hermione no se quitó de la cabeza las palabras de Ginny. Ella también quería a Ron, lo quería demasiado, como nunca antes había querido a nadie desde que sus padres murieran. Bueno, durante un tiempo había estado ÉL, pero ya formaba parte del pasado y le dolía de solo recordarlo. Ron nunca le haría daño y se estaban comportando como unos completos idiotas e infantiles. Esa misma noche, a la vuelta del concierto, arreglaría las cosas con él. Pero mientras tanto, quince minutos después bajó al salón con un tejano azul y una blusa blanca de tirantes; en los pies llevaba unas bailarinas blancas y un pequeño bolso cruzado con algunas cosas. Belle y Elora ya estaban allí y pronto unieron a la castaña a su conversación trivial sobre canciones y espectáculos. Ginny se retrasó diez minutos, pero al cruzar una mirada con Hermione, esta supo que había una razón de peso para ello. Se acercó a ella y se abrazaron antes de salir por la puerta.

El Royal Albert Hall estaba lleno, las entradas hacia meses que se habían agotado y los críticos coincidían en que merecía la pena. La potencia de la voz de Beyoncé aumentaba en directo y los números musicales no tenían desperdicio. Las cuatro mujeres estaban en uno de los palcos más cercanos al escenario, aunque sabían que poco sería el tiempo que permanecerían sentadas. Con puntualidad británica comenzó el concierto y las dos chiquillas entonaron con emoción las letras más movidas de la bella Beyoncé. _Crazy in Love_ y _Single Ladies _eran las que ganaban por goleada, hasta se sabían las complicadas coreografías. Ginny lo observaba todo con ojos brillantes e intentando no moverse mucho, estaba muy emocionada. Esa noche daba comienzo al fin de su vida como soltera para pronto embarcarse en la de casada. Sin embargo, las canciones favoritas de Hermione eran las que contenían las letras más profundas, como _Broken Hearted Girl_, _Dangerously in Love_ o _Halo_. La castaña sentía cada una de las palabras de esas canciones como si fueran propias. Ella sabía lo que era ser la chica con el corazón roto. Pero fue otra canción la que le devolvió la determinación e hizo que se acordara del pelirrojo.

De vuelta a casa, en el taxi, las cuatro iban apretujadas en el asiento trasero. Eran más de la una de madrugada y las luces de la casa familiar estaban todas apagadas. Belle y Elora que ahogaban bostezos rápidamente se perdieron en su habitación cuando el taxi paró en la entrada. Hermione y Ginny pagaron al hombre y en silencio también entraron. La castaña se entretuvo a beber un vaso de agua en la cocina y subió sola las escaleras hasta la buhardilla. El corazón se le aceleró cuando al abrir la puerta vio la imponente figura de Ron tumbada en la cama; su cuerpo contrastaba totalmente con su cara de ángel. Debía de estar rendido del todo, pues no se había quitado ni la ropa, tan solo los zapatos. Siguiendo un impulso, Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama y le retiró unos mechones de cabello pelirrojo. Ron se movió, pero no se despertó. La castaña le acarició la mejilla pecosa y sonrió al tiempo que tarareaba la letra de la canción.

_I've been alone  
When I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud?  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora. **

**La canción que susurra Hermione es **_**Ave Maria**_** de Beyoncé; tanto la melodía como la letra son preciosas, así que si tenéis oportunidad de escucharla, hacedlo. No os arrepentiréis.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**

_**¡¡Hola!!**_

_**Aquí estoy con el capítulo más esperado, jejeje.**_

_**Espero que os guste mucho.**_

_**Y aprovecho para deciros que tengo una nueva historia y bueno, me haría mucha ilusión que me apoyarais también con ella, jeje. El argumento es un tanto especial, pero si le dais una oportunidad no os va a decepcionar. Os dejo el enlace.**_

_**.net/s/5216558/1/Posdata_te_amo_AU**_

_**Muchas gracias como siempre por vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Fani.**_

_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***_

**Capítulo 10: **

El 30 de julio, la familia Weasley al completo cogió un ferry que bordeaba el río Támesis y salía hasta el Atlántico. Tal vez hubiera sido más conveniente viajar en tren o incluso en avión, pero con ninguno de estos transportes podían llevarse sus coches. El ferry era pequeño y aparte de ellos, tan solo había un par de familias más. Los hermanos de Ron fueron distribuyéndose con sus mujeres e hijos, a los que no perdían de vista. Para el pelirrojo y la castaña, el principio del viaje fue tenso, muy tenso. Se palpaba una distancia que no había existido anteriormente. La suerte fue que los Weasley estaban tan emocionados con el viaje que no se dieron cuenta. Hermione se entretuvo con un libro, pero pronto salió de la cabina que compartía con Noralie, Harry y Ginny y los señores Weasley; le faltaba el aire. Ignoraba donde estaba Ron e ignoró la mirada penetrante que le dedicó Noralie. La anciana si que sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

Hermione nunca había estado en Gales, y eso al menos conseguía que su ilusión no se esfumara. El casi beso con Ron rondaba en su cabeza constantemente. Nunca, en los más de seis años que llevaban de amistad, se había visto abocada ello. Así que era entendible su consternación. Ella y Ron no habían hablado, ni siquiera se habían mirado, más que de reojo. Bajó las escaleras laterales y se plantó cerca de donde estaban los coches. Los fue bordeando hasta que se quedó en la popa del ferry. Frente a sus ojos, la ciudad de Londres cada vez se iba haciendo más pequeña. Se apoyó en la barandilla y cerró los ojos; pequeñas gotas de agua salada subían desde el mar. Pasaron diez minutos, hasta que percibió una presencia detrás suya.

Ron había intentado despejarse la cabeza jugando con sus sobrinos al ajedrez o hablando de su trabajo con sus hermanos mayores. Bill y Percy eran los más responsables en ese terreno y estaban sumamente orgullosos de la empresa de contabilidad que tenia la familia. Pero el olor a dalias que desprendía Hermione ya se había convertido en parte de él y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. El pelirrojo también estaba algo confundido, y sabía que lo mejor era hablarlo. Por eso había aprovechado esa oportunidad de estar a solas. Él y Hermione solo eran amigos, nada más. Era de tontos pensar en algo más. Sin embargo, cuando la castaña se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, el corazón de Ron se aceleró y sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

- Hola. –dijo ella en un susurro. No llevaba maquillaje y el sonrojo de sus mejillas era natural. El cabello castaño flotaba como si fueran hilos al viento y la blusa negra se le pegaba al cuerpo de manera muy sensual.

- Hola. –correspondió él cuando dejó de analizarla. Se apoyó a su lado en la barandilla y miró hacia el horizonte. Eran las doce del mediodía y el sol estaba en su momento más álgido del día. Los rayos amarillos dotaban al mar azul de un brillo espectacular.- Es una vista preciosa.

- Si, lo es. –Hermione podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba. Deseaba cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos se encontrara en otro lugar; en otra situación. Se sentía muy incómoda, no por lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, sino por lo que podría haber significado.

- Herm…tenemos que hablar. –dijo Ron y se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo.- Realmente no sé por dónde empezar, puesto que no ha pasado nada. Pero ambos nos sentimos incómodos y eso es algo que no me gusta.

- Lo sé; a mi tampoco me gusta. –ella volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, manteniendo sus manos enlazadas por encima de la barandilla gris. Era un hombre hermoso, eso lo sabia, pero con unos rasgos masculinos muy marcado que hicieron que a Hermione le temblaran las piernas.

- ¿Estuviste a punto de besarme la otra noche? –la pregunta tan directa de él, la descolocó.

- ¿Estuviste **TU** a punto de besarme la otra noche? –después de unos segundos de sorpresa y bastante sofoco, Hermione le devolvió la pregunta con el rostro sumamente rojo.

- Buen punto. –medió sonrió él; suspiró.- No me hagas explicarte porqué, pero me pareció muy natural querer besarte en ese momento. Y creo que no solo yo lo deseaba. No es nada malo, pero…-Ron movió las manos en el aire.

- Ron, no quiero que nuestra amistad se estropee por un impulso o por una confusión de ideas. –Hermione puso en palabras lo que realmente les preocupaba a los dos. Se miraron a los ojos como lo hacían antes de ese impulso.

- A mi tampoco me gustaría que pasara. –Ron le pasó una mano por la cintura y ella descansó la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de él. Le acarició el cabello con cariño y el olor a dalias llenó de nuevo sus pulmones.- ¿Crees que podrías llegar a sentir algo por mi si nos besáramos?

- No lo sé; ¿y tu por mi? –Hermione siguió mirando el mar azul en calma. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón hacia rato que le latía a una velocidad desconocida.

- No lo sé. Por eso creo que deberíamos besarnos y aclarar de una vez esta situación. –Ron volteó la cara para mirarla cuando lo dijo. Hermione levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca.

- ¿Hablas…enserio? –con sus ojos color miel taladraba al pelirrojo en busca de algún atisbo de broma o burla, pero no había ninguno. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como el cabello de un Weasley y sentía en que cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar.

- Totalmente. Odio estar así contigo; eres una persona muy importante para mi. Te quiero, y no me gustaría perderte por una tontería como esa. Además, es que ni siquiera nos hemos besado. Deberíamos dejar de comportarnos como unos críos y empezar a actuar como los adultos serenos y derechos que somos…o intentamos ser. –el razonamiento de Ron era totalmente correcto y la castaña no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

- Tienes razón, pero… ¿de verdad quieres besarme? –se aventó con la mano para darse un poco de aire, que lo necesitaba y mucho.

- Es la única forma de salir de dudas y volver a como éramos antes. –Ron hablaba muy enserio.- No me gusta estar a tu lado y sentir que en realidad estás muy lejos de mi. Nuestra relación no es así. Eres mi mejor amiga, y quiero recuperarla antes de perderla del todo.

- Tu lo has dicho, soy tu mejor amiga, y los mejores amigos nunca se pierden. Vas a tener que aguantarme algún tiempo más, Weasley. Bien, ahora…–Hermione se volteó del todo, se apartó el cabello de la cara, se humedeció los labios y miró al pelirrojo.- Bésame.

- ¿Ahora? –Ron se echó para atrás y se sonrojó levemente. No se esperaba que ella aceptara su teoría tan pronto. Tragó saliva y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si. Contra antes salgamos de dudas mejor. –Hermione le pasó una mano por el brazo.- Ron, tenemos una boda en la que actuar y…la función comienza mañana a primera hora. Debemos ajustar nuestros papeles a la realidad.

- Muy bien. Si así lo quieres, te besaré ahora. –el pelirrojo le pasó una mano por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Temblaban ligeramente, ya fuera por el frío que empezaba a hacer o por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

- Lo queremos los dos. –rezongó ella. Ladeó la cabeza y una nueva ráfaga de viento le revolvió el cabello castaño tapándole el rostro. Con delicadeza, Ron se lo retiró y después le acarició la mejilla. Hermione tuvo que poner sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo porque las piernas parecían querer fallarle. Ron se fue acercando a ella muy lentamente, sin quitar sus ojos azules de los de ella.

- Lo queremos los dos. –ratificó él. Intensificó el agarre en su cintura y besó primero su nariz antes de bajar a sus labios. Eran rojos, gruesos y sabían a cerezas. Hermione cerró los ojos, pero Ron los mantuvo abiertos para ver como se sonrojaba. Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla izquierda de ella y la posó con delicadeza. Sintió como la piel de ella temblaba y su sonrojo se intensificaba. Hermione subió sus manos hasta la nuca pelirroja y movió sus dedos entre los cabellos. Sus labios y los de Ron encajaban perfectamente. Movieron sus bocas a un mismo compás, y no utilizaron la lengua, pero sentían que el alma se les escaparía en cualquier momento. Ron bajó ambas manos hasta la espalda de Hermione y la arrinconó contra la barandilla del barco. El cabello de ella le hacia cosquillas en el rostro, pero no se detuvo. Pasó su lengua por los labios de ella, aunque no la entró en la boca, y después los succionó. Fue la falta de aire la que hizo que se separaran con un gemido que quedó ahogado por el ruido del mar.- ¿Y bien? ¿Sentiste algo?

- Yo…yo…n-no. No sentí nada. ¿Y tu? –la castaña muy roja, aun seguía apoyándose en los hombros del pelirrojo. Tenía los labios hinchados y la mirada brillante; se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca pensó que besar a Ron fuera así. Ese beso había conseguido hacerla temblar de arriba abajo e infundirle un calor que antes no sentía. Había probado el sabor a menta de los labios de Ron y había sentido la delicadeza de sus manos en su cintura. Hermione había sentido muchas cosas, pero dijo que no.

- No…no, yo tampoco. –el tono de voz de Ron fue monótono; se esforzó porque no hubiera ninguna emoción en él. El cosquilleo que había comenzado en sus pies, se había extendido por todo el cuerpo y había despertado en él otra clase de deseos. Pero al igual que Hermione, no iba a aceptarlo…todavía.

- Bien, pues…entonces…hemos sido unos idiotas al preocuparnos por algo que no tenía razón de ser. –dijo Hermione siempre práctica.- Me alegro de haberlo aclarado.

- Si, yo también. Ahora sabemos que nuestra amistad no se resentirá bajo ningún concepto. –Ron le indicó con un ademán que volviera a apoyarse en su hombro y los dos contemplaron muy juntos la llegada del crepúsculo. Las sensaciones quedaron en un segundo plano esta vez; por el bien de los dos, pensaron.

Claro que desde la cabina donde estaban Harry y Ginny, las cosas se habían visto de forma muy diferente. La pelirroja en particular no cabía en si de gozo. Hasta ese mismo momento había tenido sus dudas de que la relación de Ron y Hermione fuera falsa. Pero después de un beso como ese…Ginny sabía muy bien cuando entre dos personas había amor…y entre ellos lo había. Harry la tenía abrazada por detrás y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y en el hombro.

- ¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó a la pelirroja. Acariciaba su cintura con las manos y se movía al compás de una melodía que solo existía en su cabeza.- Parecías muy concentrada.

- Estaba mirando a Ron y Hermione…se quieren mucho. –Ginny apoyó las manos encima de las de Harry y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás.- Creo que hacen una pareja perfecta…aunque aun les falta soltarse un poco más en público.

- Hermione es una gran chica; muy inteligente y centrada, justo lo que necesita Ron. –Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Pero no todo el mundo puede ser tan amoroso y especial como tu.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy especial? –Ginny se volteó para mirarlo. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y acercó sus labios a los de él. Sus ojos color chocolate no se separaban de los verdes de él.

- Muy especial. –corroboró él antes de besarla suavemente.- Muy amorosa…muy preciosa…muy mía…muy Ginny. –acompañó cada característica con un nuevo beso.- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. –la pelirroja se dejó envolver por los fuertes brazos del moreno y se abrazaron.

También en la cabina, sentada junto a su hija, Noralie Prewett observaba a sus dos nietos por turnos. De sus finos labios pintados de rojo no se borraba una sonrisa pícara que hacia mucho tiempo que su hija Molly no veía. Pero la señora Weasley solo tuvo que seguir los ojos de su madre para sonreír del mismo modo. Estaba sumamente feliz de que sus hijos hubieran encontrado a las personas adecuadas y fueran felices. Cogió una de las venosas manos de Noralie y se la estrechó levemente.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando llegaron a la pequeña mansión que habían alquilado Harry y Ginny para el evento. El camino de entrada estaba salpicado de gravilla y a ambos lados había un excelente recogido de flores varias. La fachada de la mansión era de piedra antigua y desigual y las contraventanas de madera blanca contrastaban sobremanera con un paisaje totalmente verde. Los coches se estacionaron en el amplio garaje y los hermanos de Ron salieron disparados hacia sus habitaciones para acostar a sus hijos. Los señores Weasley también se retiraron junto a Noralie, que le guiñó un ojo al pasar junto a la castaña. Harry y Ginny decidieron ir a dar un paseo, pues la pelirroja tenía que hablar con su pronto marido. En pocos minutos, en el amplio recibidor solo quedaban Ron y Hermione y sus pequeñas maletas. Se miraron y el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que nosotros también deberíamos de ir a la habitación. –dijo Ron cogiendo las dos maletas como si no pesaran nada. Hermione se quedó quieta en su sitio. El corazón le latió acelerado y miró a ambos lados del vestíbulo solo para ver que los demás ya se habían marchado.

- ¿Habitación? ¿En singular? –el hecho de que hubieran dando por zanjado el tema del beso, no tranquilizaba a Hermione en cuanto a lo de dormir juntos. Pero al ver la cara de cansado del pelirrojo y notando como sus propios ojos se cerraban de sueño, meneó la cabeza y subió las escaleras detrás de él.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Se supone que somos pareja y dormimos juntos, al menos de cara a mi familia. –abrió la puerta de la habitación y se echó a reír. La habitación era muy amplia, decorada al estilo vintage, pero solo tenia una cama de matrimonio.- ¿Quién duerme en el suelo hoy? –era mejor tomárselo con humor, sino la frustración y el deseo que sentía por querer y no continuar con ese beso…terminaría con él. Hermione no se daba cuenta del hechizo que producía en él.

- Ron…no tiene gracia. A este paso acabaras con la espalda hecha polvo. –dijo Hermione entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Dejó su bolso en la pequeña cómoda que había cerca de la ventana y volteó sobre si misma para verlo todo mejor. En su mente rememoraba el beso y temblaba al pensar que el pelirrojo estaría durmiendo a escasos metros de ella. Realmente la había dejado atontada…y confundida.

- Mi hermana está totalmente loca, mira que traernos aquí, como si la gente no tuviera nada que hacer durante esta semana. –rezongaba el pelirrojo mientras deshacía la cama y cogía un par de almohadones.- Me los prestas, ¿no? Y en ese armario debe de haber una manta o algo. –Ron estaba echando mano de su lado más frívolo, pensando en su familia o en cualquier cosa que le ayudara a pasar ese calor que sentía en su interior. Sino lo hacia…terminaría por tumbar a Hermione en la cama y hacerle el amor apasionadamente. Eso era lo que realmente deseaba el pelirrojo.

- Ron…para. Creo que…la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a dos buenos amigos. –las palabras salieron de la boca de Hermione antes de que su cerebro las procesara. Cierto que la cama era grande, enorme, y podían dormir sin tocarse, pero… ¿seria contraproducente?- Además, no hay moqueta ni sofá…y el suelo estará muy frío. –intentó justificarse ella mientras se retorcía las manos y le daba la espalda en busca de su bolsa de mano para sacar su camisón.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? –el pelirrojo dejó los almohadones donde estaban y se acercó a la castaña.- ¿Estás segura? -ella habría querido decirle que no, que no estaba segura en absoluto, pero en cambio, solo se limitó a asentir.

Una vez a solas en el baño, Hermione se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos. Temblaba de arriba abajo, se llevó una mano a la frente y se quitó un sudor frío que amenazaba con bajar por sus mejillas. Esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que ella había pensado. El beso de Ron la había descolocado por completo; nunca antes nadie la había besado así, ni siquiera EL. Se acercó hasta el lavamanos y abrió el grifo del agua fría; tenía que despejarse como fuera, salir de esa ensoñación que le había provocado el beso. Un beso, solo había sido un beso, se repetía una y otra vez. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a desvestirse. Tardó varios minutos en atinar con los botones de su blusa negra. Se la quitó con presteza, así como los pantalones y cogió el camisón que llevaba con ella. Al ponérselo se miró en el espejo y se sonrojó sobremanera. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma buscando un albornoz o algo, no podía salir así, con esa pinta, a la habitación que compartía con Ron. Ella había dado por hecho que dormirían en habitaciones separadas y bueno…su camisón no era el de una monja de clausura precisamente. Las mejillas le quemaban tanto que el termómetro de la fiebre se habría disparado. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y escuchó a ver si provenía algún ruido del otro lado. Nada. Silencio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió leve, muy levemente la puerta. Todo estaba a oscuras y tan solo una pequeña lamparilla de noche cerca de la cama mostraba el camino a seguir.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó de repente Ron apareciendo al otro lado de la rendija. De la impresión, Hermione cerró la puerta con tan mala suerte que pilló la nariz del pelirrojo por el camino.- ¡Auch!

- Lo siento, lo siento. –dijo ella desde el baño y nuevamente apoyada contra la puerta. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde estaba el corazón, y lo notó bastante más acelerado que antes.- No sabia que estabas ahí. –se justificó.

- Hombre…es nuestra habitación, ¿en qué otro sitio podría estar? –replicó él robándose su nariz ligeramente magullada.- ¿Estás bien? Pareces alterada.

¡¿Cómo no estarlo?! ¡Iba a dormir con él después del beso que se habían dado en el ferry! Aun podía sentir en su paladar el aliento a menta de él y sus manos acariciando su espalda de esa manera tan poco amistosa. Si; Hermione estaba alterada, pero no lo iba a reconocer delante de él, claro.

- Yo…si, estoy bien. L-lo siento, no te esperaba ahí. –Hermione habló con el tono de voz más pausado y normal del que fue capaz.

- Ya…bueno. Umm, he puesto una almohada en el centro de la cama…así cada uno tendrá su espacio y…bueno…yo me muevo mucho y…se que tu no estás acostumbrada a dormir con nadie a tu lado…y…pues…espero que no te moleste. –dijo el pelirrojo.

- N-no me molesta; es perfecto, Ron.

- Bien.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño, las luces estaban apagadas del tono, hasta la de la mesilla de noche y el cuerpo tentativo de Ron estaba cubierto por un edredón. Andando de puntillas, la castaña corrió hasta su lado de la cama y se metió sin miramiento alguno. A pesar de que hacia calor, se tapó hasta el cuello y se encogió lo más que pudo, como si eso ayudara a no sentir la presencia del pelirrojo al otro lado de la almohada grande. Sus respiraciones eran profundas, pero pausadas, señal inequívoca de que intentaban controlar sus instintos y deseos.

Un beso, tan solo un beso había bastado para que sus corazones dieran un vuelco…y la semana acababa de empezar.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Se revela un secreto en este; uno que creo que estaba bien guardadito, jajaja.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**Besos, **_

_**Fani.**_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Capítulo 11: **

La sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando, fue lo que hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos la mañana siguiente. Los ojos de Ron parecían dos esferas brillantes recién caídas del cielo. Estaba apoyado sobre un brazo y una sonrisa tonta se extendía por su cara. Hermione se sonrojó y se cubrió mejor con la sábana. Era una reacción lógica, después de todo. Habían pasado una noche muy tranquila, aunque dormir del todo no lo había conseguido ninguno. A pesar de que les separaban varios centímetros y sus cuerpos no se tocaban…la presencia se sentía. Después de su charla en el ferry, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero ese beso no se olvidaba tan fácilmente. El pelirrojo había disfrutado sobremanera viéndola dormir y un sentimiento diferente había vuelto a crecer en su pecho, o tal vez nunca se había ido. Hermione era mucho más que una amiga para él, y lo notaba y lo sabía.

- Buenos días. –la voz de la castaña sonaba un poco ronca. Tenia los ojos entrecerrados, pero con la claridad del exterior pudo ver mucho mejor la habitación. En el suelo descansaban sus maletas y los grandes ventanales estaban tapados con una fina cortina de hilo en color amarillo pálido.

- Buenos días, dormilona. –el tono de Ron fue muy dulce, como si hablara con una niña pequeña. Estaba contento de tenerla a su lado y no pensaba ocultarlo por nada del mundo. La noche anterior había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar largo y tenido en lo que sentía…y ya no podía negárselo por más tiempo. Sin tan solo supiera lo que le había provocado a Hermione también…

- ¿Está mejor tu espalda? –Hermione sabia que se tenía que levantar, pero…le daba vergüenza. No quería que Ron la viera con su exiguo camisón de noche. Hasta la fecha siempre se las había ingeniado para evitarlo, pero…ahora había demasiada luz.

- En perfectas condiciones, gracias. –sonrió él e hizo ademán de levantarse. La castaña se sonrojó aun más cuando vio que Ron no llevaba camiseta y su única prenda de ropa eran unos ajustados boxers negros. El pelirrojo salió de la cama y caminó con despreocupación por la habitación. Retiró las cortinas y asomó la cabeza mirando al exterior.- Vaya, tenemos un balcón. Que bucólico.

- Cálmate, Hermione, cálmate. –se murmuraba a si misma.- Solo es Ron, tu mejor amigo. Le quieres, pero no estás enamorada de él. No tienes porqué ponerte nerviosa. –levantó la vista para mirar de nuevo al pelirrojo y vio que él esperaba algún comentario suyo. Tragó saliva mientras notaba como el corazón le latía apresuradamente.- Eh…si, si. Muy bonito.

- Hoy nos espera un día movidito; es el cumpleaños de Harry. –le informó sentándose en el borde de la cama y comenzando a ponerse los pantalones. Había tenido que quitar sus ojos de ella porque de lo contrario habría vuelto a besarla. En todos los años que hacia que salía con mujeres ninguna le había hecho sentir tantas cosas con un solo beso.

- Vaya, no lo sabía. No he traído ningún regalo para él. –Hermione se encogió aun más debajo de la sábana. Tenía calor, mucho calor viendo el torso desnudo de Ron. Lo tenia muy trabajado y eso que, que ella supiera, no hacia ejercicio alguno y engullía la comida más que comerla.- Deberías haberme avisado.

- Tranquila, yo lo sabia y tampoco tengo regalo para él. –rió Ron. Acabó de ponerse el pantalón y alargó una mano para coger la camiseta. Notaba la mirada fija de Hermione en su espalda y por eso demoró un poco más en cubrirse. Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo. Volvió a mirarla y algo extrañado dijo.- ¿No piensas salir de la cama hoy?

- Yo…es que…-el corazón le latía con fuerza.- Verás…-su explicación se vio interrumpida por un suave golpeteo en la puerta. Hermione respiró tranquila…aunque…tal vez el remedio fuera peor que la enfermedad.

- ¿Se puede o estáis haciendo algo que no deba ver? –la voz de Ginny era la de una persona sumamente feliz. Al no recibir contestación contradictoria…abrió la puerta y asomó su cabecita pelirroja.- Perdón, no quería volver a interrumpiros. Hermione, necesito tu ayuda de forma urgente, pero ya. Así que sal de la cama y ven conmigo, es importante. –Ginny se acercó decidida a la cama y destapó la sábana y el edredón.

- Pe-pero…Ginny…-Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y enseguida fue a mirar al pelirrojo. Este enarcó una ceja y silbó de forma admirativa. Ginny también enarcó una ceja, lo que hizo que el sonrojo de la castaña se acentuara aun más. El camisón que llevaba, era de raso negro y cubría lo justo; la zona de los pechos estaba hecha de encaje y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Ron no le quitaba los ojos de encima y eso la confundía de manera apabullante, hasta dejar su mente en blanco. Se levantó de un salto y cogió lo primero que vio encima de la cama.

- Vaya, Hermione, que sexy te has puesto. Tienes que decirme donde has comprado ese camisón. A Harry le encantaría. –pidió la pelirroja escondiendo una risa. No se extrañó del comportamiento de la castaña, pues ella aun era una desconocida y era normal que sintiera cohibida. Lo que no sabía era que la castaña en ningún momento pensó en ella. Hermione no podía quitar sus ojos de los del pelirrojo. ¿Era deseo lo que veía en ellos? No lo pudo asegurar porque Ron se volteó para mirar a su hermana.

- Te agradecería que no hablaras de eso en mi presencia, hermanita. Que Harry tenga permiso para casarse contigo no quiere decir que…tengamos que saber todos los detalles de tu vida sexual. Para mi, eres como una monja. –Ron terminó de vestirse.

- ¿Enserio piensas que sigo siendo virgen? –Ginny se llevó una mano a la cadera y movió la cabeza negativa y divertidamente. Su querido hermano nunca cambiaría.- Pobre Harry.

- ¡Ginny! Sigues sin escucharme cuando hablo y me has dado más información de la que necesitaba. Gracias.

- Bueno, es que…mira da igual. –se volvió hacia la castaña de nuevo.- Hermione, necesito que vengas conmigo ahora mismo. Es sumamente importante. –cogió de la mano a la castaña y no prestó atención a sus protestas.

- Bien, voy a cambiarme y soy toda tuya. –dijo esta. Pero para su consternación, la pelirroja tiró de ella hacia la salida.- Ginny, no estoy vestida, ¿adonde me llevas? Ginny, por favor…

- Herm, recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprar, así que procura deshacerte de mi adorable hermana pronto. Estaré dando una vuelta por aquí. –Ron sacó la cabeza por la puerta, pues Ginny y Hermione ya estaban bajando las escaleras.

- Vas a tener que ayudarme; es muy importante, tiene que ser una sorpresa. Mamá está ocupada, el resto de chicas con sus hijos y…bajo ningún concepto se lo contaría a mis hermanos. Ay, estoy tan nerviosa, Hermione. –Ginny la llevó a través de la cocina y salieron a un pequeño patio que había atrás. La castaña intentó darse la vuelta y entrar de nuevo a la casa cuando vio a la veintena de trabajadores que había allí. Su exigua combinación llamó mucho la atención, y lo que había cogido de encima de la cama no era más que un pañuelo blanco para el cuello.

- Ginny… ¿se puede saber para qué me has traído aquí? Ay, Dios, si ni siquiera estoy vestida. Tenias que haberme dejado vestirme primero. Que vergüenza, por favor. –Hermione se movía de un lado a otro del pequeño porche y después se sentó en las escaleras.

- Primero, no te preocupes por el camisón, nadie se ha dado cuenta. –se escuchó un silbido a sus espaldas.- Bueno, ese tal vez si. Segundo, la culpa es tuya, por dormir con el puesto. Aunque bueno, durmiendo con tu pareja, a pesar de ser el cabeza hueca de mi hermano, todos sabemos lo que hacen las parejas. Y tercero, hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry.

- Si, ya me he enterado. –contestó la castaña vagamente e intentando bajarse aun más la tela del camisón, que apenas tapaba sus muslos. Se puso el pañuelo delante de los pechos y lo apretó contra si. Luego cayó en lo que había dicho la pelirroja sobre ella y Ron. se sonrojó sobremanera al darse cuenta de que los Weasley pensaban que Ron y ella se acostaban juntos.- Dios mío, qué calor. –pensó.

- Esta noche hay una fiesta, y necesito tu ayuda para la sorpresa que le tengo preparada a Harry. –la sonrisa de Ginny dejaba entrever felicidad pero también nerviosismo. Se notaba que iba a dar un paso importante y tenia que prepararse para él. En otras circunstancias, Ginny era una persona demasiado segura de si misma.

- ¿No podríamos haber hablado esto más tarde? –Hermione miraba con aprensión hacia un lado y a otro del porche. Como si no tuviera bastante con el descontrol de su cabeza, ahora también tenia que preocuparse de lo que pensaban los demás de su relación con el pelirrojo.

- No, porque nadie debe enterarse. –Ginny se sentó en las escaleras a su lado y se echó el cabello rojo hacia atrás.- Verás, hace muchos años…yo cantaba. No es por vanidad, pero lo hacia muy bien. Entonces mamá se puso enferma, muy enferma; estuvimos a punto de perderla. Lo que te voy a contar ahora sonará muy tonto, pero en el momento no lo fue. Un día, rezando en la capilla del hospital…prometí que donaría mi voz al viento si mamá se recuperaba. Era lo más valioso que tenia, y yo solo era una cría de diecisiete años. El caso es que mamá se recuperó…y yo nunca volví a cantar.

- No es ninguna tontería lo que cuentas, Ginny. A mi me parece un gesto de amor muy bonito y dulce. Demostraste que tu madre era más importante para ti que tu don. –Hermione le pasó una mano consoladora por la espalda. Ahora si que le prestaba toda su atención.

- Si; y no me arrepiento. Mamá es el corazón de esta familia y no sé qué haríamos sin ella. Ahora viene lo complicado: desde que nos conocemos, Harry lleva pidiéndome que le cante. Él nunca me ha escuchado y…bueno, voy a cantarle esta noche. Es su último cumpleaños como hombre soltero y…-Ginny se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a su gesto.- Tienes que ayudarme a ensayar.

- Eres una persona muy tierna y especial, Ginny Weasley. Y Harry será muy afortunado al tenerte como esposa. –Hermione la abrazó.- Te ayudaré a ensayar, con la condición de que me dejes ponerme antes algo encima.

- Trato hecho. –Ginny miró a la castaña con sus ojos color chocolate.- Esto significa mucho para mi, Hermione. Muchas gracias. Por fin el cabeza hueca de mi hermano hizo algo inteligente en la vida. Y ahora ya puedes subir y ayudarle a escoger el regalo, que estoy segura que no ha comprado. Procura que no sea nada de fútbol, por favor. –se levantaron del escalón y la pelirroja sonrió una vez más.

- Lo intentaré; aunque no te prometo nada. –sonrió Hermione a su vez. Subió los dos escalones y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina. A su espalda, varios trabajadores habían parado en su labor para mirarla.- Y ahora me voy a cambiar.

En el cercano pueblo costero de Hyson, Ron y Hermione hicieron sus compras acompañados por la pequeña Annelle y su primo Jack. Habían decidido sacarlos fuera del caos que era en aquellos momentos la mansión, y dar así también un respiro a sus padres. El niño iba en un cochecito y la niña a hombros de su tío Ron. Parecían la familia perfecta y en varias ocasiones algunos vecinos se voltearon a mirarlos. Hermione iba cogiendo confianza con los niños; aunque sin duda, lo que más trastocó su mente, fue que le encantaba mirar al pelirrojo interactuando con ellos. Era simplemente adorable, y un claro sentimiento de admiración se alojó en su pecho.

En más de una ocasión se prodigaron miradas y caricias de la misma manera que lo hacían en Nueva York, pero que allí parecían estar cargados de significado. Ninguno de ellos había olvidado el beso del ferry, pero eran demasiado tercos y orgullosos como para reconocerlo. Y mucho menos aceptar que darían cualquier cosa por repetirlo. ¿Quién sabia? La fiesta de Harry estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y tal vez allí encontraran su próxima oportunidad.

Una suave brisa alborotó los cabellos de Hermione y Ron se la quedó mirando. Siempre había pensado que era bonita, pero desde que habían llegado a Londres, la castaña tenía un brillo especial en la mirada que la hacia ver aun más bonita. Hermione se volteó y le sonrió al verlo. Estaba nerviosa y se podía apreciar en sus ojos. El pelirrojo disfrutaba contemplándola, pero eso no era nuevo para él.

Entraron en varias tiendas cada cual con objetos más dispares. El pelirrojo lo miraba todo con los mismos ojos embelesados que Annelle. La niña no dejaba de señalar cosas y se tiraba hacia ellas con una facilidad pasmosa. Su tío a duras penas podía contenerla entre sus brazos y cuando no le daban lo que quería rompía a llorar como una loca. Ron meneaba la cabeza y miraba a la castaña con expresión afligida esperando que ella hiciera algo, pero Hermione aun entendía menos de niños. Ella estaba concentrada en empujar el carrito de Jack y vigilar que el niño estaba en perfecto estado. No sabia si había sido una buena idea llevarse a los dos niños teniendo en cuenta su escasa experiencia.

Finalmente, y para acabar con el desespero de los niños que ya mostraban claros signos de cansancio, entraron en la tienda más grande que había al final del muelle. Allí sí que había la clase de cosas que podrían gustarle a Harry como regalo. Ron lo tenía muy claro, iba a comprarle la última camiseta y bufanda del equipo de fútbol favorito de ambos. Claro que no contaba con la negativa de la castaña. Hermione caminó decidida detrás de él y le quitó la camiseta y la bufanda de las manos, obviando sus protestas. Durante su pequeño forcejeo habían olvidado a los dos niños y cuando se volvieron para mirarlos…Annelle había desaparecido. Dieron varias vueltas sobre si mismos buscando a la niña, pero esta no estaba a su lado. Hermione se apresuró a coger a Jack entre sus brazos y apretarlo fuertemente, temiendo que este también desapareciera. Ron miró por las hileras de estanterías cercanas y ya se estaba pasando una mano desesperada por el cabello cuando escuchó una risita muy característica.

Annelle se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo en la sección infantil subiendo y bajando por un pequeño tobogán de jardín. Reía sin parar y agitaba sus manitas de una manera muy graciosa. Seguramente si su padre Fred la viera la estaría vitoreando. Cuando la niña vio a su tío lo saludó con la mano y siguió a lo suyo con despreocupación absoluta. Ron movió la cabeza y exhaló todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se apoyó en una de las estanterías cercanas. Recuperado su estado normal, caminó hacia Annelle y la cogió en brazos; ella protestó, pero Ron no la soltó y con tal de mantenerla tranquila, accedió a comprarle una pequeña muñeca. De regreso al lado de Hermione, se quedó bastante sorprendido ante lo que vio.

La castaña estaba sentada en una silla redonda y sostenía entre sus brazos al pequeño Jack. Este succionaba con fuerza su chupete azul mientras su manita izquierda se enrollaba entre los rizos de la castaña. Hermione se mecía muy lentamente y Jack poco a poco iba sucumbiendo al sueño. Ron se acercó sin hacer ruido y con una sonrisa en los labios; sabía que Hermione era una persona tierna y sensible, pero el verla con el bebé en los brazos había movido muchas cosas en su interior. Durante años se había estado convenciendo de que la castaña solo era su amiga, de que ella nunca llegaría a sentir nada por él…pero Ron notaba que se estaba volviendo a enamorar de ella… Hermione levantó la cabeza y sus ojos color miel se encontraron con los azules de él. Le sonrió al ver que había encontrado a Annelle, pero siguió mirándolo con esa pizca de amor que conseguía que a Ron le fallasen las piernas.

El pelirrojo llevaba años conteniéndose, primero por una cosa y luego por otras, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para estar lejos de ella. Había llegado al punto en que se había enamorado perdida e irrevocablemente de su mejor amiga.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

**¡Hola!**

**Este es un capítulo previo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry. **

**Aquí hay un par de conversaciones muy interesantes y también aparecen dos parejas muy especiales, jeje. Las que me conocen ya saben que no puedo evitar formar parejas por doquier y aquí no iba a ser menos, jeje. Estas dos parejas ya están formadas e irán saliendo en alguna escena, aunque no denotan ningún protagonismo. Pero bueno, es divertido imaginarlos. También sale por primera vez el personaje de Gabriel, que me parece muy tierno. No es como mi "Rose", pero bueno, el niño también es un amor. **

**Umm, Ron ya se reconoció a si mismo que estaba enamorado de la castaña y que eso no es nada malo. Ahora falta a la más difícil de los dos; Hermione tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero el recuerdo del pasado le ayudará a ir aclarándose. **

**Particularmente significativa es la última frase, jeje.**

**Y ya os adelanto que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry ocurrirá algo; pero eso será ya en el próximo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y a los que han agregado la historia a favoritos o alertas.**

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Capítulo 12: **

Cuando después de comer, Ron y Hermione volvieron a la mansión, había una nueva persona allí. Era una mujer rubia, de mirada soñadora y forma de vestir…llamativa. Llevaba en la cabeza un sombrero de plumas de pájaros y su cuello estaba adornado con infinidad de amuletos extraños. A su lado, había un hombre castaño, de expresión bonachona y sonrisa amable. Harry y Ginny charlaban con ellos y se notaba que eran buenos amigos. Al verlos entrar en el salón, la mujer corrió a saludar a Ron y el pelirrojo tuvo que soltar la mano de Hermione. Annelle y Jack ya habían sido dejados con sus madres y los regalos de Harry habían sido convenientemente guardados hasta más tarde. Minutos después de su llegada, apareció otra pareja, que se presentaron como Draco y Pansy Malfoy. Él era arrogante y estirado, pero se notaba que entre todos había un buen ambiente, como si hubieran limado antiguas asperezas. Hermione recordó que el año anterior Ron se había ausentado un fin de semana para la boda de ellos dos; ahora Pansy lucía orgullosa su barriguita de cinco meses de embarazo. Se entretuvieron hablando con ese grupo tan dispar mientras tomaban una copa. Ginny fue al encuentro de Hermione y la arrastró hasta un rincón. La pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa, pero la felicidad superaba al resto de sensaciones con creces.

- Hermione, tenemos que ensayar ya. La fiesta es dentro de tres horas y…necesito que alguien me apoye y me dé ánimos. No sé cómo se me ocurrió hacerle esto a Harry, pero ahora ya no me puedo echar atrás. Los músicos ya están avisados y…-Ginny gesticulaba mucho y Hermione le cogió las manos entre las suyas.

- …y tu estás hecha un flan. –le dijo con una sonrisa.- Tranquila, Ginny; todo va a salir bien. Esta noche no solo es especial para Harry…para ti también lo es. Y hablando de Harry…

- ¿Qué hacíais hablando de mi? –preguntó el aludido apareciendo por detrás. Ginny dio un brinco, y estuvo a punto de caerse si no hubiera sido porque el moreno la agarró de la cintura.- No me estaréis criticando, ¿no?

- Eso depende. ¿Cuántos años cumples? –Hermione se acercó a Harry con una sonrisa y lo abrazó quedamente.- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

- Gracias. –replicó este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se volvió hacia su prometida y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, le dijo.- ¿Tu no vas a felicitarme? –hizo un puchero exagerado.

- Que payaso eres. Además, creo que ya te felicité demasiado anoche…y esta mañana…pero puedo hacerlo otra vez ahora. –Ginny pegó su cuerpo al del moreno y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Lo besó con mucho ímpetu.- Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

- Demasiada información, Ginevra. –opinó Hermione sonriente.- Me voy con tu hermano antes de que se le ocurra venir hacia aquí; me temo que celebraríais un funeral en vez de una boda. –se alejó de ellos y caminó hasta donde estaba Ron. El pelirrojo enseguida le pasó un brazo por la espalda y besó uno de sus hombros.- Hola. –era extraño sentirse así, pero a la vez placentero. A ojos de todos, no había duda de que eran una pareja de enamorados.

- ¿Ya están otra vez esos dos empalagosos? –dijo Ron mirando hacia donde Harry y Ginny se estaban besando y viendo como después se escabullían cogidos de la mano. Meneó la cabeza resignado.- No tienen remedio. Herm, quiero presentarte a unos buenos amigos míos. Ellos son Luna, Neville, Draco y Pansy; ella es mi novia…prometida…Hermione.

- Vaya, Weasley, no sabia que éramos amigos. –sonrió de lado el hombre llamado Draco. Era muy atractivo y sin saber porqué la castaña se sintió atraída por sus ojos grises. Claro que no eran tan bonitos como los azules de Ron, pero…si intrigantes. El rubio tenia una mano sobre los hombros de su esposa y cuando la miraba se esfumaba todo signo de arrogancia. Para los que lo conocían aun era raro verlo tan tierno con alguien. No cabía duda de que Pansy era una muy buena influencia.

- Mucho gusto. –dijo esta ultima. Su mano derecha descansaba en su abultado vientre y tenia esa mirada brillante de todas las embarazadas. Se notaba que era muy feliz.- Disculpa a Draco, a veces no puede evitar ser un Malfoy de pies a cabeza.

- No sé porqué eso no sonó muy bueno. –rió Hermione. Se sentía bien e integrada en el grupo y eso también era nuevo para ella. Pansy rió con ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo que había fruncido el ceño con un gesto de disconformidad infantil.

- Veo que Ron no te ha hablado de nosotros. –se adelantó para cogerla del brazo y caminaron por la amplia habitación hasta llegar a la zona donde había un hermoso piano de cola Bechstein. La castaña se sentó y pasó una mano por las teclas produciendo un sonido corto pero armonioso. Pansy se apoyó en el borde y la miró con curiosidad.- ¿Sabes tocar el piano?

- Bu-bueno, mi…mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeña, pero hace mucho que no toco. –contestó Hermione sintiendo como toda la atención de los demás se había vuelto hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron, que lucían sorprendidos. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y el pelirrojo se acercó.

- No sabía que tocaras el piano. –dijo Ron sentándose a su lado en la banqueta.

- Nunca me lo habías preguntado. –repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros. Desvió sus ojos de los penetrantes de él y se encontró con que el pequeño Gabriel tenía la cabecita pelirroja asomada en el marco de la puerta. Parecía debatirse entre entrar o marcharse. Ron se volteó para seguir su mirada y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Movió las manos de manera rápida y el niño corrió a su encuentro. Con su manita saludó a todos los presentes y después se quedó mirando a Hermione con una curiosidad infantil encantadora.- Hola. –le dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano.

- Toca para nosotros, Herm. –pidió Ginny entrando nuevamente de la mano de Harry. Tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados, pero nadie se atrevió a hacer apreciación alguna.- Por favor.

- Yo…no se…hace tanto tiempo…-volvió a poner sus manos sobre los teclados y las pasó con una delicadez y cadencia nunca antes vista. Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por una música que solo existía en su cabeza y sus dedos reproducían. Su corazón latía apresurado y sentía la mirada de Ron fija en ella. Cuando terminó, retiró los dedos con la misma delicadeza y los juntó en su regazo. El pequeño Gabriel aplaudía contento y los adultos lo imitaron con entusiasmo.

- Ha sido precioso, realmente precioso. –habló por primera vez la mujer rubia que respondía al nombre de Luna. Hablaba como una ratilla inteligente pero despistada. Tenía una forma de mirarte muy peculiar, como si en realidad no te estuviera viendo.

- Gra-gracias. –Hermione se levantó de la banqueta del piano y fue hacia el mueble de las bebidas. Al igual que todo el mundo, ella también tenía sus traumas, como por ejemplo ese. Desde la muerte de su madre que había dejado de tocar el piano, pues ella fue quien le enseñó. Atrás quedaron sus sueños de convertirse en concertista de piano. Pero eso nadie lo sabía.

- ¿Hace mucho que salís juntos? –Neville se había acercado detrás de ella al mueble bar y servía un whisky para él y una limonada para Luna. Su forma de hablar era pausada y tímida. Al darse la vuelta le tendió la limonada a la rubia y echó otro hielo a su whisky.

- Pues hace un año, pero nos conocemos desde hace mucho más tiempo. –aclaró Hermione. Con su copa de Martini en la mano fue a sentarse en el sofá donde Ron conversaba con los demás bajo la atenta mirada de Gabriel. A ninguno le había pasado desapercibida la actitud de Hermione al dejar el piano y habían optado por cambiar de tema. Tembló ligeramente cuando Ron cubrió con su mano su rodilla izquierda. El calor que irradiaba el contacto hizo que su corazón latiera acelerado.- ¿Y vosotros? –preguntó mirando a Neville y Luna.

- Oh, Nevi y yo llevamos toda la vida juntos. Aunque me costó bastante que se me declarara. Llegué a pensar que tendría que momificarme para que me prestara la misma atención que a ellas. Pero bueno, finalmente solo tuve que besarlo hasta dejarlo sin respiración. –rió Luna. Draco chasqueó la lengua en desagrado y Pansy le dio un golpecito en la pierna. Ella si que sonreía ante la historia de amor de sus amigos.

- Neville y Luna son arqueólogos. –explicó el pelirrojo mientras se pegaba más a ella.- Es una suerte que hayan podido dejar sus excavaciones en Egipto. Hace años encontraron un yacimiento y no salen de allí para nada.

- No nos perderíamos la boda de Ginny y Harry por nada del mundo. –sonrió a la pareja de futuros esposos.- Si hasta han conseguido que el tozudo hurón saliera de su guarida. –miró a Draco con algo parecido al cariño y después soltó una carcajada.- Tiene envidia porque su historia de amor no es tan divertida como la nuestra, ¿verdad, Nevi?

- Al igual que todos, Draco y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños. Pero aquí el señor era un sex symbol en nuestra casa y pues…me costó un poquito meterlo en vereda y que reconociera sus sentimientos. –dijo Pansy con tranquilidad.

- ¿Un poquito? –intercedió Harry.- ¡Tuviste que fingir tu muerte! No se le ocurrió otra cosa que tomarse un analgésico que la dejó medio grogui y asustar para el resto de su vida al pobre Draco. Pero he de reconocer que funcionó. –todos rieron, hasta el rubio que se inclinó para besar en la mejilla a su esposa.

Tomaron el té, y después la castaña se disculpó y se fue con Ginny. Las dos mujeres bajaron hasta la bodega y comenzaron a ensayar allí. Hermione comprobó que Ginny tenía una voz preciosa, y que a pesar de los años pasados, no había perdido ni un ápice de su encanto. Sería muy emocionante para Harry. Se preguntó si ella seria capaz de hacer algo como lo que Ginny había hecho por su madre. Para Hermione su pasión era su trabajo, ¿lo dejaría? Asombrada su corazón dijo que si, sobretodo si se trataba de Ron. Él era su familia desde hacia muchos años.

- Hermione…Hermione… ¡Hermione! –la llamó Ginny varias veces. Cuando la castaña le devolvió la mirada, los ojos de Ginny lucían preocupados. Se sentó a su lado en uno de los bancos de la bodega y le cogió una mano entre la suya.- ¿Estás bien?

- S-si, si, perdona. Estaba pensando en Ron y se me fue la cabeza a otro sitio. –a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el cariño de amiga y hermana que había tenido la pelirroja para con ella desde el principio.- Perdona.

- Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad? –Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a la distracción de Hermione; le interesaba conocer otras cosas en ese momento.

- Si. Y es extraño porque…bueno, Ron y yo hemos sido por tantos años amigos. Pero siento algo diferente y profundo cada día al levantarme, con cada mirada suya. –Hermione hablaba casi sin darse cuenta, impelida por la necesidad de exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

- Eso se llama amor, Hermione. Estás muy enamorada de mi hermano. –Ginny le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Y ahora dime, ¿me has escuchado aunque sea un poquitito? –le sonrió.

- S-si, si. Es una canción muy bonita… –la razón de Hermione estaba a punto de hacerla gritar. ¿Enamorada de Ron? Ginny acababa de decirle que estaba enamorada de Ron. ¡Ella! No, imposible. Le quería mucho y lo reconocía, pero…enamorada no estaba. De eso podía estar muy segura…o al menos lo estaba en Nueva York.- Ginny, ¿tu cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Harry?

- Oh, pues… Vas a reírte de mi, pero cuando tenia diez años. Nosotros de pequeños fuimos a un internado maravilloso en el norte de Escocia. Hogwarts, se llama. Un verano, Ron volvió hablando de un chico que se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Era su primer año en Hogwarts y estaba muy emocionado. A mi me encantaba escucharle mientras hablaba de Harry. Al año siguiente, él mismo vino a pasar unos días de verano a casa y…con el paso de los años, terminé por enamorarme de él. –Ginny suspiró y luego sonrió.- Lo curioso es que Harry nunca me vio como nada más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo; tardó seis años en fijarse en mi.

- Vaya. Es una verdadera historia de perseverancia y amor. –Hermione sonrió con un deje de admiración en sus ojos. Ella llevaba seis años al lado de Ron también, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de si se había enamorado de él, ¿no? Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente.- Y ahora vas a casarte con él.

- Así es; llevo más de la mitad de mi vida soñando con este día…y al fin en tres días se hará realidad. La vida se hace muy triste y larga para pasarla sin amor; cada día es una apuesta que no sabes como te saldrá, pero cuando eres feliz…ninguna apuesta es mala. –Ginny se levantó.

- Hablas muy bien del amor; has sido muy afortunada. –opinó Hermione alisándose la falda. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de una tercera persona al pie de la escalera. Ron había bajado a por una botella de vino, pero se había detenido al escuchar voces.- Tu familia es maravillosa.

- Ahora también es tu familia, Hermione. Aunque algo me dice que no lo has pasado bien en la vida. –Ginny la miró fijamente con sus ojos color chocolate.- Te haría bien hablar alguna vez. Si le das la oportunidad…Ron puede llegar a ser un gran confidente.

- Lo se; estoy sabiendo muchas más cosas de Ron en este viaje que en los seis años de amistad que llevamos. Es complicado explicar cual es el estado de mi mente en estos momentos; hay muchos sentimientos encontrados que no se adonde me llevan…y eso no me gusta. –Hermione se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo echó hacia atrás.

- Siempre me ha parecido extraña la forma en que habéis llevado la relación mi hermano y tu, pero si estáis comprometidos por algo será. Tal vez nunca llegue a entender vuestra renuencia, el porqué de ocultarlo a la familia durante tanto tiempo. –la pelirroja estaba intrigada. A pesar de que estaba convencida de que su hermano y Hermione estaban enamorados, había algo extraño en su relación. Siempre se referían a ellos como principalmente amigos; pero el beso del ferry decía lo contrario, así como sus gestos diarios.- ¿Estás hablando de amor?

- No lo se…y tampoco sé si quiero averiguarlo. Ron es demasiado importante para mi como para arriesgarme a perderlo. Ya casi dejamos de hablarnos por culpa de una tercera persona, y no me gustaría que pasara una segunda vez. –Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba Ginny.- Pero sigamos preparando la canción de Harry, es lo que importa esta noche.

El pelirrojo se marchó de la misma forma sigilosa con que había bajado las escaleras. Cuando llegó arriba informó a Neville y Draco que el vino estaba confiscado para la cena de esa noche y que no había encontrado más. Después los dejó hablando con los gemelos y sus familias, chasqueó la lengua al ver como Belle y Elora revoloteaban alrededor de los trabajadores más jóvenes y subió a su habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar; había escuchado muchas cosas. Recordó con dolor el período que estuvieron sin hablarse por culpa del último novio de ella. De eso hacia más de tres años, y Hermione no había vuelto a salir con nadie. Ginny tenía razón, Ron era un gran consolador y confidente. Pero cuando se trataba de él mismo, su cabeza era un caos; llevaba seis años enamorado de su mejor amiga y nunca se lo había dicho.

Salió al pequeño balcón que había en la habitación y se entretuvo mirando a su alrededor. La brisa de la playa alborotaba su cabello mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla. Saludó a sus sobrinos que correteaban de un lado a otro chutando un balón de fútbol y suspiró. Tal y como había hecho él en el ferry, alguien se le acercó por detrás y se apoyó en la barandilla a su lado. No tuvo que voltearse para saber que se trataba de Hermione.

- Todavía no estás vestido. –observó ella con una sonrisa tranquila. No sabia cómo lo había conseguido, pues en realidad estaba muy nerviosa. Últimamente se ponía nerviosa cada vez que estaba a solas con el pelirrojo. Lo miró de reojo y pudo percibir sus amplios músculos a través de la fina tela de su camiseta. Se estaba fijando en muchas cosas que hasta el momento no había tenido en cuenta. Y que Ron tuviera un cuerpo de infarto era una de ellas.

- Veo que tu tampoco. –ella iba con la misma falda azul y camiseta blanca de esa mañana. Ron se volteó del todo, logrando que los últimos rayos de sol dotaran a su cabello de un tono fuego más intenso. Más allá, en la cómoda de la pared, descansaban los dos regalos de Harry, y tirado en la cama estaba su esmoquin desenfadado para esa noche.- ¿Cómo te ha ido con mi hermana?

- Bien. Hemos estado hablando de muchas cosas…y preparando una sorpresa que tiene para Harry esta noche. –una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios al recordar a la enamorada pelirroja, pero enseguida la borró cuando a su mente retornaron las palabras de la misma: "_Estás muy enamorada de mi hermano_"; le había dicho. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que Ron lo escucharía de alguna forma. Levantó el rostro al sol y cerró los ojos.- Hace un día precioso y eso solo puede significar que la noche será aun mejor. Me alegro de haber venido.

- ¿De verdad? –el pelirrojo se volteó para mirarla y ella no tuvo más remedio que abrir sus ojos y corresponderle. De nuevo esa sensación extraña y electrizante se apoderó de ellos. El viento soplaba con fuerza y agitaba sus cabellos; Ron alargó una mano para recoger un mechón castaño y Hermione se estremeció.- ¿Te arrepientes de haberme elegido a mi y no a él, Hermione? –no hablaban de ese periodo de sus vidas en el que una tercera persona había estado a punto de separarlos. Esa misma persona por la que Ron se había tragado sus sentimientos desde el principio y que después no había sabido dejar salir.

- Nunca, Ron, nunca. –los ojos de ella mostraron un dolor que el paso del tiempo no había conseguido borrar. El pelirrojo, sabiéndolo, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con delicadeza y mimo. La quería, era de lo único que podía estar seguro. Besó su cabello castaño y ella volvió a sentir un escalofrío. Definitivamente, Hermione no sabía si era amor de verdad, pero lo parecía.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__** obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, un nuevo capítulo que volverá a dejar confundidos a nuestros tercos amigos**

**La fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry contiene más sorpresas que los regalos del mismo. **

**Hermione sigue con su cacao mental, pero sus deseos se están apoderan de su mente y eso la desconcierta, jeje.**

**El secreto de Ginny queda al descubierto y aparecen tres personajes más.**

**Muchas gracias a los que añadieron la historia a alertas o favoritos y gracias también por vuestro apoyo siempre. **

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

**P.D.: un pequeño apunte del anterior capítulo. La canción que toca al piano Hermione es **_**The Sacrifice**_** de Michael Nyman y que pertenece a la banda sonora de The Piano. No tiene mucha relevancia, pero bueno. Solo es un apunte y así podéis imaginar mejor la escena.**

**P.D.: la canción que canta Ginny en este capítulo (se me pasaba también ponerla, jejeje) es **_**Te quiero**_** de La Quinta Estación. **

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Capítulo 13: **

A las nueve de la noche, Ron se encontraba de nuevo apoyado en la barandilla del pequeño balcón; esta vez esperaba a la castaña. El jardín estaba completamente iluminado con pequeñas antorchas y cientos de lucecitas de color dorado. En uno de los laterales, junto a la pista de baile, había una orquesta, que también tocaría en la boda. Los niños Weasley más pequeños, habían sido mandados a la cama, pero Elora y Belle asistían emocionadas a su primera fiesta con mayores. Las dos jovencitas se lo pasaban divinamente yendo de un lado para otro cogidas del brazo y cuchicheando sin parar. La brisa del mar se hacia más presente a esa hora de la noche y Ron se ajustó mejor su americana negra. Se volteó para mirar hacia el baño casi al mismo tiempo que salía la castaña. Nuevamente se quedó con la boca abierta. Hermione llevaba un vestido de gasa en color azul; anudado al cuello, caía graciosamente hasta por encima de las rodillas. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma y miró al pelirrojo.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal estoy? –le preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo. Estaba muy apuesto con lo que pretendía ser una clase de esmoquin informal. Los pantalones también eran negros, y la camisa blanca carecía de corbata y tenia los dos primeros botones estratégicamente desabrochados. Hermione se movía con cuidado subida a unos tacones de diez centímetros.

- La media hora de espera ha valido la pena; estás preciosa. –se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. Después cogió uno de sus rebeldes rizos castaños y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Hermione no quitó sus ojos de los azules de él en ningún momento. Parecían querer decirse muchas cosas que no se atrevían a salir por la boca.- Vas a hacerle sombra a la novia.

- Que tonto eres. –Hermione le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro y sonrió. Estaba nerviosa, más de lo normal.- Pero gracias por el cumplido. Tu también estás muy guapo.

- Gracias. ¿Bajamos? –Ron extendió caballerosamente su brazo y lo entrelazó con el de la castaña. Ambos sonreían y se esforzaban por mantener la calma en esos mundos de locos en los que se habían convertido sus corazones.

La familia Weasley ya estaba allí sentada y se sonrojaron cuando vieron que eran los únicos que faltaban por bajar. A los pelirrojos se les habían unido Luna y Neville, Draco y Pansy, el padrino de Harry y otro matrimonio bastante dispar. Él era callado y retraído, y ella habladora y llamativa con su cabello morado. Hermione disfrutó viendo como el pelirrojo se sonrojaba cada vez que su hermana recordaba algún momento embarazoso de su vida. Se sentía muy bien, eso de estar rodeada de una familia y respirar el amor que destilaban todos por todos. Incluso los estirados de Percy y Penélope y la esnob de Fleur, habían dejado aparcados sus defectos por una noche. Harry tenia un brillo especial en la mirada que se intensificaba cuando miraba a Ginny, cosa que era muy frecuente.

- Es una chica estupenda. –le dijo Pansy a Ginny en el oído mientras miraba como Hermione charlaba animadamente con Draco.- Me preguntó porqué Ron la tuvo escondida tanto tiempo.

- Tal vez es que hasta ahora no había descubierto lo estupenda que era. –contestó la pelirroja y acompañó su comentario por un suspiro. Se llevó una mano a la frente y miró con inseguridad al resto de su familia.

- ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy nerviosa, y eso en Ginny Weasley no es una característica muy frecuente. –Pansy se acarició con ternura su panza y se recostó mejor en la silla.- Pareciera que guardas un secreto que es una bomba a punto de estallar. –rió, pero al ver la cara sonrojada de la pelirroja, se tranquilizó.- No est…

- Bueno, Hermione, cuéntanos a qué te dedicas. –pidió Draco. Le gustaba hablar con la prometida de Ron; era una chica mucho más culta que la insulsa de Lavender. Aunque le costara decirlo, el pelirrojo se había superado.

- Soy abogada en el mismo bufete que Ron. –explicó ella con mucha sencillez.- Mis padres también eran abogados, así que se puede decir que llevo la profesión en la sangre.

- Estás siendo muy humilde, mi amor. –esa palabra fue como una caricia para Hermione que se volteó a mirar al pelirrojo a sus ojos azules. Él se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Desde su lugar de preferencia en la larga mesa, Noralie sonrió satisfecha.- Hermione es la mejor abogada de Nueva York y pronto será socia del bufete. Los casos más complicados siempre le llegan a ella y debo decir que hasta la fecha…no ha perdido ninguno.

- Bueno…no eran casos tan complicados. –repuso la castaña sonrojada. Su mano se entrelazó con la de Ron por encima de la mesa, pero significaba mucho más que un gesto cualquiera o una caricia sin nada detrás. Sus dedos se movían con ternura y suavidad.- Y dejemos de hablar de mi, hoy es la noche de Harry y…

- Oh, pero a Harry lo tenemos muy visto ya. –rió la mujer del cabello morado que respondía al nombre de Nymphadora.- Y tu eres mucho más interesante. Nunca había conocido a una novia de Ronald, y mucho menos a su prometida.

- Nymph…-la reprendió su esposo Remus.- Discúlpala, su estado la tiene un poco más revoltosa de lo normal.

- ¿Qué estado? –preguntó Harry saliendo de la burbuja en la que estaba rodeado por los brazos de Ginny. La pelirroja no paraba de acariciar su cabello negro como si de un bebé se tratase. La conversación en la mesa se había interrumpido y todos miraban hacia el lado de los más jóvenes y dispares.

- Oh, es que…-comenzó a decir Nymphadora.

- ¡Voy a ser padrino de nuevo! –gritó encantado Sirius Black, el ya padrino de Harry. Era un hombre muy apuesto, un gentleman, de cabello negro y rizado y profundos ojos azul marino. Vestía como un marqués, pero no tenia sus modales estirados.

- ¿Enserio? –Harry no podía salir de su asombro ante un sonrojado Remus y una sonriente Nymphadora. Se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.- Es el mejor regalo que podíais hacerme. Voy a tener un primito, ¡al fin! Después de tantos años…

- Vaya, algo debe de haber en el agua. –comentó Hermione en un susurro. Ron se volteó al verla, pero lo que fuera que iba a decir el pelirrojo, fue opacado por la visión de los labios rojos de Hermione que esa noche lucían especialmente apetecibles. Se fue inclinando hacia delante para besarla, pero…

- ¡Oh, Nevi! Deberíamos de tener un hijo tu y yo también. Nos están tomando la delantera todos. –dijo Luna provocando el sonrojo del castaño y la risa de todos los demás.- Solo falta que Ron y Hermione anuncien que también esperan un bebé.

Toda la atención de la mesa se centró en esta pareja que se separaron cual resorte. El corazón de Hermione latía acelerado y deseaba que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo momento. Aunque lo peor era desear ese nuevo beso que siempre se veía interrumpido y nunca terminaba de llegar. Desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Ginny que le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa. Ron estaba bastante desconcertado y solo atinó a rascarse la cabeza. Cuando ya casi estaban terminando el postre, el pelirrojo se levantó y tintineó una copa para que todos le prestaran atención.

- Bueno, este año me ha tocado hacer a mi el discurso del cumpleaños, supongo que para que vaya ensayando para el de la boda. Harry ha sido mi amigo y mi hermano desde hace casi veinte años. Que viejos somos, amigo. Durante años fuimos un dúo inseparable; hemos estado junto al otro en los momentos más importantes de nuestras vidas, y te llevas a una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Las otras tres también están aquí. –hizo una pausa para mirar a su madre, a su abuela y a Hermione.- Me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo, Harry. Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y una vida plena de felicidad, también. Y ya no me enrollo más porque entonces no tendré nada que decir el día de la boda. –todos rieron y alzaron sus copas.- Por Harry.

- Yo quisiera decir también unas palabras, si se me permite. –dijo Ginny levantándose y sorprendiéndolos a todos. Llevaba un bonito vestido en gasa roja y el cabello ondeaba suelto en su espalda. Sus manos temblaban ante el anuncio que tenía pensado hacer y desvió sus ojos hacia Hermione. La castaña era la única que sabía su secreto y le guiñó un ojo en señal de ánimo. Ginny cogió la mano de Harry y se volteó directamente hacia él.- Este es tu último cumpleaños soltero y…vas a recibir dos regalos que espero que te sean muy especiales. No soy muy buena dando discursos en público, así que no me voy a demorar demasiado. Solo quiero que sepas que no podría haber dado este paso con otra persona que no fueras tu. Desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos verdes, me hipnotizaste y…bueno…mi regalo aun tardará unos meses en llegar pero… Luni, me temo que erraste en la siguiente pareja de tu lista.

- Dilo ya, Ginny. –la acució Lydia que se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decir la pelirroja. A su alrededor los únicos que parecían no haber captado aun el mensaje eran los hombres Weasley, que se resignaban a creer que la pequeña Ginny ya era toda una mujer. Hermione enlazó su mano con la del pelirrojo por encima de la mesa y compartió con él una fugaz mirada antes de volver su atención a Ginny.

- Harry… ¿qué te parecería ser papá dentro de siete meses? –preguntó la pelirroja muy deprisa. Enseguida la mesa se llenó de murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, pero todas fueron positivas. El moreno miró a su prometida y casi se cae de la silla; se levantó algo torpemente y la cogió de las manos sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Era como si estuvieran solos.- Estoy embarazada, amor.

- Te quiero, te quiero. gracias –fue lo único que pudo decir Harry con voz entrecortada. Tener una familia era su sueño más profundo y más antiguo, y ahora estaba en el camino de conseguirlo de la mano de su pelirroja querida. Se llevó las manos de Ginny a los labios y las besó antes de abrazarla y besarla en los labios también.

- Feliz cumpleaños, amor. –le murmuró Ginny en el oído y ahogando las lágrimas de felicidad que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos color chocolate.

Más tarde, cuando la comida ya había hecho su efecto en todos los presentes, llegó el momento del segundo regalo de la novia. Con una serenidad pasmosa, que no hacia mas que enmascarar su nerviosismo real, Ginny fue hacia el escenario y cogió el micro. Miró las caras de sus familiares y supo que estaba en el sitio correcto, una vez más, para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ese no solo iba a ser un regalo para Harry, sino que también para todos los demás.

- Hace muchísimos años hice una promesa; renuncié a algo por el bien de una de las personas que más quiero. –miró a su madre, que estaba apoyada en los brazos del señor Weasley.- Pero esta noche, y de nuevo por amor, voy a romper esa promesa. –miró a Harry.- Mi amor, siempre quisiste escuchar mi voz entonando una canción…y esta noche por fin llegó el momento. Espero que no olvides nunca este cumpleaños tan especial. Felicidades.

_** Te quiero y creo que este mundo es muy pequeño,**_

_**no cabe en el todo lo que yo siento.**_

_**Te quiero y pienso**_

_**que el tiempo no ha borrado nuestros sueños,**_

_**que cada día es más grande y **__**más perfecto.**_

_**No miento si te vuelvo a recordar…que te quiero.**_

_**Es grande y muy cierto te adoro,**_

_**eres mi risa mi llanto y mi tesoro,**_

_**nunca, nunca te me vallas a escapar.**_

_**Y te quiero es grande y muy cierto te adoro**_

_**eres mi risa mi llanto y mi tesoro,**_

_**nunca, nunca te me vallas a escapar.**_

_**Te quiero y espero que tu amor sea sincero**_

_**pues yo sin tu calor me desespero.**_

_**te quiero y no puedo imaginar**_

_**mi vida sin tus besos tus caricias,**_

_**tus abrazos, tus excesos.**_

_**No miento si te vuelvo a recordar**_

_**que te quiero.**_

_**Es grande y muy cierto te adoro,**_

_**eres mi risa mi llanto y mi tesoro,**_

_**nunca, nunca te me vallas a escapar**__._

Todos los Weasley se quedaron callados y vieron como la pelirroja entonaba una canción de amor con su voz de ángel; a la señora Weasley se le saltaron las lágrimas y a Hermione casi que también. Harry no pudo deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y le agradeció el gesto a su prometida con un largo y profundo beso que fue interrumpido por los vítores de los hermanos de ella. La cena se prolongó hasta las once de la noche, y después se pusieron todos a bailar. Hermione se quedó sentada en su silla viendo como Ron bailaba primero con Belle y después con Elora. Estaba tan ensimismada mirándolo que casi no se dio cuenta de que la señora Weasley se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios. Alargó una mano que se encontró con la de la castaña por encima de la mesa.

- Gracias por traerlo de vuelta; por devolverme a mi Ron. –dijo la regordeta mujer clavando sus ojos tan parecidos a los de Ginny en ella. Hermione se sonrojó, no sabia muy bien a lo que se refería.- Hacia años que Ron no se comportaba así, de manera tan distendida y familiar.

- Yo no he hecho nada, señora Weasley. Él es así siempre; tiene usted un hijo brillante y muy especial. –así lo pensaba en realidad, pero… ¿especial en qué sentido?

- Todos mis hijos son especiales, pero Ron lo es más. ¿Te contó que es gracias a él que estoy aquí sentada? –Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente y la señora Weasley le dio unos golpecitos tranquilizadores en la mano.- Hace años que estoy recuperada, pero…tuvieron que hacerme un transplante de riñón. Y mi Ron me dio uno de los suyos. Pobre hijo mío, solo tenía veinte años, pero lo hizo.

- No lo sabía; Ginny me contó que había estado enferma, pero no sabía lo del transplante. –la castaña giró la cara para mirar al pelirrojo que ahora reía en compañía de Nymphadora y Remus.- Ron la quiere mucho; para él es usted lo más importante.

- Tu también eres sumamente importante para él, querida. Más que yo; tu serás su compañera de viaje y estarás junto a él cuando yo me vaya. Una madre puede dar mucho amor, pero existe otra clase de amor…que solo le puedes dar tu. Mi hijo a veces puede parecer muy alocado, pero es un buen hombre; se parece a su padre, es el que más. –el tono de la señora Weasley cambió y añadió como si nada.- El amor es apostar, nunca temas a exponer tus sentimientos.

- ¿Y el dolor? –la voz de Hermione era un susurro.

- El dolor forma parte de la vida como tantas otras cosas. Pero si te niegas el amor por miedo a las cosas malas…también te estarás perdiendo las buenas. Ron y tu estáis hechos el uno para el otro, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo no os deis cuenta. –levantó la vista y sonrió.- Ahí viene mi chico. –se levantó del asiento, besó al pelirrojo en la mejilla y se marchó.

Ron ocupó el sitio de su madre a su lado y se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Hermione tenia la mirada perdida y las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Era la segunda vez que le decían ese día que tenía que arriesgar su amor por Ron. Pero lo más desconcertante era comprobar que efectivamente sus sentimientos estaban cambiando. Su corazón se aceleraba al pensar que algún día el pelirrojo encontrara un amor duradero y desapareciera de su vida. No podía vivir sin él, necesitaba respirar su mismo aire, estar a su lado, sentirlo… ¿besarlo? El beso del ferry…ahí fue cuando toda la barrera de Hermione se cayó al suelo. Levantó sus ojos color miel y lo miró; ese azul cielo era el paraíso.

- ¿Porqué nunca me has hablado de la enfermedad de tu madre? –ella habló primero, para sorpresa de él. El viento movía sus rizos castaños salpicados de pequeñas dalias azules.- Fue un gesto de amor que no tiene precio.

- Es mi madre, haría cualquier cosa por ella. –se acercó con su silla más a ella y se inclinó para pegar sus cuerpos.- Sabes que haría lo mismo por ti en cualquier momento.

- ¿Tan importante soy para ti? –hizo la pregunta con dulzura, no altivez. Tenía mucho interés en su respuesta. Hermione comprendía que debía de aclarar su mente antes de regresar a Nueva York. ¿Y si todo eso se debía al ambiente amoroso que rodeaba a esa familia?

- Muy importante, más de lo que te imaginas. Aparte de mi familia de sangre, eres la persona que más se ha colado en mi corazón. –Ron estaba desgranando sus sentimientos de una forma muy particular. El corazón le latía apresurado y un sudor frío bajaba por su espalda.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy importante para ti, Ron? Sigo siendo la misma de siempre. La chica que te sacaba de quicio cuando entraste a trabajar en el bufete y que después ayudaste cuando se dio cuenta de que era una estúpida por estar con una persona que la despreciaba.

- No hagas eso; no hables así de ti misma. –Ron alzó una mano y la apoyó en el mentón para que ella volviera a mirarlo.- ¿Quieres saber por qué eres importante para mi? Pues por todo y nada a la vez. Porque lo se y no lo se. Porque me gusta sentirte a mi alrededor, me gusta cuando me sonríes o me hablas con la mirada. Porque eres mi mejor amiga y a la única que le confieso todos mis secretos; porque eres tu, mi Hermione; y porque te quiero. ¿Te basta eso?

La orquesta contratada comenzó a tocar una lenta balada de Elvis Presley y los novios y sus invitados aprovecharon para bailar en medio de la pista. Hasta los señores Weasley se habían animado y bailaban muy juntitos bajo la atenta y sonriente mirada de sus hijos. A pesar de llevar más de cuarenta años juntos, la llama del amor no se había extinguido entre ellos. Sin embargo, la letra de _Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ parecía que estaba hecha para el más pequeño de sus hijos y su castaña "amiga".

Hermione se lo quedó mirando y una sola lágrima bajó por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ron había dicho muchas cosas y todas eran muy significativas. Es cierto que había amor, pero los dos sabían que este ya había traspasado los límites de la amistad. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta antes que ellos, pero en sus manos estaba preservarlo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla pecosa del pelirrojo. Él se volteó para besarla ligeramente, pero Hermione lo retuvo agarrándole la otra mejilla con la otra mano.

- Ron…bésame. –le pidió de igual forma que en el ferry. Solo que esta vez no estaba la excusa de comprobar nada. O tal vez si; ambos necesitaban comprobar que lo que sentían era real. Ron la miró, escrutó sus ojos miel y después se levantó, la ayudó a ella y colocó sus manos en la pequeña cintura. Hermione respiraba acelerada, pero entreabrió los labios para acoger a los del pelirrojo. Se besaron de manera más pausada, aunque con la misma intensidad. Sintiendo como el calor crecía entre sus cuerpos, Hermione provocó la separación. Los labios de Ron estaban rojos e hinchados, al igual que los suyos; puso un dedo en ellos…y cedió al deseo de besarlos de nuevo. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Ron correspondía con ganas, a pesar de estar tan confundido como ella. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando a los ojos de nuevo, no sabían si estaba bien lo que habían hecho o no, pero era lo que deseaban. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y después salió corriendo hacia su habitación y dejando a un desconcertado pelirrojo de pie junto a la mesa.

- ¿Por qué me desconciertas tanto, Hermione? –preguntó el pelirrojo a nadie en particular y caminó hacia la playa. Como siempre, había demasiados sentimientos y palabras que analizar. La brisa del mar le azuzó los cabellos pero el calor interno que recorría su cuerpo no remitió. Se sentó en la arena y miró hacia esa agua oscura intentando desgranar cuales habían sido las intenciones de ella. ¿Podría Hermione corresponderle de alguna forma?

Sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a la casa, Noralie Prewett había observado todo con sus ojos azules. Sus labios estaban curvados en una medio sonrisa coqueta y sus venosas manos tamborileaban encima de la mesa. Sentía que pronto se produciría un cambio importante en la vida de su nieto y de su "novia". El amor era un sentimiento que cuando venia no se le podía ignorar. Miró hacia el cielo y fijó sus ojos en la estrella más brillante. Su querido Billius siempre estaba protegiéndola desde las alturas, a ella y a su familia. Suspiró sintiéndose un poco más vieja y meneó la cabeza suavemente.

El sonido de la orquesta cambió y una nueva canción comenzó a sonar. Al son de _What A Wonderful World_, las parejas apenas cambiaron sus posturas y siguieron bailando igual de acarameladas. Hasta Belle y Elora habían conseguido que unos jóvenes camareros se ofrecieran a bailar con ellas. Las dos quinceañeras estaban muy felices y no dejan de mandarse gestos la una a la otra. Harry y Ginny, que bailaban muy estrechamente y se prodigaban besos y caricias en medio de la pista, miraron extrañados, por un momento, el sitio por donde había desaparecido Ron. La pelirroja meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

- No se dan cuenta de lo enamorados que están. –dijo abrazando a Harry y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.- Me refiero a mi hermano y a Hermione. Te juro que no los entiendo como pareja; llegué a pensar que todo esto era un teatro que se habían montado entre los dos, pero no. Solo hay que verlos juntos para darse cuenta de que están enamorados y se quieren de verdad.

- ¿Te he dicho ya lo hermosa que estás esta noche? Eres preciosa. –Harry alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla derecha; después la besó dulcemente.- Todavía no me puedo creer que vayamos a tener un bebé, una mini Ginny correteando a nuestro alrededor. –añadió con una sonrisa.- Gracias; gracias por hacerme tan feliz. Te quiero, te amo y te adoro. –la besó en los labios con cada declaración.

- Te quiero, te amo y te adoro. –repitió ella con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ginny era sumamente feliz y se le notaba en cada gesto.

Aquella noche ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron dormir. Cuando el pelirrojo retornó a la habitación eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Hermione parecía dormir acurrucada en uno de los laterales de la cama y tapada hasta el cuello con el edredón. Mejor, porque Ron no habría sabido qué decirle. Estaba casi tan confundido o más que ella, y lo único que tenía claro es que la amaba. Se quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y la camisa y los dejó tirados de cualquier manera en el suelo. En silencio se metió en el otro lado de la cama, procurando que el fardo de almohadones que delimitaba su espacio no se deshiciera. Se quedó mirando el suave subir y bajar de su respiración en la espalda de ella a través de la oscuridad. Alzó una mano temblorosa y la colocó en el hombro levemente descubierto. Su piel era tan suave… Ron habría dado cualquier cosa por dormir abrazado a ella. Tan solo eso, abrazándola.

- ¿Porqué me desconciertas tanto, Hermione? –repitió la pregunta que se había hecho en la playa y de nuevo le respondió el silencio. Apartó la mano del hombro y se dio la vuelta en su lado.

Hermione abrió sus ojos color miel y clavó su mirada en la mesilla de noche. No estaba dormida como había supuesto el pelirrojo y había sido conciente de cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada palabra pronunciada. A ella también le desconcertaba toda esa situación, pero más aun desear sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Ron y sentir de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos. Realizó un suspiro apenas inaudible y cerró los ojos. Mañana sería otro día.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

**¡Hola!  
Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis porque tiene una conversación muy especial entre nuestros dos protagonistas.**

**A veces unas horas de sueño nos hacen ver las cosas de manera distinta. Y es por eso que el anterior capítulo quedó de manera tan abierta. Para que al día siguiente hablaran después de analizar sus sentimientos.**

**Umm, Ron sigue estando enamorado en secreto de Hermione, pero aun no se lo dice hasta que no esté seguro de que ella también lo quiere como más que a un amigo. De ahí que cuando habla también diga que es todo nuevo e inesperado para él. Que en cierto modo lo es, pero bueno**

**Muchas g****racias por vuestros comentarios y a todos los que han añadido la historia a favoritos o alertas.**

**Besos,  
Fani.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Capítulo 14: **

Cuando a la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos, a Ron no le extrañó ver que Hermione no estaba. Sus ojos estaban velados por un tupido manto gris y sentía la boca reseca. Agarró la almohada de ella y se la acercó al rostro para aspirar su olor. Ese olor que estaba consiguiendo conquistarlo de nuevo. Parecía mentira que cuatro días antes, en Nueva York, ninguno de ellos pudiese pensar en más que una amistad; estaban tan seguros, que ahora la incertidumbre daba miedo. Con un suspiro, Ron se levantó y fue hasta el baño; se aseó y salió de nuevo ya vestido. Por pura inercia, abrió las cortinas del balcón y se asomó. A excepción de los trabajadores, que seguían preparando la boda, no había nadie. Desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de la mesilla de noche y vio que eran las ocho; demasiado pronto, pero él no podía dormir más. Bajó las escaleras presuroso e hizo una parada en la cocina. Cogió una manzana y salió al exterior. La brisa del mar y el sonido de las olas le tranquilizaban, así que fue hacia allí. Siguió el camino que bordeaba el jardín hasta salir a la playa; y fue ralentelizando sus pasos cuando la vio a ella.

Hermione estaba sentada en la arena de la playa; llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes de color blanco y tenia las piernas recogidas contra el pecho. La barbilla apoyada en las rodillas y la mente perdida en la inmensidad del océano. No se explicaba su forma de actuar de la noche anterior y no sabía si tenía que pedir disculpas o no. Se pasó una mano por el cabello que era vapuleado por el viento con la misma cadencia que lo haría con una flor. Sabia que ese viaje marcaba un antes y un después en su relación con Ron. Pero lo que más deseaba Hermione, era un nuevo beso del pelirrojo; sentir todo lo que sentía cuando sus labios estaban juntos. Ron se sentó a su lado, como la noche anterior, y no dijo nada. Desvió sus ojos azules hacia el mar en calma y jugó con la tierra en sus manos.

- Hoy te has levantado temprano. –observó de manera trivial. Lejos quedaban los días en los que se abrazaban sin ningún tipo de connotación romántica.- Ya no me acordaba de lo mucho que me gustaba el salvaje mar del Atlántico. Antes teníamos una casa de veraneo por aquí, pero la vendimos para pagar la operación de mamá.

- Tienes una familia maravillosa, Ron; y te envidio por ello. Debes de estar muy orgulloso. –dijo Hermione sin quitar la vista del mar.

- Lo estoy. Pero también me siento orgulloso de que tu formes parte de ella. –la castaña ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos azules eran más claros que el mar, pero con la misma calma y el mismo salvajismo a la vez.- Hermione, ¿por qué no has vuelto a salir con nadie desde lo de Víctor?

- Yo…no lo sé; supongo que porque no quiero sentirme herida de nuevo. –contestó ella asombrada por la pregunta. Esperaba alguna sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no esa.- Víctor me hizo mucho daño; no soportaría volver a…

- Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad? –Ron colocó una mano en la espalda de ella y a pesar de la brisa, Hermione la sintió muy caliente sobre la fina tela del vestido.- No sé lo que nos pasa, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo si tu lo estás.

- Tengo miedo, Ron. –sus palabras eran tan sinceras que el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío rodar por su espalda.- Siento que desde que aterrizamos en Londres, no soy la misma. Y no me gustaría que después de esto estuviéramos en una misma habitación y sin embargo que nos sintiéramos muy lejos el uno del otro. Puede sonar infantil pero es así como me siento. Como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio y…

- A veces no hay que pensar tanto las cosas, Hermione. Hay que arriesgarse. –hay estaba otra vez la palabra.- Aunque siempre podemos dejarnos llevar y ver adonde nos llevan estos sentimientos. –Ron todavía no podía revelar sus sentimientos sin estar seguro de que serían bien acogidos por la castaña. Era una situación difícil en la que se encontraba.

- Me gusta como suena eso de dejarnos llevar. –su débil sonrisa no hacia más que aplacar el nerviosismo interno que amenazaba con consumirla. Retuvo sus manos en su regazo y las apretó con fuerza, a fin de que Ron no se diera cuenta del temblor que las embargaba. Levantó su mirada color miel para encontrarse en la azul del pelirrojo; lo sentía muy muy cerca suyo.- Ron…

Pero fuera lo que fuera que tenía pensado decir, fue acallado por la presión de los labios del pelirrojo contra los suyos. Hermione sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento, pero a pesar de ello, fue capaz de corresponder al beso con entusiasmo. Ron se incorporó levemente para rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Hermione. Ella, con las manos aun en su regazo, movía sus labios como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Él subió su mano izquierda hasta la mejilla de ella y se la acarició con una ternura pasmosa. Se inclinó un poco más, hasta que prácticamente estuvo encima de ella, y Hermione terminó recostada contra la arena. La suave brisa del mar movía sus cabellos y no le quedó otra que abrazar la amplia espalda del pelirrojo. En ningún momento sus labios se habían despegado y podrían haber seguido así mucho tiempo si no hubiera sido por la llegada de los sobrinos de Ron. No se habían dado cuenta y el sol ya estaba en su lugar dentro del cielo.

- Me gusta lo que hacemos cuando nos dejamos llevar. –sonrió Ron. Se incorporó levemente y vio como Hermione se había sonrojado. Sus labios más gruesos de lo habitual eran una prueba tangente de la pasión contenida que aguardaba en sus corazones. A Ron le encantaba cuando ella se sonrojaba y no pudo resistirse a besarla de nuevo. Fue un beso breve, porque los niños ya estaban demasiado cerca.

Los niños Logan, Caleb y Wyatt venían corriendo y seguidos por un rezagado Gabriel de cinco añitos. Llevaban en sus manos un balón y parecían muy emocionados; al fin habían conseguido convencer a sus padres de jugar un partido todos juntos.

- ¡¡Tío Ron, vamos a jugar al fútbol!! ¿Te apuntas? –dijo Wyatt, que con diez años era un año mayor que sus primos gemelos. Se parecía mucho a su padre, con el cabello rojo y los ojos azules. Su nariz estaba salpicada de pequeñas pecas y llevaba en la mano el balón.

- Papá también va a jugar y todos los tíos, ¡hasta tía Ginny! –informó Caleb. Era un niño delgaducho, con el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos grises de su madre. Los dos dientes de delante se le habían caído y eso hacia que sonara muy gracioso cuando hablaba.

- Eso de que juega vuestra tía Ginny tengo que verlo. –Ron se río contagiando a sus sobrinos. Hermione también lo hizo, aunque de forma mucho más discreta. Los dedos de Ron se entrelazaron brevemente con los suyos e intercambiaron una mirada. Ella hizo un imperceptible movimiento afirmativo y el pelirrojo después de darle un beso en la mejilla se levantó. Le quitó el balón a Wyatt y echó a correr camino hacia la mansión.- ¡A ver quien es el listillo que me lo quita antes!

- ¡Eso no vale, tío Ron! –gritó Logan que echó a correr detrás de él. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de su hermano era el color de sus ojos, de un negro apabullante.

Con los tres niños jugando con Ron, Hermione se quedó sentada unos minutos más en la arena; disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el lenguaje de las olas. Todos parecían haber olvidado al pequeño Gabriel, que se entretenía cogiendo piedras brillantes y echándolas en su cubo amarillo. Hermione levantó la cabeza cuando el niño llegó hasta ella y sonrió. Llevaba un gracioso gorrito azul e iba descalzo. Sus facciones de niño pequeño estaban coronadas por unos enormes ojos verdes y una sonrisa mellada. La castaña alzó una mano a modo de saludo, y sin que nadie le dijera nada, el niño se sentó en el regazo de la castaña y comenzó a tirar las piedras al mar. A unos cincuenta metros de donde estaban, Hermione pudo ver a Draco y Pansy paseando por la playa. El rubio tenía a su esposa cogida por la cintura y no escatimaba carantoñas que hacían sonreír a la morena.

- Vaya, qué piedras más bonitas tienes ahí. –Hermione bajó la cabeza para ver el cubo casi lleno de Gabriel. El niño se echó para atrás y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Sus ojos eran verdes, aunque no tan intensos como los de Harry.- ¿No quieres ir a jugar con los demás? –Gabriel meneó la cabeza.- ¿No? Bueno, pues nos quedaremos un ratito aquí, tu y yo.

Estuvieron quince minutos, hasta que el pelirrojito se cansó de tirar piedras al agua. Hermione se levantó y le dio la mano para volver caminando hasta la mansión. Fueron por la orilla, dejando que el agua fría mojara sus pies cuando las olas rompían en la arena. Gabriel reía contento y de su boca salía un ruidito al tiempo que daba saltitos. La castaña se reía mucho con él y apenas prestaba atención al bajo de su vestido que estaba totalmente empapado. Para subir las escaleras de acceso a la casa, Hermione cogió a Gabriel en brazos y él supo agradecérselo apoyando la cabecita en su hombro. Cuando llegaron al jardín, el juego hacia rato que había comenzado y los ánimos estaban muy caldeados, aunque sin perder ese amor que los caracterizaba. Ginny jugaba, efectivamente, pero también Luna, Angelina y Clare. Se quitaban el balón unos a otros y no podían reprimir la risa. Harry y Ginny celebraban sus goles dándose un beso, sin importar que jugaran en equipos contrarios. Hermione se sentó en el porche, debajo de la carpa y dejó al niño en el suelo. A su lado, Belle y Elora se pintaban las uñas de un color rosa eléctrico, Fleur leía una revista de moda y Lydia, la mujer de Charlie, animaba a sus hijos a voz en grito. Del interior de la casa salieron la señora Weasley, Noralie y Penélope, que enseguida fue junto a su hijo. El niño le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso en la nariz, aplacando la regañina que le iban a dar.

- ¿Dónde has estado, cielo? Me tenías preocupada. –Penélope hablaba con su hijo el lenguaje de los signos, pues el niño era mudo. Había nacido ya así, pero lejos de amargarse, los Weasley lo trataban como a un niño normal. Gabriel miró a su madre, sonrió y frotó su nariz con la de ella. Hermione los observaba; Penélope podía ser muy estirada, pero cuando estaba con su hijo toda máscara desaparecía.

- Ha bajado a la playa y nos hemos entretenido tirando piedras al mar. –explicó la castaña con calma.- Lo hemos pasado muy bien, pero el agua estaba un poco fría, ¿verdad, pequeño? –el niño que entendía perfectamente lo que le decían, asintió con la cabeza y luego la dejó caer en el pecho de su madre.- Es un niño muy guapo.

- Tienes mano con los niños, Hermione. Gabriel no se va con cualquiera; y eso dice mucho de ti. Gracias por cuidar de él. –Penélope sonaba sincera cuando habló.

- No ha sido nada. –la castaña volvió su atención al juego cuando el balón iba directo a la cara de Ron. Se levantó de un brinco de su asiento y vio como Ron caía al suelo mientras se sobaba el rostro. Ginny, que había sido la que había lanzado, se quedó un poco desconcertada y luego fue a ver a su hermano. Hermione corrió hacia allí; el pelirrojo aullaba de dolor y por entre la palma de sus manos se filtraban unas gotas de sangre. Tenía la nariz magullada y el labio inferior partido. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y le ayudó a poner la cabeza hacia atrás.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención, Ron. –se disculpó Ginny.- La culpa es tuya, por estar distraído mirando a otro lado. Yo solo he chutado hacia la portería, pero tu no te has apartado. ¿Qué estabas mirando? Bueno, da igual, ya me lo dirás más tarde. –dijo consultando su reloj de pulsera.- Hemos de darnos prisa si queremos ir al hospital y después al salón de baile de la señorita Trelowney. Solo nos queda hoy para ensayar, ya mañana llegan los demás y comenzaran las actividades por pareja. –completó su discurso con cuatro saltitos y dando palmas con sus manos.

- ¿Qué salón de baile? –Hermione descuidó momentáneamente al pelirrojo para mirar a Ginny; este se quejó y se incorporó levemente del suelo. Apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en el pecho de Hermione y cerró los ojos.- Perdona. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Crees que puedes levantarte? –Ron asintió y entre Harry y Hermione lo levantaron.- Entremos.

- Voy a matar a esa enana. Hace tres meses que vengo diciendo que en vez de una boda se celebraría un funeral. –el pelirrojo rezongaba mientras subían las escaleras hasta su habitación.- ¡Me ha dado un balonazo en la cara! –se dejó caer en la cama nada más entrar y siguió con la mirada a la castaña.- ¿Adonde vas? Estoy herido, no me dejes solo, Herm.

- Solo voy al baño, a empapar una toalla con agua fría. –ella salió con la toalla y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Le apartó las manos de la cara y fue limpiando con ternura todo rastro de sangre. Él no quitaba sus ojos azules de los de ella y a pesar del dolor que le produjo, sonrió. Estaba muy bonita con su semblante concentrado. Apartó la mano ligeramente cuando él se quejó.- Lo siento, intentaré ser más suave.

- Es solo el labio, me duele. –explicó él haciendo un esfuerzo. Ella volvió a presionar sus heridas con la toalla húmeda y él respiró tranquilo. Ron la miraba con ojos embelesados y no se perdía ninguna de sus expresiones.- Cuando vea a la enana verás…-repitió.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta les hizo voltearse a ambos. Al otro lado estaba Noralie con su enigmática sonrisa de siempre; de su mano agarrado fuertemente venía Gabriel. El niño llevaba un pequeño ramillete de tres flores amarillas. Apoyada en su bastón, Noralie entró hasta sentarse en la butaca que había junto a la cómoda y soltó la mano de Gabriel. Intercambió con el niño unos cuantos gestos y asintió con la cabeza. Ron había vuelto a dejar caer la cabeza en la cama, pero Hermione miraba hechizada como Gabriel se acercaba a ella y le tendía el ramillete. La castaña dejó la toalla húmeda a un lado y cogió al niño para subirlo a la cama. Gabriel se quedó sentado muy cerca de ella y Hermione le dio un beso en la nariz.

- ¿Son para mi? –dijo cogiendo las flores. Gabriel asintió.- Son muy bonitas; gracias, cielo.

- ¿Qué tal estás Ron? –preguntó Noralie después de haber estado callada hasta el momento. Le gustaba observar a las personas y hacerse una idea de que era lo que pasaba por sus mentes. Y Ron y Hermione le eran muy fáciles de leer.

- Estoy bien, Nona, pero aun me duele la nariz y el labio. –Ron había cogido la toalla mientras Hermione se entretenía con el niño. De reojo la miraba y pensaba para sus adentros que cuando llegara el momento seria una gran madre. Era difícil que Gabriel se sintiera tan a gusto con una persona recién conocida, pero ella lo había conseguido.- Como para mañana no se me haya ido la hinchazón…

- No seas tan protestón delante de una dama si no quieres llamar su atención. –murmuró Noralie mirando la empuñadura de ámbar de su bastón. Las cosas se estaban desarrollando muy deprisa entre esos dos y afortunadamente no habían necesitado de la mediación de nadie, ni siquiera de ella.

- Que cosas dices, Nona. –rezongó Ron, agradecido porque la atención de Hermione siguiera en el niño y no hubiera escuchado la indirecta de su abuela. La anciana se limitó a sonreír y se levantó con un poco de dificultad, haciendo ondear su vestido verde botella.

- Iré a decirle a todos que estás bien. –Noralie se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando al trío tumbado en la cama.

- Veo que me han quitado a mi enfermera. –observó Ron mirando a Hermione y a Gabriel, que sonrió inocentemente.- La próxima vez me aseguraré de estar mirando al balón todo el rato. Bueno, si juega Ginny de seguro que no habrá una próxima vez. Y pensar que la enana está embarazada… ¡pobre niño! –movió la cabeza de manera dramática. Gabriel rió y se movió en la cama hasta llegar al cabecero mientras los miraba.

- ¿En qué pensabas para no ver el balón? –preguntó Hermione cogiendo de nuevo la toalla y presionando las heridas.- Eras el portero, tenias que estar atento a la pelota.

- En ti. Me fijaba en lo bonita que estabas al volver de la playa. –sonrió.

- Así que estás así por mi culpa.

- Un poco si; no se puede ser tan buena y tan guapa. Terminas por nublar el sentido de las personas. –Ron hablaba con parsimonia, intentando mover los labios lo menos posible.

- Umm, Noralie tiene razón; eres un adulador. –sonrió ella apartando la toalla húmeda y manchada y dejándola a un lado. Levantó la vista para mirar a Gabriel al tiempo que este fijaba sus ojos verdes en ella.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu inconsciente pero adorable tío Ron? –le preguntó al niño.

Gabriel cerró sus ojitos y sonrió. Cuando los abrió, se acercó a Hermione gateando por encima de la cama y la miró curioso. La castaña esperaba su respuesta con una sonrisa en los labios. El niño movió su boca haciendo que daba un beso y luego señaló al pelirrojo.

- Quiere que me beses hasta dejarme sin respiración. –apostilló Ron. Gabriel rió y meneó la cabeza negativamente.- ¿Cómo que no, diablillo?

- Listillo. –Hermione le revolvió el cabello al niño y después se inclinó hacia donde estaba el rostro de Ron. Le dio un beso en el labio dañado demorándose más de lo normal, y Ron pensó que valía la pena recibir un balonazo si después era recompensado con un beso como aquel. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente y no notaron con Gabriel daba palmas con sus manitas.- Esperemos que esto ayude a que se cure pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si lo fuera le habría dado más protagonismo a esa maravillosa pareja que son Ron y Hermione, jejeje.**_

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os dejo un capítulo muy especial.**

**Y con un final abierto, jajaja. No sabréis lo que pasó hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Introduzco a un nuevo personaje muy…pintoresco, jejeje.**

**Y nuestros protagonistas parece que dan un paso más.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y las agregaciones a alertas o favoritos.**

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Capítulo 15: **

Finalmente no tuvieron que pasar por el hospital, pero Ginny no les dejó escaquearse de la clase de baile. De nada sirvió el enfurruñamiento de Ron, que solo se iba cuando Hermione le acariciaba el labio herido. Los cuatro subieron al coche del moreno y enfilaron el camino hacia el costero pueblo de Hyson. Durante varios minutos, a ambos lados de la carretera solo vieron preciosos campos de hierba verde y flores amarillas. Hermione estaba encantada con el paisaje, así como la pelirroja, que lo contemplaba todo con ojos brillantes. El viaje, que no duró más de veinte minutos, sirvió para que Ron y Hermione se cogieran de las manos y ella apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. De fondo sonaba _The way you look tonight_, y a pesar de que Harry iba más concentrado en la carretera, tampoco dejó de adorar a Ginny.

El pueblo era pequeño, con unos mil habitantes solamente. La calle principal era Dover Street, y allí se agolpaban todas las tiendas, restaurantes y demás servicios. No era muy larga y al final se adivinaba el campanario de la iglesia gótica con su cruz y sus pináculos subiendo hacia el cielo. El ajetreo de coches era casi inexistente, así que no tuvieron problemas a la hora de aparcar delante del _Salón de Baile de la Señorita Trelowney_. Cuando bajaron del coche, Ron lo miró un poco con aprensión, pero no tanta como la de Harry. El moreno era muy patoso con los pies y no tenia ni idea de bailar. Subieron las empinadas escaleras de hierro hasta la segunda planta de una pintoresca casa y Ginny llamó a la puerta pintada de rojo. Enseguida salió una mujer de mediana edad, con los ojos como perdidos y una infinidad de pañuelos al cuello. De sus manos colgaban pulseras a cual más dispar y su vestido estaba hecho de retales con colores que no pegaban entre si. Los cuatro amigos se miraron, pensando que se habían equivocado de lugar, pero cuando la mujer habló se presentó como Sybil Trelowney.

- Muy bien, queridos míos. Ahora que ya habéis dejado los abrigos y demás pertenencias…-los chicos se afanaron en quitarse las prendas-…en el perchero, ha llegado el momento de la verdad. El momento más importante del banquete de bodas, es cuando los novios bailan su primer vals de casados. No debéis de estar nerviosos, pues bailar es como caminar. Tenéis que sentir el compás de la música e interiorizarlo para poder interpretarlo. Bailar es como montar en bicicleta o hacer el amor, por mucho que pase el tiempo no se olvida. Bien, ahora necesito que los novios den un paso al frente. –Ginny se adelantó y arrastró a Harry con ella.- Colocaos en posición mientras yo enciendo la música.

- ¿A qué posición se refiere? –le preguntó Harry a la pelirroja en un susurro.

- La de baile, amor. Dame tu mano y agárrame por la cintura con la otra. –Ginny hizo todos los movimientos para que la señorita Trelowney no pusiera ninguna pega y negó con la cabeza mirando a su prometido. Pobrecillo, estaba más perdido que un pez fuera del agua.

- Muy bien, queridos. Ahora cerrad los ojos y sentir la música. No os olvidéis de mantener la distancia; cada uno ha de tener su espacio y no podéis traspasarlo. Los pasos del vals son muy básicos, se trata de hacer un cuadrado en el suelo. Cada paso consta de cuatro pasos y hemos de procurar movernos con gracia y elegancia, sin parecer exagerados. –se colocó detrás de Harry y con las manos en sus caderas intentó guiarle, pero el moreno solo atinó a pisar a la pelirroja.- No, no, así no. Comencemos de nuevo. Un, dos, tres, cuatro; un, dos, tres, cuatro; así queridos.

- Pobre Harry; lo que debe de estar sufriendo. Era la parte que más temía de la boda. –le comentó Ron a Hermione. Ellos se habían quedado un poco más atrás y miraban sonrientes los inútiles intentos de Harry por seguir los pasos. Ron desvió la mirada de su amigo y la fijó en la castaña; llevaba un vestido de tirantes en color granate, largo hasta las rodillas. Le cogió de la mano y la apartó de la pared.- ¿Quieres bailar?

- Claro. –la distancia que supuestamente tendría que haber entre los dos cuerpos, Ron se la pasó por el forro. Lo primero que hizo fue pegar el cuerpo de la castaña al suyo, aunque con tan mala suerte que ella se golpeó contra su nariz. El pelirrojo se quejó de dolor, pero no hizo ademán de soltarla en ningún momento. Hermione subió la mano que descansaba en su hombro hasta su nariz y la acarició con ternura.- Perdón; me has tomado por sorpresa. ¿Aun te duele?

- No demasiado, pero estaría mucho mejor si en vez de tu mano apoyaras tus labios. –se atrevió a pedirle él con una sonrisa coqueta. Ella se lo quedó mirando muy seriamente, pero después se puso de puntillas y rozó la nariz pecosa con sus labios.- Gracias, así da gusto bailar. Lo haces muy bien, por cierto. ¿Dónde aprendiste?

- Viendo la televisión y practicando mucho delante del espejo. Hubo una época, cuando era pequeña, en que quería ser bailarina. –Hermione apoyó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Ron y su cabeza también. Él aprovechó para aspirar su aroma. Los ojos de ambos estaban puestos en la pareja de novios, que no parecían avanzar mucho. Harry se esforzaba por coger los pasos, pero cuando añadieron una pirueta…se cayó al suelo.

- Es un caso perdido, señor Potter. Lo supe en cuanto vi sus piernas; no son piernas de bailarín. Y es una lástima, porque hacen una bonita pareja. Una pareja sin baile, es como un mar sin peces. Está abocada al aburrimiento. Yo siempre lo he dicho…-la señorita Trelowney siguió sermoneando a Harry mientras este se levantaba del suelo y la miraba con rabia contenida. Después miraba a Ginny, suspiraba y asentía al tiempo que colocaba de nuevo los brazos.

La clase se prolongó durante hora y media y en cierto modo mereció la pena. Harry había conseguido aprenderse los dos primeros pasos del vals y a hacer una pirueta sin caer al suelo. Ginny estaba tan contenta por el resultado que propuso quedarse a cenar por allí. Ron enseguida dijo que si, pero la castaña le agarró de un brazo y negó con la cabeza. El pelirrojo puso un poco de morros, pero desaparecieron cuando Hermione al comentario de "_no te enfades_", le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Quedaos vosotros dos; yo no me siento muy bien. Así que será mejor que Ron y yo volvamos a la mansión. Es vuestra última oportunidad para cenar como dos novios enamorados, porque en dos días…ya estaréis casados. Y hoy parece una bonita noche para ello. No os preocupéis por nosotros, iremos dando un paseo. –Hermione no admitió ninguna protesta y pronto Harry y Ginny se marcharon hacia la zona de puerto.

- Ha sido un gesto muy bonito de tu parte. Pero… ¿tienes idea de la distancia que hay hasta la mansión? –dijo Ron con el morro torcido de nuevo y picardía en la mirada.

- No voy a besarte de nuevo, Ronald, así que ya puedes ir andando delante de mi. –lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él.- Vamos, será bonito ver la puesta de sol mientras caminamos por la playa. Y nos daremos tiempo para saber adonde nos lleva lo que sea que sentimos ahora; son experiencias. –Ron la miró enarcando una ceja.- Dijiste que había que arriesgarse, ¿no?

- Si, hay que arriesgarse de vez en cuando. –Ron le pasó una mano por la cintura y siguieron caminando. Tardaron una hora y cuarto en llegar a la mansión a través de las dunas; con los zapatos en las manos y una sensación de paz en el corazón. Casi no habían hablado, ni se habían mirado o besado, pero estaban bien. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de negro y a lo lejos se adivinaba la silueta de la luna emergente. Se detuvieron en la cancela que conducía al jardín y Hermione quedó aprisionada por el cuerpo del pelirrojo.- ¿Estás segura de que lo quieres, Herm? Podemos dar marcha atrás en cualquier momento. –unos sollozos cercanos dejaron al pelirrojo sin su respuesta.- ¿Qué es eso?

- No lo sé, pero venia de detrás de eso hierbajos. –cogidos de la mano se acercaron muy despacio y sin hacer ruido. Sus corazones latían apresuradamente mientras el pelirrojo corría a un lado la maleza y Hermione se llevaba una mano a la boca. Belle estaba acurrucada cerca de un tronco y lloraba de manera queda. La adolescente pelirroja parecía haberse llevado el disgusto de su vida, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de su tío y de la castaña. Ron enseguida quiso cogerla entre sus brazos y preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero Hermione se adelantó agarrándolo de un brazo. Se hablaron con la mirada y tras mucho batallar consigo mismo, el pelirrojo se marchó a su habitación; era un asunto de chicas. Hermione se acercó más a la joven y se sentó a su lado encima de la maleza.- ¿Belle? ¿Qué ha pasado, cariño? ¿Por qué estás así?

- S-soy una es-estúpida. –dijo la chiquilla llorando más fuerte. En ningún momento preguntó qué hacia allí la castaña.- ¿Có-cómo pude cre-creerle? Elora me lo dijo, pero yo…yo…

- ¿Es por un chico? –Hermione le acarició el cabello, sabía reconocer la fragilidad de un corazón roto. Belle levantó la cabeza y asintió.- Lo siento mucho, Belle. El amor es demasiado complicado y sé que nada de lo que te diga va a hacerte sentir mejor. Pero no eres ninguna estúpida, cielo. –la pelirroja se incorporó para que Hermione la abrazara.- ¿Quieres contármelo?

- Mike me ha dejado. Él era mi novio en Hogwarts. –se sorbió la nariz.- Pero dice que ha conocido a otra chica este verano y que…que ya no me quiere. Me lo dice aquí, en esta carta. –le mostró a la castaña un papel arrugado.- Elora me avisó de que jugaría conmigo, pero…

- Cielo, el amor suele cegar a las personas; tu querías mucho a ese Mike, así que nada de lo que te dijera Elora habría podido cambiar las cosas. Lo siento mucho por ti, pero has de saber que eres una chica estupenda, inteligente, guapa y graciosa. Aquí él único estúpido y el que ha salido perdiendo ha sido Mike.

- ¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón? Porque así es como siento yo el mío y duele, duele mucho.

- Lo sé, Belle. Hace algunos años me rompieron el corazón a mi también. –la abrazó más fuerte, dando consuelo y buscándolo también para ella. Era la primera vez que le hablaba de Víctor a alguien que no fuera Ron.- Se llamaba Víctor, y trabajábamos juntos en el bufete, hacia cuatro años que salíamos juntos, desde la facultad. Yo dejé de lado muchas cosas por él, sacrifiqué muchos sueños por él, y él no dejaba de engañarme con todas. Pero lo peor de todo es que dejé que eso influyera en mi amistad con tu tío y dejamos de hablarnos. No quise escucharlo cuando me dijo la verdad…y luego me sentí una estúpida, como tú ahora.

- Lo siento. –Belle se sobó la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

- Yo también lo siento, cariño. Pero no hay experiencia mala de la que no se aprenda algo. Y tu tienes una larga vida por delante; no te puedo prometer que tu corazón no volverá a sufrir, pero lo superarás y te darás cuenta de que tu eres mucho mejor persona que él, en todos los sentidos. Eso fue lo que me dijo tu tío cuando terminé con Víctor, y ahora te lo digo yo a ti. –le dio un beso en el cabello.

- Gracias. –Belle se limpió las lágrimas.- Supongo que tengo que ir a hablar con Elora…y pedirle perdón. También darle las gracias, por avisarme, aunque yo no la creyera. –Belle y Hermione se levantaron y se abrazaron de nuevo.- Gracias, de verdad. –dijo la chica antes de marcharse.

Hermione miró al frente; una sola lágrima cayó de sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa fue removida por la caricia de unas manos tiernas y unos ojos del color del cielo la taladraron. Se abrazaron fuertemente, sin decir nada, y juntos contemplaron la salida de la luna. No calcularon el tiempo que estuvieron abrazados ni la cantidad de lágrimas que la castaña derramó después de esa primera, solo sabían que eran necesarias. Necesarias para dejar atrás el pasado y emprender con fuerza el futuro.

Ron la acunó entre sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña, le dio besos en el cabello y preservó su cuerpo del frío. Era la primera vez que estaban así de juntos desde que comenzaran a descubrir esos sentimientos que por parte de él habían estado guardados durante tanto tiempo y que para ella eran totalmente nuevos. Hermione se sentía protegida por los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo mientras revivía esas devastadoras semanas que dieron paso a un nuevo periodo en su vida. Tal vez había llegado el momento de iniciar otro con ella y Ron como protagonistas. Si de una cosa podía estar segura Hermione, era que el pelirrojo nunca le haría daño.

Se sentaron en la arena donde minutos antes había estado acurrucada Belle y se acurrucaron ellos también. En el cielo la luna ya ocupaba su lugar preferente y las estrellas no habían hecho su aparición aun. Todo estaba muy oscuro y el sonido del mar parecía envolverlo de un misterio innecesario. Hermione se apretó con más fuerza contra el pelirrojo, enlazando sus manos en su ancha espalda y notando los acelerados latidos de su corazón contra su mejilla. Ron estaba nervioso, y ella también. No todos los días te das cuenta de que la respuesta a tus plegarias siempre ha estado a tu lado en calidad de mejor amigo. Y eso era precisamente lo que Hermione comenzaba a saber. Levantó sus ojos color miel para encontrarse con los del pelirrojo y sonrió de manera encantadora. Ron estaba allí dándole el mismo apoyo de siempre. Bajó la cabeza hasta que sus frentes estuvieron unidas y subió una de sus grandes y pecosas manos hasta la suave mejilla de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos.

- Te amo. –dijo él al fin. Esas dos palabras que habían estado en un segundo plano de su paladar durante seis años y fue como si se quitara un gran peso de encima. Ahora sabía que ella ya estaba preparada para escucharlas y no le importó mostrarse tan vulnerable.

- Creo que yo también te amo. –Hermione no lo sabia a ciencia cierta; necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo…en cinco días. No le habían bastado más; Ron era la clase de hombre que siempre debió buscar. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, percibió como sus bocas se buscaban en un camino que se les hizo interminable. Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se encontraron como las tres veces anteriores. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de el y jugueteó con su nuca mientras Ron la aprisionaba por la cintura.

- Te amo. –repitió el pelirrojo cuando apenas se separaron para respirar y volvieron a besarse. Llevaban todo el viaje esperando esos besos y ahora ya nada los iba a demorar más. Hermione gimió y después protestó cuando por segunda vez el pelirrojo se alejó de sus labios. Pero Ron tenía otra cosa en mente. Se levantó en silencio y después la ayudó a ella. Cogiéndola totalmente desprevenida la alzó en brazos y subió con ella así el camino del jardín y las escaleras hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta y la tumbó en la cama mientras volvía a besarla.- Eres tan hermosa…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: **

Corría el riesgo de convertirse en una costumbre cuando Ginny sacó de la cama al pelirrojo y a la castaña a golpe de nudillos en la puerta. Ron casi se cae al suelo y no dudó en proferir toda clase de insultos a su hermana. Por primera vez había sabido lo que era dormir con Hermione entre sus brazos y Ginny se lo había fastidiado. No era justo a su entender. Tampoco es que hubiera pasado nada, solo se habían abrazado y besado, pero había sido muy significativo. Una prueba más de que su amistad se había convertido en algo más. Ron se levantó a regañadientes y le abrió la puerta a la pelirroja que enseguida lo cargó con un montón de vestidos que le dieron en la cara. Ella venia arrastrando un neceser y varias blusas, y Harry, detrás de ella, con su maleta. Hermione se incorporó en la cama y se sonrojó al verse asediada de esa forma. Ron no cabía en su asombro y no dejaba de mirar a las maletas y a su hermana.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué significa todo esto? –preguntó dejando caer la ropa en un rincón de la cama. Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche, eran las nueve y media. Nada, que estaba escrito que durante sus vacaciones tampoco podría dormir hasta el mediodía.

- Muy sencillo, Ronald, me traslado a esta habitación. Es tradición que los novios no duerman juntos la noche anterior al matrimonio y pues…tu y yo nos vamos a cambiar las habitaciones. –Ginny ya estaba haciendo sitio en el armario del pelirrojo.- No hay que tentar a la suerte.

- Pero… ¿qué dices? ¿Tu te escuchas cuando hablas? No puedes estar hablando enserio; Harry dime que no está hablando enserio. Además hay muchísimas habitaciones en esta mansión, ¿por qué precisamente tenias que escoger la mía? –Ron estaba realmente enfadado con su hermana.

- Ay, Ronnie ni que no tuvieras tiempo suficiente para estar con Hermione; solo será una noche. –el comentario de Ginny hizo que los dos aludidos se sonrojaran.- En fin, ya puedes retirarte con Harry. Y espero que tengas escrito el discurso de padrino para mañana.

- ¿Me estás echando de mi propia habitación? ¡Pero si voy en pijama! Harry, haz algo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Es imposible detenerla cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

Mientras ellos discutían, Hermione había entrado en el cuarto de baño y se estaba aseando y vistiendo. A ella también le había sentado mal la aparición de Ginny; sentir los brazos de Ron alrededor de su cuerpo mientras dormían había sido tranquilizador y edificante. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado el incidente con Belle, y la castaña estaba deseando ver como se encontraba la pelirrojita el día después. Cuando salió de nuevo a la habitación con un pantalón corto y una camiseta de manga corta, los chicos ya se habían marchado y Ginny se dedicaba a ir de un lado a otro mirando tres vestidos a la vez. Hermione dejó su camisón encima de la cama y se acercó a ella.

- Ay, Hermione no te había visto. Muchas gracias por lo de anoche; Harry y yo lo pasamos muy bien. La verdad es que ni lo habíamos pensado así, y si no llega a ser por ti, nos hubiésemos perdido esa oportunidad. Espero que el cabeza hueca de mi hermano no protestara mucho durante el camino. –Ginny hablaba muy deprisa, más de lo normal, lo cual solo podía significar que estaba muy nerviosa. La boda era al día siguiente y por muy segura que estuviera de dar el paso, era normal sentirse nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, Ginny. Nos fue bien a los dos caminar un rato, además, teníamos cosas que aclarar. Me alegro de que tu y Harry lo pasarais bien. –observó los vestidos que había en una butaca.- ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Para qué son?

- Oh, me harías un gran favor, Hermione. Es para una sesión de fotos que nos van a hacer a Harry y a mi en la pequeña ermita de la propiedad. Allí nos casaremos mañana; estoy tan nerviosa, ahora si que estoy nerviosa. Me gusta el rojo, pero creo que es demasiado pretencioso; el negro es muy elegante, pero muy negro; y el azul…no me gustan los tirantes. –Ginny fue señalando cada vestido mientras Hermione los examinaba en silencio.

- Yo me quedaría con el negro; es muy bonito y elegante y con el cabello recogido estarás preciosa. Podrías hablar con el fotógrafo y que hicieran las fotos en blanco y negro, sería muy bonito, con ese paisaje tan bucólico que hay alrededor. Ron me dijo que la ermita era medieval.

- Hermione, eres un genio. Gracias, gracias. –la pelirroja le echó los brazos al cuello y abrazó a la castaña. Después cogió el vestido negro y salió corriendo por la puerta.- Voy a comentárselo a Harry y pedirle a Fleur que me ayude a arreglarme; ella sabe mucho de estas cosas. Hasta luego.

Ginny salió tan deprisa que a la castaña no le dio tiempo a decirle adiós. Suspiró resignada, pues no sabía muy bien qué le depararía el día; aunque de una cosa estaba segura, necesitaba llenar su mente de otras cosas que no fueran las caricias de Ron. La noche anterior había sido simplemente fantástica, se había sentido más cerca de Ron que nunca antes, y eso le gustaba. Siguiendo los pasos de la pelirroja, ella también salió de la habitación, pero en vez de bajar al comedor, donde seguro que todos desayunaban, se desvió hacia la izquierda. Allí estaba la habitación de las chicas; golpeó con los nudillos en la madera y después entró. Elora y Belle estaban cada una tumbada en su cama, con el pijama aun puesto y los ojos somnolientos de quienes se acaban de levantar. Al verla sonrieron y le hicieron ademanes con las manos para que cerrara la puerta. Hermione se fijó sobretodo en Belle y se sentó en el borde de su cama. La joven pelirroja tenía además los ojos enrojecidos y la papelera de su lado estaba llena de pañuelos mojados con sus lágrimas.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí? –preguntó Hermione. Era una pregunta estúpida, y lo sabía, pero contra el mal de amores no había remedio posible. Belle tendría que comenzar a aprender de sus errores, aunque que tu chico te deje por otra…no era error tuyo. La chica sonrió mostrando una gran fuerza de voluntad y a un movimiento suyo, su prima Elora estaba a su lado. Saltaba a la vista que las dos se compenetraban muy bien.

- Si; ya estoy mejor. Gracias por lo de anoche, me sirvió de mucho. –Belle entrelazó una mano con otra de Hermione. Temblaba ligeramente, señal inequívoca de que no estaba tan bien como quería aparentar. Hermione subió una mano y le retiró el cabello rojo de la cara; era una chica muy bonita.- Elora y yo hemos hablado mucho esta noche y… Sé que tengo que olvidar a Mike, pero…me preocupa cuando volvamos a Hogwarts. Tendré que verlo todos los días; y mi corazón aun estará roto.

- Para eso lo mejor es contar con la ayuda de gente que te quiere. –le contestó Hermione y miró a Elora con una sonrisa en los labios. La rubia abrazó a su prima y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para Hermione era imposible no verse reflejada en la joven pelirroja, pero ella con quien había contado de apoyo era Ron. Él siempre había estado a su lado de una manera incondicional, aun cuando ella no se había portado bien con él. Una pregunta loca le rondó por la cabeza, pero tuvo que dejarla para más tarde.- Hace un bonito día para ir a la playa; podríamos bajar si supiera que tiene planeado vuestra tía Ginny para entretenernos.

- Podemos hacer lo que queramos. Al principio, tía Ginny había programado todo tipo de actividades por parejas para los adultos, pero…tío Harry la convenció de que fueran dos días de relax y que cada uno hiciera lo que quisiera. –dijo Elora mirándola con sus brillantes ojos azules.- Vamos, Belle, suena estupendo eso de ir a la playa. Tomaremos el sol; te sentará bien.

Quedaron en encontrarse en el vestíbulo en veinte minutos y Hermione dejó a las dos chicas solas. Aprovechó para buscar al pelirrojo, pero no lo encontró ni en el comedor ni en la cocina. Asomó la cabeza por el porche y se encontró con la señora Weasley y sus nietos más pequeños. Jack estaba sentado en el suelo y jugaba con un tren; Annelle comía con gracia una naranja; y Gabriel levantó la cabeza de su libro de colorear y sonrió a la castaña. Ella los saludó con la mano y cuando pasó por su lado les revolvió el cabello. Se paró delante de la señora Weasley que tomaba una limonada sentada debajo del toldo.

- ¿Ha visto a Ron, señora Weasley? –le preguntó. Pero la mujer no tuvo tiempo de responder porque el mismo pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia cogiendo a Hermione por la cintura. Ella se volteó y vio que ya estaba completamente vestido, con unas bermudas azules y una camiseta blanca.- Te estaba buscando; vamos a ir a la playa, ¿te apuntas?

- Claro, pero, ¿a quienes engloba ese "vamos"? Yo que pensaba tenerte todo el día para mi sola, voy a tener que compartirte. Y me parece que empezamos ya mismo. –ambos desviaron la mirada hacia Gabriel que se acercaba con un dibujo hecho por el mismo; se lo tendió a la castaña y esperó su reacción. Ron le preguntó un par de cosas moviendo sus manos y Gabriel le respondió del mismo modo.- Es un regalo para ti; te ha dibujado. Me temo que le has caído muy bien. –el pelirrojo alzó al niño del suelo y le dio un beso en el cabello rojo.

- Umm, ¿cómo se dice "gracias"? –preguntó Hermione; Ron se lo enseñó y ella lo reprodujo para el niño, que sonrió contento.- Gracias. Es muy bonito, me gusta mucho. –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al niño. Luego le habló a Ron.- ¿Vas a venir? Podríamos hacer una pequeña excursión todos juntos. Belle y Elora ya se están cambiando. Está bien, tranquilo. –respondió a la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer Ron.

- Bien, pues entonces voy a avisar a los demás. Y tu quedas con este angelito. –le pasó a Gabriel que se agarró con fuerza al cuello de la castaña.- Nos vemos en veinte minutos. –y le dio un beso corto en los labios. Demasiado corto en opinión de los dos.

Una hora más tarde, ya estaban todos en la playa, excepto los novios, Noralie y los señores Weasley. Fleur se embadurnaba de crema mientras su hija y su prima se tostaban al sol. Fred y George intentaban convencer sin éxito a la pequeña Annelle para que se uniera a ellos y a Jack en su primer baño del verano. Bill, Charlie, Neville, Draco y Ron ya estaban en el agua, jugando con Caleb, Logan y Wyatt. Hermione estaba tumbada de cara a la arena, tomando un poco el sol y hablaba animadamente con Penélope; Gabriel estaba entre ellas dos, haciendo castillos de arena. Pansy, sentada en una silla reclinable debajo de la sombrilla leía un libro y Luna se encontraba buceando en la orilla de la playa. Todos estaban de lo más tranquilos y el ambiente era agradable. Ese trozo de playa estaba reservado exclusivamente para ellos y lo estaban aprovechando muy bien. Llegado un momento, la conversación de las mujeres versó sobre la boda del día siguiente y lo bonito que era el vestido de la novia.

Desde el agua, Ron no podía evitar desviar su atención de cuando en cuando al cuerpo de la castaña tumbado sobre la arena. Se moría de deseo por ella y si no hubieran estado rodeados por toda su familia…otro gallo habría cantado. Hermione tenía un muy buen cuerpo que se empeñaba en esconder debajo de sus sobrios trajes de abogada. Pero Ron estaba descubriendo una nueva Hermione en ese viaje y se estaba enamorando aun más de ella. Deseaba tumbarse a su lado y besarla hasta que darse sin respiración, deseaba sentirla cerca de su cuerpo, como la noche anterior, deseaba… Una horda de agua lanzada directamente contra él le hizo perder la cuenta de lo que deseaba. Se volteó para mirar a Draco y Caleb, que habían sido los artífices y se envolvió con ellos en una guerra de agua donde no tardaron en añadirse Charlie, Neville, Logan y Wyatt. Los niños reían estruendosamente y chillaban y saltaban felices. Hermione se volteó unos segundos para ver como el marcado cuerpo de Ron salía de debajo del agua y se tiraba contra el pequeño Caleb. Sonrió tontamente, de la manera que solo una persona enamorada podría hacerlo y meneó la cabeza. A veces Ron no podía ser como un niño, pero eso era parte de su encanto. Volvió a su posición inicial de espaldas al sol y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de una paz interior que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Para mala suerte de la castaña, todos guardaron un cómplice silencio cuando el pelirrojo salió del mar completamente empapado y fue a mojarla a ella. Se tumbó encima suyo, haciendo que las gotas de agua se distribuyeran por todo su cuerpo. Hermione se quejó e intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Ron pesaba más que ella.

- Ronald, te voy a matar. Me estás mojando. Salte de encima; cuando te coja veras. –se quejaba mientras forcejeaba. Finalmente pudo deshacerse de él y ponerse de pie. La mirada que intercambiaron le habría puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera, pero Ron se lo tomó a broma y comenzó a correr con ella siguiéndole los talones. Cuando él tropezó y ella le dio alcance, el pelirrojo se las ingenió para que de nuevo cayeran al suelo, y esta vez de cara, pudo verla mientras se colocaba encima de ella.- Suéltame. Nos están mirando todos y eres un infantil. –desvió la vista levemente para ver como los hermanos del pelirrojo y sus sobrinos los observaban y se sonrojó sobremanera.

- ¿Infantil? No soy yo quien ha venido persiguiéndome por unas simples gotitas de agua. –acarició su mejilla con la de él; sus respiraciones aceleradas.- Estás muy guapa con ese bikini. Siempre me pareciste preciosa.

- Ron…-susurró ella antes de que el pelirrojo la besara con fuerza y se dejara llevar un poco por la pasión. Esa noche habían descubierto el significado de los besos de cada uno y estaban encantados. Hermione llevó los brazos al cuello de Ron y ya no le importó que la mojara o que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, tan solo deseaba que esos labios no se apartaran de los suyos.- Te quiero mucho.

- Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, Herm. Llevo seis años esperándote. –le dijo el pelirrojo acariciando su cabello castaño y bajando luego sus manos hasta sus mejillas. Hermione se quedó parada de repente y retuvo con su mano izquierda el rostro de Ron. Sus ojos azules no mentían, su claridad y su sinceridad eran pasmosas y Hermione solo pudo recompensarlo con otro beso que les dejaría sin respiración por unos minutos.

A lo lejos, los vítores y los silbidos de los hermanos Weasley hicieron que la pareja se separara y tomara conciencia de donde estaban. Hermione se sonrojó nuevamente enseguida y Ron sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla con una mano y fue trazando el camino hasta su mentón. La castaña estaba como hipnotizada, solo Ron conseguía ese efecto en ella. Contuvo la respiración cuando la mano fue sustituida por los labios finos y perfectos del pelirrojo y por mucho que se resistió, se le escapó un pequeño gemido.

- Será mejor que nos levantemos, ahora que aun me quedan fuerzas para resistirme. Sino acabaré haciendo algo que llevo esperando desde hace mucho tiempo…y no es el momento ni el sitio adecuado. –susurró el pelirrojo de manera acelerada y dejando a una Hermione totalmente boquiabierta.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Capítulo 17: **

El resto de la mañana, Hermione pareció una autómata; perdió la capacidad de hablar, pero no la de pensar. Las palabras de Ron se habían grabado en su mente y en ocasiones no la dejaban respirar. A su alrededor los adultos conversaban y los niños jugaban, pero Hermione no estaba allí. Se había vuelto a sentar encima de su toalla y construía un castillo con Gabriel, pero no le quitaba ojo al pelirrojo. Este jugaba con sus sobrinos totalmente despreocupado; había dicho lo que quería decir en el momento, y ya estaba. A la castaña le tocaba interpretarlo, y era por eso que su corazón no había dejado de latir apresurado. En pocas palabras Ron le había dicho que la deseaba, y ella no sabía como debía tomarse eso. Que la comida estaba lista, tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Los Weasley la notaron más callada de lo normal, y Ron no dejaba de mirarla de reojo. Tal vez quería asegurarse de que su mensaje había sido captado; si era así, podía quedarse tranquilo.

Terminaron de comer y Hermione se marchó a su habitación; se sentó en una hamaca del pequeño balcón y contempló el mar. Ojalá ella supiera cual era su destino con la misma facilidad; pero la castaña era experta en complicárselo. Otra en su lugar, no habría dudado en liarse la manta a la cabeza y comenzar una relación con el pelirrojo. Pero para Hermione era mucho más importante su amistad; Ron había sido la única figura constante en su vida a lo largo de los últimos años. Claro que ahora, bajo el prisma de un posible enamoramiento, todo se veía muy distinto. Hermione se preguntaba si lo suyo no había sido un amor platónico desde el principio. A lo lejos se escuchó el graznido de una paloma y ella se sobresaltó. Desvió sus ojos hacia la puerta de la habitación, y allí estaba Ron apoyado en el marco. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la observaba con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la hamaca. Hermione esperó a que hablara, pero Ron se mantuvo en silencio. Y cuando habló, no dijo lo que ella estaba esperando.

- Si no tienes nada que hacer, me gustaría llevarte a un sitio muy especial. –el pelirrojo le ofreció una mano y ella se la cogió. Salieron de la habitación sin decir nada más; Ron tiraba de su mano y parecía saber exactamente adonde ir. En la playa, soltaron el amarre de un pequeño bote que a Hermione no le gustó mucho. Quiso echarse para atrás asustada, pero al mirar los ojos de Ron, se sintió protegida y subió.- Buena chica. –dijo él subiendo detrás y cogiendo los remos.- Adonde vamos, se llama la cueva de Llywelyn.

- Ron…-Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente-…me desconciertas. No puedes soltarme una frase como esa y esperar que yo no diga nada. –abrió los ojos y lo miró. El azul de los ojos de Ron se confundía fácilmente con el azul del mar, solo que un poco más claro.

Fueron bordeando las rocas hasta que llegaron a un saliente. Hermione no dijo nada más, fascinada por el movimiento de los brazos desnudos de Ron al trabajar con los remos. En quince minutos estuvieron frente a la cueva. Parecía una boca enorme, que en cualquier momento los engulliría; pero a través del cristal de sus gafas de sol, la castaña pudo ver los reflejos rojos procedentes del fondo. Era coral.

- Ron…es precioso. –se apoyó en el borde de madera de la barca y miró hacia el fondo con la misma ilusión que lo haría una chiquilla. Era sumamente bello y de vez en cuando veía pasar un grupo de peces que utilizaba las rocas para esconderse de sus depredadores.

- Sabía que te gustaría. Hacia años que no venia por aquí, desde que era un niño. Según cuenta la leyenda, aquí se libró una cruenta pelea entre dos hombres por el corazón de una dama. Los restos de coral del fondo, es la sangre que se vertió en esa pelea. –Ron se movió ligeramente en el bote y se acercó a ella cogiéndole las manos.- Nunca había traído a nadie aquí antes.

- Ron, ¿por qué me has traído? –el bote se movía con el vaivén de las olas y hacia que las piernas de Ron y Hermione entrechocaran mandándoles hormigueos continuos. La castaña se quitó las gafas de sol y se miraron a los ojos, como si fuera la primera vez…sin máscaras, pero con ataduras. Ese tipo de ataduras que solo se encuentran en el corazón.

- Tu querías hablar...y necesitabas respuestas. Lo que te he dicho antes en la playa no ha sido sin pensar. Aunque comprendo que te haya descolocado por completo. Hermione, tienes que saber lo que siento por ti; nunca te he visto solo como mi mejor amiga. He intentado borrarlo de mi mente, olvidarme de ti, pero no puedo. Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace seis años. Y no se si está bien o está mal, pero…

- Yo no creo que esté mal, Ron. –Hermione alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla derecha del pelirrojo.- Estos días estoy aprendiendo a quererte de otra manera, y estoy aterrorizada, Ron. Me muevo como un barco sin amarre y sin saber donde está el puerto…pero quiero encontrarlo. ¿Me entiendes?

- Perfectamente, cielo. –esa última palabra sonó como una caricia en el cuerpo de Hermione. Ron la miró con sus ojos azules y ella supo que se había enamorado de él…en cinco días, o tal vez lo suyo había empezado seis años atrás pero ninguno se había dado cuenta. El pelirrojo sonrió.- Vaya, nunca me habían llamado amarre. –ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho y él lo que hizo fue tirar de su mano para juntar aun más sus cuerpos.- No voy a hacerte daño, Hermione, solo quiero que seas feliz.

- Lo sé, pero eso no quita que sienta miedo. –Ron se sentó en la banqueta al lado de Hermione y le pasó un brazo por los hombros; se movían mucho, con el vaivén de las olas, y la castaña miraba con aprensión el fondo.- Dormir contigo esta noche…ha sido la experiencia más bonita y gratificante de mi vida. Cuando pensé que ya no volvería a sentir un cuerpo abrazado al mío…apareciste tu. Has puesto mi vida patas arriba, aunque sospecho que llevas haciéndolo desde hace seis años. Te quiero, Ron. –sus cabezas se fueron acercando lentamente y cuando sus labios se rozaron, cerraron los ojos. Las ondas de electricidad que drenaban sus cuerpos cuando se besaban cada vez eran mayores. Ron acarició el cabello castaño y ella apoyó una mano en los musculados brazos él. A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un motor, pero cuando ellos se dieron cuenta…ya era demasiado tarde.- ¡¡Ron!!

El pelirrojo había caído al agua y el pequeño bote se había quedado temblando. Hermione se agarraba con aprensión a la madera y volteó la cabeza para ver que había provocado que Ron se cayera. Subida en una moto de agua apareció Lavender, con su exiguo bikini rosa, su chaleco salvavidas rosa y sus gafas con forma de corazón color rosa también. Acababa de llegar para la boda, y como no quería estar con los Weasley, a ella solo le interesaba uno, había cogido la moto para dar una vuelta. Ver a Ron y Hermione besándose consiguió ponerla de mal humor, así que arremetió contra el pequeño bote, haciendo que se separaran y que el pelirrojo cayera al agua. Cuando arribó adonde estaban ellos, Ron subía de nuevo al bote con la ayuda de la castaña. En su cara se podía observar su frustración y su enfado. Claro que todo momento malo tiene sus ventajas, como caer encima de Hermione una vez ya había subido al bote. Las gotas de agua caían del cuerpo de él al de ella y los ojos azules se veían más brillantes. Ron se inclinó para besarla y ella le correspondió mientras se abrazaba a su espalda. Movida por la rabia, Lavender estuvo a punto de arremeter de nuevo contra ellos, pero…no lo hizo.

- ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! No sabes como lo siento, Ron; espero que estés bien porque, bueno, tu sabes, mañana has de bailar conmigo en la boda, me lo prometiste. Ya sabes lo buenos bailarines que somos los dos en las bodas. Aun recuerdo la última, fue la de George…que buenos momentos pasemos, sobretodo después… ¡Ayy, Hermione, no sabia que estabas ahí! –el discurso de Lavender consiguió que los dos tórtolos se separaran y la miraran.- Creí que habías vuelto a Nueva York; a una chica de ciudad como tu no le puede gustar esto.

- Y yo creí que venias a la boda mañana; estos días eran para pasarlos solo con la familia. –la castaña remarcó la última palabra mientras se volvía a sentar ayudada por Ron. Una segunda moto de agua asomó en el horizonte, al mando una iba una bella chica de rasgos orientales y melena negra.

- ¡Uyy, no! ¡¿Y perderme la despedida de soltera de Ginny?! ¡Jamás! Estoy deseando ver lo que comprasteis en el Sex Shop ese. Lo vamos a pasar muy bien. He traído a Cho conmigo, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. –encendió la moto.- ¡Chaitooo!

- ¿Fuiste a un Sex Shop con mi hermana? –preguntó Ron con un tono entre divertido e indignado.

- Será maleducada y pretenciosa. –dijo Hermione viendo como la moto de agua desaparecía en el horizonte.- Me quiere quitar a mi pareja de baile, por todo el morro. ¡Es increíble! Si que es insoportable, si. –se giró hacia Ron y le apuntó con el dedo.- No sé como solíais acabar las bodas antes, pero…esta no va a ser así.

- ¿Estás celosa, Herm? –sonrió el pelirrojo. Ella no contestó y se hizo la digna.- Porque no debes de estarlo. Nunca te cambiaria por una Lavender; significas demasiado para mi. Pero me ha gustado verte celosa, eso no se contempla todos los días. –se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Durante el camino de vuelta, Hermione estuvo pensativa. Realmente le había fastidiado la aparición de Lavender y sus insinuaciones para con Ron. Tenia que aceptar que el pelirrojo tenía razón y que ella estaba celosa. Le pareció extraño, pues ella no era una persona celosa, ni siquiera con Víctor cuando estuvo con él. La diferencia es que con Víctor no había amor verdadero y con Ron si; lo cual lo hacia todo mucho más especial e intenso, pero también doloroso si las cosas salían mal. El pelirrojo la observaba en silencio, deseando tener una bola de cristal o algo que le permitiera saber qué estaba pensando ella en esos momentos. Llegaron a la mansión al mismo tiempo que Harry y Ginny volvían de la sesión fotográfica cogidos de la mano. La pelirroja enseguida le echó los brazos al cuello a la castaña y le agradeció por su buen consejo.

La llegada improvisada de Lavender y Cho Chang, a las que esperaban el mismo día de la boda y no antes, provocó algunos cambios en la proyección de la despedida de soltera de la pelirroja. Tampoco es que fueran a hacer nada alocado; simplemente se iban a reunir las cuñadas y un par de amigas. Cenarían, hablarían de chicos, bailarían por la casa y después verían una comedia romántica en el salón; todo muy inocente. Los chicos se habían llevado a Harry a un pub del puerto y lo más seguro es que se emborracharan. Durante la cena, en la que también estaban presentes Elora y Belle, Lavender no dejó de mirar a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba preparando su venganza por haberle quitado a su pelirrojo. Suspiró sonoramente, haciendo que todas las mujeres se volvieran a mirarla.

- Uyy, lo siento. Estaba pensando en el bueno de Ronnie. Hermione, querida, no sé como puedes ir siempre tan tranquila teniendo a un hombre como ese cada noche en la cama. Como te descuides te lo van a quitar, y solo será culpa tuya. Acuérdate de lo que te dice tu buena amiga Lavender. Yo solo te estoy avisando. –cogió su copa de champán y bebió.- Los hombres como Ron no se conforman con cualquiera.

- Lavender, por favor, estamos comiendo. –la reprendió Ginny. La pelirroja miró a la castaña, que estaba muy concentrada en su plato y parecía hacer caso omiso a las palabras de la rubia.

- No seas así, Ginevra. De alguna forma me tengo que entretener. Esta no va a ser una verdadera boda al estilo Weasley para mi. Recuerdo cuando se casaron Percy, Fred y George; Ron y yo estuvimos despiertos casi hasta el amanecer. Es un hombre insaciable. Pero lo que ninguna de vosotras sabrá es que todo empezó en la boda de Charlie y Lydia, fue de lo más intenso, la primera vez para ambos. En fin, es una lástima que este año no vaya a poder ser. O quien sabe. Mira a tu alrededor, Hermione, no vaya a ser que te descuides y el pequeño Ronnie ya no esté a tu lado. Yo de ti me aseguraría de saber con quien pasa esta noche. Nuestra habitación esta muy cerca de la de los chicos.

- Disculpadme, se me ha quitado el apetito. –Hermione se levantó y dejó atrás el salón. Todas las mujeres miraron con intención a la rubia, que tenia una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

- ¿He dicho algo malo? Que poco aguante tienen las chicas de hoy día. Así no va a retener a Ron mucho tiempo a su lado. Es duro decirlo, pero Ron no es de los que se compromete. Nunca ha tenido una novia formal…y eso es mucho decir a su edad.

- Lav-Lav estás más tonta de lo normal. –dijo Pansy comiendo con ansia su ensalada de pasta. Se tomaba muy enserio eso de comer por dos.- Mira que eres persistente, chica. No te das cuenta de nada, te ciega tu objetivo.

- ¿Y de qué debería de darme cuenta? –preguntó la rubia mirando con rabia a Pansy. Nunca le había gustado, ni ella ni su grosero marido.

- Pues de que Ron y Hermione están hechos el uno para el otro. –habló esta vez Luna.- La conexión de sus auras es perfecta. Nunca había visto dos que se complementaran tan bien.

Hermione salió con paso apresurado del salón; huyendo de esa arpía embutida en rosa llamada Lavender. Las palabras de la rubia habían conseguido hacerle daño, pero también que pensara. Era cierto que Ron nunca se había comprometido con nadie; nunca había mantenido ninguna relación de más de una semana. Subió a su habitación y se sentó en el borde la cama; el silencio solo era roto por el canto de un grillo y el rugido de las olas al romper en la arena. Se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo tiró hacia atrás. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo; ella no quería ser una mas de la lista de Ron. Ellos eran amigos por encima de todo y… Un suave golpeteo en la puerta precedió al asomo de una cabeza pelirroja. La señora Weasley estaba allí, con su aura maternal y una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –a un simple cabeceo de la castaña, la mujer entró cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le cogió una mano entre las suyas. Siempre conseguía que todo el mundo a su alrededor se sintiera tranquilo, especial y querido.- Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido abajo. Lavender no es una buena persona, después de decir todo eso delante de ti. Te ha hecho daño y me ha dolido a mi también. He tardado en ver cómo era realmente, pero sé reconocer mis errores. Me alegro mucho de que Ron te escogiera para venir con él.

- Usted no tiene la culpa de nada, señora Weasley. –apretó su mano con la de la mujer.- Pero se equivoca en lo de escogerme; Ron y yo somos pareja, habría venido con él de todos…-Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos marrones de Molly Weasley.- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? Yo… lo siento mucho, de verdad. No pretendíamos engañarlos ni burlarnos de ustedes; yo…me siento tan avergonzada… -se tapó la cara con las manos.

- No hagas eso, Hermione. Aquí la única que está herida eres tu. Conozco a mi hijo muy bien, mejor de lo que él cree; y he sabido lo vuestro desde el principio. –puso una mano en alto.- No, no digas nada; eso no es lo importante. Lo que importa es lo que ha venido pasando desde que habéis llegado. Lo leo en tus ojos, Hermione, y también en los de Ron. El amor es complicado y caprichoso, pero también el mejor regalo que puede recibir una persona. Además, sois unos muy malos actores, hija. –sonrió.

- Señora Weasley…-Hermione no sabia qué decir. La mujer pelirroja se levantó de la cama, llevó una mano a la mejilla de la castaña y se la palmeó dulce y suavemente.- Lo siento.

- No lo sientas. Has de saber que eres la primera mujer que Ron trae a casa para que la conozca la familia. Nunca antes, ni siquiera sus hermanos, habían conocido a ninguna de sus conquistas. Y eso tiene que significar algo. Lavender habla desde el despecho y eso nunca puede ser bueno. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia la puerta.- Espero que llegue el día en que dejes de llamarme "señora Weasley", entonces sabré que lo vuestro es amor de verdad. –y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Aquí os dejo un capítulo bastante esperado, aunque no creo que pensarais que sería así, pero bueno. La escena está hecha como quería y dando importancia a las palabras y los gestos más que a los hechos, pero bueno, ahí está, jejeje. Nunca me planteé hacerla de otra forma.**

**Y después de este rollo del que más de uno no habrá cogido nada, jejejeje, os dejo con el capítulo. Como siempre me diréis que es corto, pero lo dejo en el momento idóneo. **

**Umm, me voy de vacaciones una semana, así que tardaré un poco más en actualizar el siguiente capítulo. Ponerle el miércoles o jueves de la semana que viene. Tampoco es tanto ¿no?**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y añadir la historia a alertas o favoritos.**

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

**P.D.: La leyenda que cuenta Ron, no es mía, pero la he transformado. La original es sobre la catedral de Durango (México). Me pareció preciosa y por eso la puse. La anterior leyenda, la de la cueva de Llywelyn, es mía, la inventé yo, jeje.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Capítulo 18: **

Pasaban de las once de la noche cuando Hermione bajó de nuevo a la planta baja. Llevaba sobre sus hombros un chal de terciopelo negro. No sabia muy bien lo que hacia, y su única constante era el deseo de no encontrarse en el mismo lugar que Lavender. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras de la señora Weasley y se sintió una estúpida. Claro que Ron nunca iba a jugar con ella, no iba a permitir que los dos salieran heridos si comenzaban una relación. Su amistad estaba por encima de todo. En el vestíbulo se encontró con Ginny; todo estaba calmado, pues la presencia de Lavender y Cho les había cortado los ánimos a todas. La pelirroja rezongaba contra la rubia y no ocultaba su rabia. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que Hermione bajaba y corrió hacia ella.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento, Hermione. Lavender es una bocazas sin remedio a la que le corroe la envidia por estar en tu lugar. No dejes que eso te afecte. ¿Adonde vas? –dijo mirándole el chal.

- No lo sé, pero necesito tomar el aire un rato. –le puso una mano en el brazo.- Siento mucho que la despedida haya terminado de esta manera. Lo habríamos pasado muy bien si…

- Eso ya no importa. Tendría que haberle enviado una invitación falsa, diciéndole que la boda se celebraba en los Cotswolds. Menudo espectáculo verla entre vacas. –rió Ginny.- Hermione, enserio, no es buena idea que salgas ahora. La noche es fría y está muy oscuro. Ni siquiera conoces la propiedad.

- No iré muy lejos, Ginny. Pero necesito pensar; necesito pensar en muchas cosas. No te preocupes por mi. –se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego fue hacia la puerta.

- Hermione…Ron te quiere; eso es lo único que debe importarte. –dijo la pelirroja a sus espaldas.

- Lo se. –contestó la castaña y cerró la puerta de la calle. Rodeó la entrada principal, pasando por los jardines de hierba y graba, y se ciñó mejor el chal. Hacia fresco y el aire alborotaba su cabello de un lado a otro, pero se podía soportar. Salió a la playa y se sentó un rato en la arena. En el cielo había luna llena y esta se reflejaba de manera majestuosa en el mar. Miró a su alrededor; estaba sola, completamente sola, y eso le molestó. En los últimos días, Ron había conseguido llenar esa parte de su corazón que se sentía incompleta si no estaba a su lado. No tuvo constancia del tiempo que pasó allí sentada, rememorando todos los momentos vividos con Ron, hasta que una mano en su hombro la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.- Hola.

- Hola. Estás muy sola aquí fuera. –el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo; besó su cabello castaño y escondió su rostro cerca de su cuello.- Ginny me contó lo sucedido en la cena; lo siento. Lavender solo está celosa, pero eso no justifica que estropeara la cena de Ginny y que te hiciera daño a ti.

- No pasa nada. –Hermione se dejó envolver por los brazos del pelirrojo y se sintió estremecer.- ¿Porqué nunca has traído a ninguna chica a conocer a tu familia?

- Bill y Charlie solían aparecer con una chica diferente cada dos por tres, eso fue cuando yo aun era pequeño. Mamá siempre se encariñaba con ellas y luego se quedaba triste cuando tenía que decirles adiós. Así que yo me prometí a mi mismo que de mi solo conocería a la más especial de todas, aquella con la que intentaría pasar el resto de mi vida. –Ron se sonrojó al decir esto último.

- Vaya. Realmente eres una caja llena de sorpresas, Ronald Weasley. –Hermione lo sorprendió cuando se dirigió a él con una sonrisa. Apretó las manos de él que se ceñían en su cintura y movió la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Te escandalizarías si te digo algo? Te deseo desde que esta mañana me mojaste en la playa. Es algo que no me puedo negar más a mi misma, por mucho que una parte de mi piense que no está bien. Que los "amigos" no hacen eso.

- ¿Te escandalizarías si te digo algo? –parafraseó el pelirrojo moviendo sus manos en la cintura de ella.- Te deseo desde hace muchos años, desde la primera vez que te vi en el bufete. Pero tu estabas ya con Víctor y yo no tuve más remedio que echarme a un lado. Luego nos fuimos haciendo amigos, y cuando volviste a estar libre…me pareció que nuestra amistad era más importante.

- Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ¿no? La boda de Harry y Ginny nos ha cambiado; no se si ir corriendo y darles las gracias o…

- Umm, yo dejaría eso para mañana. Creo que después de todo, esta noche van a romper con la tradición y la pasaran juntos. Los dejé muy acaramelados en el vestíbulo, y créeme, no es algo que le guste ver a un hermano. –el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

- No seas tan gruñón y sobreprotector; Ginny es una mujer adulta y van a tener un hijo.

- Tienes razón, como siempre. –le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y después se levantó arrastrándola a ella con él. Se quedaron los dos muy quietos y juntos, notando como el viento movía sus ropas y sus respiraciones se confundían con la otra.- Me gustaría enseñarte algo, ya que nuestro momento de antes, en la cueva de Llywelyn se vio interrumpido.

- Ron, es muy tarde y mañana hay que levantarse temprano para la boda…

- La boda no es hasta la tarde, además de que creo que nos hemos quedado sin cama por esta noche. Solo será durante un ratito; eres la única de la familia que no ha estado en la ermita aun y me gustaría enseñártela. Va a ser un tour privado. –la miró sugestivamente él y ambos rieron.- Es preciosa, ya verás. –caminaron serpenteando un camino de grava y hierba a los lados. En el cielo, a la luna se habían unido varias estrellas y el silencio en los alrededores era absoluto. En veinte minutos arribaron a la ermita. Era una pequeña construcción de piedra que databa de la época medieval. Algunos la consideraban la ermita más antigua de Gales, y había sobrevivido a cientos de invasiones y se había vestido con varias banderas diferentes a lo largo de los siglos.

- Ron, es preciosa. –dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba mejor el chal y caminaba por entre los vestigios de historia que gritaban las piedras. Tenía una especie de porche con una entrada de arco y un banco a cada lado. Después se ensanchaba y aparecía un pequeño corredor y al fondo el ábside circular con el altar. Entraron dejando afuera el frío de la noche y encendieron una vela a modo de guía en la oscuridad. En uno de los laterales había una puerta que llevaba a una minúscula habitación.- Gracias por traerme aquí. –la castaña se volteó para encontrarse con el pelirrojo y le echó los brazos al cuello. Ron se había arriesgado mucho llevándola para que conociera a su familia y esa era la prueba para Hermione de que lo suyo no iba a ser pasajero. Lavender estaba equivocada y ella se sentía mal por haber dudado de él.

- Pensé que te gustaría. –la cogió de la mano y ambos se sentaron en el primer banco, el que quedaba más cerca del altar.- ¿Sabes que también hay una leyenda en con esta ermita? A los galeses les gustan mucho las leyendas. –rió y le apartó un mechón de cabello castaño del rostro.- Corría el año 1282, cuando los normandos anexionaron las tierras de Gales a Inglaterra. Esta propiedad era un convento y esta su ermita particular. Durante años, se contó que cuando el sol se esconde y la luna se posa en su lugar, sube paso a paso por la escalera de caracol de la Ermita de Annaia, Eleanora, monja enamorada que murió de amor esperando el retorno de su amado. Dicen que lleva en sus manos un rosario de cuentas, que se desgranan entre sus dedos una a una en interminable sucesión. Eleanora se posa en lo alto de la torre para contemplar el horizonte, buscando a lo lejos la silueta de un hombre que nunca volverá, porque Tybalt, oficial normando, pagó con su vida el precio de ser invasor de Gales. Muchos dicen haber visto los días de lluvia una sombra blanca, dicen que es Eleanora, la monja enamorada quien con esperanza eterna espera al hombre que le prometió volver. De sus ojos caen lágrimas negras y por eso se les conoce como los _Black Lovers_ de Gales. –cuando Ron alzó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione, vio que de los ojos de la castaña caían lagrimas de verdad.- Ey, ¿te he hecho llorar?

- Es una leyenda preciosa, Ron. –dijo Hermione recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se enjuagó las lágrimas rápidamente. En el exterior los primeros rayos de una tormenta se empezaron a escuchar.- Lloro porque me ha gustado mucho. –lo tranquilizó.

- Pues es una forma un tanto extraña de demostrarlo. –contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios. Subió una de sus manos hasta donde estaba la de ella y la reemplazó. Se la quedó mirando con sus ojos azules y ella se estremeció al tiempo que sonaba fuerte un trueno.- Estás preciosa hasta cuando lloras.

- Ron…-Hermione se movió hasta colocarse de cara a él. Dejó que los fuertes brazos de Ron rodearan sus hombros y su figura y se acercó más a su rostro. Nunca le había gustado la lluvia, le hacia recordar la noche en la que murieron sus padres, pero con Ron todo era diferente ahora. Sintió la necesidad de besarlo y eso hizo. Colocó sus labios encima de los del pelirrojo y comenzó a moverlos muy lentamente; se tomó su tiempo para lisonjearlos en las comisuras y después introdujo su lengua para que se encontrara con la de él. Ambos gimieron y sus brazos bajaron hasta sus espaldas. Ron se las ingenió para que ella se levantara y se sentara en sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que se separaban.- Nunca pensé que sería tan maravilloso.

- ¿Tan mal besador pensabas que sería? –bromeó él. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir ella. Un beso. Un beso del otro era lo que necesitaban para saber que su amor era real y que juntos lo podrían lograr. Ron llevó las manos hasta el cabello de ella y se lo echó hacia atrás para revelar el cuello cetrino que se moría por besar.- Tu en cambio besas muy bien; muy muy bien.

- Ingenioso halago, pero me vas a permitir contradecirte. Hacia tres años que no besaba a nadie así. –se sinceró ella. Desde que lo había dejado con Victor, no había salido con nadie. Tal vez ahora comprendía que la solución siempre había estado a su lado.

- Pues vamos a tener que ponerle remedio a eso. Nos debemos tres años de besos. –sonrió el pelirrojo. Dejó caer al suelo el chal negro de ella y acarició sus hombros con las calientes palmas de sus manos. Sentada en sus rodillas, Hermione temblaba con cada caricia y lo miraba con la expectativa de la principiante que no era. Pero había perdido tanta práctica…

Los árboles que rodeaban la ermita se movían furiosamente al compás de un viento sin piedad que arrastraba las gotas de lluvia que conformaban la tormenta. Los rayos y los truenos se sucedían en el cielo negro y la luna había sido parcialmente tapada por una gasa de nubes grises. No había ningún sonido más a su alrededor y la noche comenzaba a ser fría, claro que los dos amantes reunidos en la ermita no lo notaban. Ron había bajado sus labios hasta el cuello de Hermione y lo besaba con ganas, pero también con suavidad. La castaña había apoyado una mano en la nuca pelirroja y tenia los ojos cerrados. Estaban improvisando más que nada y a los dos le sorprendió la declaración que salió por los labios de la castaña a continuación.

- Ron…te deseo…ahora. –susurró Hermione de manera encantadora al tiempo que abría los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada oscura de deseo del pelirrojo. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, como escrutándose mutuamente y la castaña se sonrojó levemente.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó él sin soltarla de su posesivo agarre por la cintura. Tenía los labios rojos y algo hinchados; del balonazo recibido el día anterior no había ni rastro. Ron también la deseaba, llevaba años deseándola, pero tenía que asegurarse.

- Si. –dijo Hermione sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. Llevó una mano temblorosa a su mejilla y se la acarició con ternura.- Te advierto que hace mucho tiempo que no…que no lo hago, y cuando lo hacia…bueno…al parecer no era muy buena. –admitió sonrojándose sobremanera. Parecía una niña pequeña que acababa de confesar un delito y eso engatusó aun más al pelirrojo.

- Mi dulce Hermione, si haces el amor de la misma forma que besas…créeme que lo haces muy bien. –le dio un beso casto en la mejilla y luego bajó hasta sus labios para jugar con ellos e intensificar la pasión que guardaba en su interior. Hermione no dudó en colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profirió un gemido cuando sintió las manos de él en su trasero. Se levantó con ella en brazos, y a regañadientes rompió el beso. La castaña rió al ver la cara ceñuda de él, pero todo cambió al llegar a la habitación contigua al ábside.

Era una habitación muy pequeña, con una sola ventana ovalada al frente. Apenas había ningún mueble o utensilio que escenificara la vida humana. Era todo muy tétrico, pero a la vez especial. Un solo escritorio con una silla antigua se adivinaba en el contraluz. En la superficie un barreño y un candelabro. El suelo enmoquetado representaba los estragos del tiempo, pero nada de esto terminó con la lujuria contenida de Ron y Hermione. El pelirrojo bajó a la castaña al suelo y se apartó de ella sin dejar de rezongar; buscó en su bolsillo un encendedor y prendió las velas del candelabro que seguramente a lo largo de la noche se consumirían. Alzó la vista para mirar por la ventana y vio la incesante lluvia. Se volteó para encontrarse de nuevo con la castaña y se movió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo para llegar hasta ella. No estaba nada nervioso y su corazón latía con parsimonia.

- ¿Estás segura? –le preguntó por segunda vez; tampoco quería precipitar las cosas así y que a la mañana siguiente ella se arrepintiera. Él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y de lo que quería, pero lo más importante era lo que quería y sentía Hermione. Ella todavía no se había pronunciado. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la miró a los ojos.

- Lo estoy. –contestó ella. Subió sus manos para quitarle la chaqueta al pelirrojo y sintió como temblaban ligeramente cuando entraron en contacto con la piel caliente de este. Era todo muy lento, muy conquistador. Un relámpago iluminó la estancia por unos instantes y Hermione aprovechó para deshacer el lazo que unía los tirantes de su vestido en su nuca.- Siempre quise hacer el amor en una noche de lluvia. –sonrió.

- Sus deseos son órdenes. –intercalando besos con caricias y con prendas de ropa que desaparecían, los dos se arrodillaron en el suelo para unir sus labios por enésima vez. Hermione se tumbó encima de la camisa del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos algo sonrojada al verse expuesta de esa manera ante él. Nunca antes se habían visto desnudos y no dejaba de ser un poco intimidante. Ron sonrió y besó todas las partes del cuerpo de la castaña que le fue posible, los gemidos de ella eran muy quedos y apenas se percibían en la estancia. Sin embargo, cuando el deseo estaba a punto de volverles locos, Hermione no dudó en coger de la cabeza al pelirrojo y llevarlo hasta sus labios al tiempo que él entraba en su interior. Fue como un desahogo para los dos; a la castaña le tomó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a la sensación, pero lo sintió maravillosamente bien. Ron la miraba con sus ojos azules y se movía despacio, haciendo de cada embiste una sensación nueva. Hermione subió su rostro para besarlo y enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo para acelerar y profundizar el movimiento.

- Te amo, Ron. –dijo Hermione cuando llegó al clímax. Era la primera vez que se lo decía claramente.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Recién regresé de mis vacaciones y aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Ya solo quedan dos más y el epílogo.**

**La palabra que define este capítulo, para mi, es ****cursi****. Si, lo reconozco, pero también reconozco que es como tenia que ser después de esa bonita noche que pasaron entre los dos. **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Capítulo 19:**

Besos. Besos en su cuello y en su rostro. Eso es lo que hizo que Hermione se despertara a la mañana siguiente. Todavía no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y no porque se arrepintiera, sino porque había sido simplemente maravilloso. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los azules de él y fue como si un ángel hubiera bajado del mismísimo cielo. El pelirrojo le sonrió de manera encantadora y pasó una mano por su hombro. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sonrió también. Había paz entre los dos.

- Buenos días. –Ron ser acercó para besar ese hombro que había estado acariciando. Hermione lo recibió con una sonrisa, embelesada con la dulzura del pelirrojo. Este fue subiendo sus besos hasta llegar a su rostro y después se apartó.- Todavía no tengo decidido cuando estás más hermosa, si despierta o durmiendo.

- Ron…-dijo ella dándole un suave golpe en el hombro; se acercó a él y lo besó.- Buenos días. –se arrebujó mejor en su abrazo y aspiró el aroma masculino que emanaba la piel de él. A través de la ventana se filtraban los primeros tenues rayos de sol y se escuchaba el canto de los mirlos en el bosque.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos. Esa noche definitivamente su amistad se había ido al traste, pero ambos habían encontrado un sentimiento mejor con el que reemplazarla. Sin embargo, Ron estaba preocupado y eso era lo que transmitían sus ojos azules que parecían acariciarla con cada pestañeo. Volvió a colocar su mano derecha en su hombro y la subió y la bajó en un movimiento automático; Hermione se estremeció.

- Todo bien. –corroboró sin quitarle los ojos de encima. A la luz del día podía admirar mejor los músculos de su tonificado cuerpo y cabe decir que al pelirrojo no le importaba en absoluto. Durante la noche se había levantado para coger el chal de ella y lo había echado por encima de sus cuerpos desnudos. Hermione lo subió levemente hasta que tapó la curva de sus pechos y se sonrojó. Era extraño lo ocurrido entre los dos, pero de una extrañez maravillosa.- Te amo.

- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hace que sueño con que esas palabras salieran de tus labios dirigidas a mi? –él le acarició esa parte de su rostro que acababa de mencionar y la besó. No había reproche en su voz, simplemente parecía que se acababa de quitar un peso de encima.- Llevo enamorado de ti desde el primer día en que te vi. –dijo recostándose en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –Hermione se incorporó sobre un brazo y la fina tela del chal dejó al descubierto uno de sus pechos. Sonrojada de nuevo, fue a tapárselo subiendo más la tela cuando la mano del pelirrojo la detuvo. Ron la miró a la cara y después desvió la vista hacia el pecho. La respiración de Hermione se volvió acelerada. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando el pelirrojo se incorporó levemente y llevó sus labios hacia ese pecho que besó lánguidamente.

- No te dije nada porque te valoraba demasiado como amiga; no quería perderte. –esta vez cuando se recostó en el suelo, la arrastró a ella también. Hermione quedó ligeramente encima de él. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo sintiendo la tibieza de su piel contra su mejilla.

- No me has perdido en absoluto; al contrario, creo que hemos ganado los dos. –contestó ella con una sonrisa inocente. Acercó su rostro al de Ron y volvieron a besarse con mimo y cariño y pegando sus cuerpos un poco más.

- ¿Estás totalmente segura de que quieres dar este paso? No quiero parecer pesado, pero…tu opinión es importante para mi. –Ron le colocó un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja.

- Quiero arriesgarme, Ron; y quiero hacerlo contigo. –Hermione clavó sus ojos color miel en los de él, mostrando una sinceridad y una vulnerabilidad que pocas veces aparecían en ella. Ron la pegó más a su cuerpo, no le importaba que sus cuerpos se confundieran, solo quería tenerla tan cerca como fuera posible.- He estado demasiado tiempo sola.

- Sola no; siempre me tuviste a mi. Te amo, Hermione; te amo como nunca imaginé que amaría a nadie. Lo sabia desde hacia años, pero estos días a tu lado han conseguido que lo haga aun más. –se besaron rápidamente, parecía que no podían apartar los labios de los del otro durante demasiado tiempo.

- Supongo que aquí acaba nuestro "noviazgo" ficticio. –sonrió ella y se pasó una lengua por los labios hinchados y rojos.

- Solo para convertirlo en realidad. –sonrió Ron también.

- ¿Me está pidiendo que sea su novia, abogado Weasley?

- Me parece que si, abogada Granger. ¿Qué me dice, hay trato?

- Hay trato. –confirmó Hermione y rió cuando Ron se tiró a besar su cuello e intercambiaron posturas dejándola a ella ahora debajo.- Creo que nos estamos volviendo unos cursis antes de tiempo. –retuvo entre sus manos un mechón de pelo rojo.

- Siempre quise ser cursi, ¿tu no? –sonrió el pelirrojo. Iba a besarla en los labios impidiendo que ella contestase, pero un ruido sordo a sus espaldas le hizo voltear la cabeza. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso. Ron tan solo chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

El cubo amarillo había caído con un ruido sordo y había rodado hasta un lateral. En el suelo habían quedado regadas varias piedras de diferentes tamaños y un poco de arena de la playa. En la puerta, justo debajo del marco, estaba Gabriel, que se había quedado parado y no sabia qué hacer. El niño los miraba con sus ojitos verdes, debatiéndose entre si ir hacia ellos o correr fuera de allí. Hermione respiraba muy deprisa e intentaba taparse con el chal todo lo que podía. Miró a Ron que no parecía tener ninguna prisa por moverse y después desvió su mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera. ¡Dios! ¡Eran casi las doce del mediodía! ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? Pero lo peor aun estaba por llegar.

- Ron, levanta…Ron, tenemos que vestirnos… ¡Ronald! –gritó al fin. El pelirrojo la miró con una expresión divertida y se dejó caer de nuevo encima de ella, aprisionándola.- No tiene gracia, Ronald. Hay que vestirse; Gabriel no ha podido venir solo y…

- …y los demás ya estamos plantados a su lado. –acabó por ella Ginny. La pelirroja se agachó para coger en brazos al niño y miró a los dos amantes con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Detrás suyo llegaron la señora Weasley, Noralie, Penélope, el señor Weasley, Harry, Fleur, Bill, Elora, Belle…vaya, la familia Weasley casi al completo.- Y yo que me he pasado media noche preocupada porque no venias a dormir. Eso se avisa, Herm.

Hermione hubiera deseado que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo momento. Bajó sus ojos al suelo y los enfocó en una de las piedras que habían caído del cubo de Gabriel. Ron carraspeó sonoramente, reaccionando al fin ante el hecho de que su familia los hubiera pillado desnudos en el suelo de la ermita. Miró con intención a Harry y a sus hermanos y subió el chal de Hermione para taparla mejor. La señora Weasley y Noralie intercambiaron una mirada antes de irse.

- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo todos aquí? –preguntó Ron con tono fastidiado. El señor Weasley meneó la cabeza, intercambió unas palabras con Penélope y Fleur, y los tres siguieron a la señora Weasley y a Noralie. Bill soltó una carcajada y también se marchó arrastrando a su hija y a su sobrina. El pelirrojo miró a Harry y a Ginny, que eran los únicos que quedaban, esperando su respuesta.

- Por si no lo sabes, resulta que me caso hoy, hermanito. Y anoche hubo una tormenta de los mil demonios. Hemos venido a comprobar que todo estaba bien y a hacer el último ensayo antes de esta tarde. –contestó Ginny con paciencia.

- ¿Y teníais que aparecer todos aquí?

- Bueno, nos hemos asustado por Gabriel. –le dio un beso en la frente al niño que continuaba entre sus brazos.- Deberías de hacerle caso a Hermione, vístete. Os esperamos para el ensayo en diez minutos. Vamos Harry. –Ginny se dio la vuelta y salió del encuadre de visión de la pareja.

- Lo siento, tío. No tenía ni idea que vosotros…aquí…-Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello negro alborotándolo aun más. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado y procuraba mirar solo a Ron.- Vaya, esto…bueno…voy con Ginny. Lo siento. –se marchó cerrando la puerta.

- Ay, Dios. Ay, Dios. ¡¡AY, DIOS MIO!! –gritó Hermione levantándose del suelo y arramblando con el chal para cubrirse con él. En el pasillo de la ermita los Weasley miraron hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación y sonrieron. Ron se quedó en el suelo completamente desnudo, pero no se sintió violento en ningún momento.- ¡Ay, que vergüenza, Ron! ¿Cómo voy a mirarlos ahora a la cara? ¡Dios mío, que vergüenza! –repetía Hermione paseándose de un lado a otro.

- No pasa nada, Herm. No estábamos haciendo nada malo; tampoco es que lo otro sea malo. Dios me libre, es el mejor pasatiempo del mundo. Pero…-Ron se levantó y se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y pausados. Le colocó las manos en los hombros y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.- No pasa nada, Herm. No tienes porqué avergonzarte.

- ¡Casi nos pillan haciendo el amor, Ronald! –se quejó ella medio llorosa. No iba a admitirlo delante de él, pero no sabia qué le había molestado más, si la irrupción de la familia o el no poder haber concretado su siguiente unión.- No voy a poder mirarlos a la cara.

- Claro que si. –dijo Ron llevando una mano hasta la sofocada mejilla de ella; se acercó y la besó brevemente en los labios. Después sonrió con suficiencia.- ¿Querías hacer otra vez el amor conmigo? –bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de ella y la apretujó más contra él.

- ¡Ron! No me manipules así. –Hermione fue a apartarse de él, pero Ron no la dejó y la sujetó con más fuerza.- Eres un tonto. –se quejó ella.

- Umm…no soy yo el que está sofocado por una tontería. –la miró con ojos entornados, esperando el contraataque de ella, pero al ver que se quedaba callada, aprovechó y la besó. La besó de la misma forma que la noche anterior y Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que rendirse a su encanto y enlazar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El chal cayó al suelo, dejándolos a los dos abrazados y completamente desnudos.

- ¡Aviso para los tortolitos de ahí dentro! ¡Han pasado ya los diez minutos! ¡Así que si no queréis una nueva incursión familiar…más vale que salgáis ya! –la voz de Ginny se escuchó alta, clara y amenazante desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ron y Hermione se separaron sobresaltados y comenzaron a recoger su ropa del suelo. No dudaban de lo que era capaz la pelirroja.

- Ginny, mi amor, no hagas eso. Ya saldrán cuando tengan que salir. –le dijo Harry suavemente.

- ¡Y un cuerno! Este es mi momento y mi día. –contestó la pelirroja. Alzó el puño y aporreó la puerta de madera levemente.- ¡Salid ya, Ronald! ¡Deja de entretener a la pobre Hermione! –se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta los bancos delanteros de la ermita, se sentó y suspiró. Miró a su madre y a su abuela y las tres se echaron a reír. Estaban realmente felices.

- Nunca llegaré a entender a las mujeres. –dijo Harry meneando la cabeza y sentándose a su lado.

- No tienes que entender a las mujeres, amor. Con que me entiendas a mi es suficiente. –Ginny le cogió una mano entre las suyas y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Es precisamente a ti a quien menos entiendo. ¿Qué necesidad tenias que gritarle así al pobre Ron? –Harry le dio un beso en la frente y miró hacia el techo de la ermita con sus recargadas e imposibles volutas.

- Que esta tarde vaya a ser una señora casada y futura madre…no significa que deje de ser su hermana pequeña y toca narices. Se lo debía. –se justificó la pelirroja.

Dentro de la habitación, Ron y Hermione ponían todos sus esfuerzos en estar presentables en menos de cinco minutos. Tenían un ojo permanente en el pomo de la puerta y temblaban ligeramente. Aun con el torso desnudo, Ron se acercó a la ventana y la abrió provocando un chirrido entre las antiguas bisagras. La bajada de temperatura acompañada por la brisa del mar hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina y ahogó un escalofrío. Hermione estaba sentada en la única silla de la habitación y se ponía sus zapatos de tacón negros. Cuando estuvo lista se puso de pie y alisó todo lo que pudo el arrugado vestido negro de la noche anterior. Se atusó el cabello levemente, pero este estaba demasiado enmarañado. Ron se volteó y sonrió al verla así de sencilla y preciosa. Se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con las manos. Hermione dejó caer sus brazos en los hombros del pelirrojo y lo miró a los ojos. Se sentía como una niña pequeña a la que Santa Claus le ha traído lo que quería por Navidad.

- ¿Estás segura de que podrás salir ahí fuera y enfrentarte a la gran jueza/futura señora Potter? –bromeó el pelirrojo. Acarició la espalda de ella con movimientos mecánicos de arriba abajo y sin previo aviso la besó en el cuello y después en los labios. Hermione se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos. Era delicioso sentir los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos.

- Llevo toda la semana deseando repetir el beso del ferry. –le confesó cuando se separaron. Se quedaron con las manos entrelazadas y Ron advirtió que ella temblaba un poco bastante.- No me sueltes y todo irá bien. –fue más una petición que otra cosa y a Ron se le derritió el corazón por ella.

En el pasillo central de la ermita esperaban los Weasley. Hermione estaba tan colorada que parecía un tomate de primavera, pero a pesar de ello, la sonrisa no se la quitaba de la cara. A su lado, Ron aparecía más orgulloso que nunca. Todo cambiaba cuando llevabas al amor de tu vida cogido de la mano. Ni siquiera le guardaba rencor a su hermana por sus tantas interrupciones. Ginny enarcó una ceja al verles y comenzó a dirigir a todo el mundo. El ensayo se había aplazado hasta que salieran, pero ya no había inconveniente.

- Recuérdame hacer lo mismo el día de tu boda, Ronald. No haces más que entorpecer. –le soltó la pelirroja, a lo que el aludido respondió sacándole la lengua como un niño pequeño y volteándose para besar a Hermione sin remordimiento alguno. Los Weasley sonrieron sin excepción.- ¡Basta! Todos a sus puestos. –añadió con una sonrisa.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo. **

**Snif, snif, snif, ya se termina.**

**Ya solo queda uno y el epílogo.**

**La verdad es que tenia dos versiones para este capítulo y me ha costado mucho decidirme por una de ellas, pero bueno. Siendo Ron y Hermione los protagonistas absolutos de esta historia opté por la versión 2. **

**Aquí me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a danielaweasley, tu si que eres grosa, nena.**

**Ya esta, no os entretengo más.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Capítulo 20:**

Hermione no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en su vida. La brisa de la tarde entraba a la habitación a través de las ventanas abiertas y el sonido del mar en calma provocaba una sensación de relajación absoluta. El cielo no podía lucir más azul y sin ningún rastro de nubes. Todo era perfecto. Una mano grande y pecosa acarició su hombro desnudo y ella levantó la cabeza para mirar a su novio. Novio. Todavía le costaba ver a Ron como tal, pero ahora sabía que él era el indicado y el único. El pelirrojo estaba fascinado con solo poder sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos.

Así llevaban ya dos horas, y habrían seguido otras dos si no fuera por la inminente boda de Harry y Ginny que tendría lugar en una hora y media. No había sido fácil escaparse de la familia ni de las frases insidiosas de los amigos. Hermione se había sonrojado un par de veces, pero después había seguido el juego a los demás. Al fin y al cabo, hacer el amor era la muestra más simple de dos personas que se aman y no tenia porqué avergonzarse de ello. Sin embargo, fue esa habitación amarilla el refugio que con tanto deseo buscaban Ron y Hermione. Muchos besos, muchas caricias y muchas palabras bonitas.

En el exterior se escucharon los apresurados pasos de alguien, seguramente la señora Weasley, pero nadie llamó a la puerta. Por mucho que quisiera demorar el momento, Hermione sabía que se tenía que levantar y comenzar a vestirse. Y si no lo hacia pronto, corría el riesgo de caer de nuevo en ese duermevela continuo que tenia desde esa mañana. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero los brazos de Ron alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron.

- No, no te vayas. No me dejes tan pronto. –dijo Ron con su mejor voz infantil e hizo que la castaña cayera de nuevo en la cama.

- Ron…tengo que vestirme y arreglarme para la boda. –intentó razonar ella. Pero los labios de Ron presionando contra los suyos hicieron imposible que siguiera protestando y se limitó a rodear su cuello con las manos. Parecían dos adolescentes viviendo su primer amor de verano.- Amor…tengo que prepararme.

- Esta boda no ha hecho más que traerme prob…-Ron se detuvo en medio de su diatriba.- ¿Qué has dicho? –la miró fijamente con sus ojos azules al tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa.

- Que tengo que prepararme para…-ella acarició su mejilla izquierda. Había vuelto a caer en el hechizo del pelirrojo.

- No, eso no. Lo de "amor". Es la primera vez que me lo dices.

- Bueno…

- Me encanta. –dijo Ron antes de volver a besarla.

- Tonto. –contestó ella dándole un golpecito suave en el pecho e intentando levantarse de nuevo. Esta vez no encontró resistencia y el pelirrojo se contentó con mirarla mientras iba de un lado a otro recogiendo la ropa que había regada por todas partes.- Ginny va a matarme como no esté lista a tiempo; teníamos que haber parado hace una hora. ¿Cómo voy a arreglarme en tan poco tiempo? La culpa la tienes tu por ser tan irresistible. –lo acusó con el dedo.

- Umm…-Ron contempló la figura de la castaña en el exiguo vestido azul que dejaba los sexys hombros de la castaña a la vista y deseó estar más cerca de ella para pasar una mano por ellos.- A mi me parece que estás preciosa.

- Eres un sol, pero hoy no cuela. –Hermione tenia el cabello alborotado y la brisa de la tarde no ayudaba a dejarlo quieto para nada. Sabia que tardaría al menos media hora en dejarlo presentable y no disponía de tanto tiempo. Miró al pelirrojo que se había sentado en la cama.- No me mires así, Ron. Pareces un perrito que acaba de ser abandonado y no es así. Necesito encontrar mi vestido; creo que te gustará, es muy bonito.

- Creo que me gustarías más sin nada. –dijo él levantándose y abalanzándose para besar apasionada y posesivamente a Hermione. Rodeó su cintura con fuerza y comió su boca de manera salvaje. Cuando terminó, Hermione estaba acalorada y sorprendida.

- No creo que te gustara que toda tu familia me viera desnuda. –la castaña pasó un deseo por los labios del pelirrojo.- Pero si te portas bien…tal vez más tarde, tu puedas verme sin nada.

- ¿Sabes que ahora me pasaré toda la ceremonia pensando en ti?

- Eres in corregible. –rió Hermione.

- Lo sé. –confirmó Ron antes de volver a besarla y caer con ella de espaldas a la cama. Ciertamente, a pesar de su determinación, Hermione no puso mucha resistencia a los encantos del pelirrojo. Eso era nuevo para ella; con Víktor nunca había sido tan romántico y bonito. Se entregó a sus labios como si fuera la última vez que los tuviera sobre los suyos y rodaron por la cama.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par les distrajo de su momento de pasión y ambos miraron hacia la derecha. Ginny estaba con su vestido de novia y las manos en sus caderas y los miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Detrás suyo, Noralie luchaba por contener la risa al pillar de nuevo a su nieto en una situación comprometida. Pero la fuerza arrolladora de la pelirroja pudo más y su voz alta y clara fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?! ¡Cualquier diría que es la primera vez que estáis juntos! ¡Hermione estás sin vestir! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer si una de mis damas de honor esta sin vestir?! ¡Queda una hora escasa para la ceremonia y vosotros aquí! –se llevó una mano a la frente y después se sentó en la silla más cercana. Los nervios se le habían juntado con el malestar del embarazo y lucía algo pálida.

Ron y Hermione enseguida se levantaron y se deshicieron en atenciones para con ella. La pelirroja fue recobrando poco a poco el color y el sudor de su frente desapareció. Lo que no la abandonó en ningún momento fueron sus ansias de controlarlo todo. Hermione tuvo que correr al baño a ponerse su vestido porque sino corría el riesgo de ir a la ceremonia en vestido de playa. Ron por su parte, cogió a su abuela por el brazo y ambos salieron de la habitación silenciosamente. Ya en el pasillo, el pelirrojo se apoyó en la pared y se pasó una mano por los cabellos rojos. Noralie lo miraba con una sonrisa sabia y serena; enfundada en un vestido de color marfil, la anciana estaba maravillosa. Sus ojos azules brillaban como si fueran lágrimas de cristal.

- Nana, yo…-Ron se sonrojó al saberse observado. Era una tontería que un hombre hecho y derecho se pusiera nervioso delante de una anciana, pero así era.- Hermione y yo…

- …habéis solventado vuestros problemas iniciales, creo. –terminó por decir la mujer.- Siempre supe que había algo más entre vosotros dos que ese estúpido pacto.

- Bueno, en su momento fue un buen pacto. Hacernos pasar por novios me libró de muchos quebraderos de cabeza, Nana. Hermione es mi mejor amiga y haría lo que fuera por mi. Al igual que yo por ella. –declaró sin ningún tipo de dudas el pelirrojo.

- La verdad es que lo habéis hecho muy bien. Nadie ha sospechado que hasta hoy ha sido mentira. –Noralie le palmeó cariñosamente la espalda. Enlazó de nuevo su brazo con el de su nieto y caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación del novio.

Sin embargo, el destino a veces es caprichoso y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que su conversación no había sido privada. Detrás de una columna, unos ojos marrones miraban hacia el exterior con renovado brillo. Después de todo, parecía que esa boda iba a terminar como todas las anteriores. El pequeño de los Weasley volvería a ser suyo, como que se llamaba Lavender Jacinta Brown. Se dio la vuelta moviendo su larga cabellera rubia y caminó de regreso a su habitación enfundada en un ceñido y cortísimo vestido de color fucsia.

- Me alegro mucho de que al fin seas feliz, hijo. –siguió diciendo Noralie delante de la puerta de la habitación de Harry donde se habían parado de nuevo.- Sé que Hermione es la persona adecuada para ti. Los dos compartís un amor fuera de lo común, puedo verlo.

- Es la mujer de mi vida, Nana. La amo más que nada en el mundo. –el pelirrojo abrió su corazón.- Soy muy feliz de que Hermione y yo estemos juntos de verdad. –se agachó para besar la mejilla de la anciana y entraron en la habitación.

Con puntualidad británica, y una Hermione sofocada por la corrida de vestirse y arreglarse en tiempo record, la boda de Harry y Ginny dio comienzo. El lugar había sido adornado con lirios blancos y rosas y en los bancos de la ermita había lazos de color amarillo pálido. Todos los Weasley se habían repartido por los primeros asientos, al igual que los amigos más íntimos. No había mucha gente, era una boda pequeña. Pero estaban todos los que tenían que estar. Frente al altar, y junto al padre Dumbledore, se hallaba el novio. Con una sonrisa serena, Harry era la envidia de muchos de los presentes. El moreno estaba tan seguro del paso que iba a dar que en ningún momento titubeó. A su lado el padrino, Ron, y los testigos, Draco y Neville. La señora Weasley que había ejercido de madrina tenia su pañuelo en la mano y ya varias lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Cuando las puertas de la ermita se abrieron y comenzó a sonar el canon de Pachelbel, todos se pusieron en pie. La novia estaba radiante e iba del brazo de su orgulloso padre. El vestido era blanco y muy sencillo. Con cuello barca, el corsé se pegaba a la aun estrecha cintura para después dejar que cientos y cientos de metros de gasa cayeran graciosamente hasta el suelo y se arrastraran en una cola pequeña pero coqueta. El cabello rojo estaba recogido de manera sobria en un mono del cual pendía el velo de hilo irlandés. Completaban el cuadro una tiara con unas diminutas margaritas engarzadas con diamantes que contrastaban sobremanera con el cabello. Pero sin duda lo que más llamó la atención, fue la sonrisa embriagadora de Ginny Weasley.

En ningún momento los novios despegaron sus ojos del otro y más de una vez suspiraron, al saber que el momento que habían estado esperando por diez años había llegado. Harry y Ginny estaban sumamente enamorados y todo el mundo que los conocía podía decir que eran el uno para él otro. Diez años había dado mucho de si en su relación, pero su amor tan solo se había dedicado a creer y no a menguar. Detrás de la novia, Pansy, Luna y Hermione actuando como damas de honor. Las tres llevaban el mismo vestido de color verde pastel, en gasa y largo hasta los pies. Y si los ojos de Harry no se apartaban de su pelirroja…qué decir de los del recientemente enamorado Ronald Weasley. Una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione y las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rosa.

- Queridos familiares y amigos, nos hallamos hoy aquí para compartir el momento más importante y bello de la vida de estas dos personas. Harry y Ginny desean sellar su amor delante de todos nosotros y hacernos participes de su felicidad. El amor es el mayor bien que tenemos en este mundo que cambia tan deprisa y por eso debemos encontrar siempre tiempo para él. No importa lo pequeños o grandes que seamos, lo ricos o pobres que seamos, lo listos o tontos que seamos. El amor está en todas partes y para todo el mundo. –dijo el padre Dumbledore paseando sus sagaces ojos azules de un lado a otro de la ermita. Se detuvo a mirar a Harry y a Ginny.- Shakespeare dijo una vez que el amor es ciego, pero en vuestro caso…todo se ha hecho de la manera más clara posible. No ha habido ceguera en vuestro amor y un aura de solemnidad y fidelidad os ha acompañado por el camino. –miró al moreno.- Harry…te unes a una mujer maravillosa. ¿Quisieras decir tus votos?

- Bueno, llevo mucho tiempo pensado en lo que diría en este momento. Escribiendo en papeles que acababan arrugados y tirados en la papelera. ¿Y sabes porqué, Ginny? Porque ningún papel era lo bastante grande para escribir lo que siento por ti en este momento ni lo que he sentido durante todos estos años. Eres mi amiga, mi compañera, mi confidente, mi amor…y ahora también vas a ser la madre de mis hijos. No te puedo prometer que todos los días serán buenos y llenos de armonía, pero si te juro que te amaré un poquito más cada día y te seguiré amando más allá de la muerte. –el discurso de Harry despertó más de un suspiro, muchas lágrimas y la admiración absoluta de los miembros masculinos. Ginny estaba emocionada y sus ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas. Hasta al padre Dumbledore le costó hablar.

- Ginny… ¿quisieras decirle algo a Harry?

- No se si podré. –la pelirroja apretó fuertemente la mano de Harry y cerró los ojos brevemente para retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.- Harry, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe leer la bondad que había en tus ojos verdes. Me costó que te fijaras en mi y en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de tirar la toalla. Me alegro de no haberlo hecho. "_Te quiero_" puede parecer una frase muy manida y "_Te amo_" ralla lo cursi y lo novelesco. Pero no encuentro dos maneras mejores de describir lo que siento. Solo tu eres capaz de hacer que mi corazón lata acelerado o que mis ojos brillen de expectación. Diez años han pasado desde nuestro primer beso, pero debes saber que me habría casado contigo a los diez días si me lo hubieras pedido. Te amo, Harry. –Ginny se llevó la mano de Harry hasta sus labios y la besó brevemente antes de dejarla caer de nuevo.

- ¿Los anillos? –preguntó el padre Dumbledore. Ron se adelantó y sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco donde guardaba las dos alianzas. Eran muy sencillas, de oro blanco y sin ningún adorno o artificio. En su interior podía leerse: "Harry y Ginny – 4/8/2008". El padre Dumbledore le dio una al moreno.- Harry, repite conmigo. "_Yo, Harry, te tomo a ti Ginny, como legítima esposa. Para amarte, respetarte y adorarte en lo que me reste de vida_".

- Yo, Harry, te tomo a ti Ginny, como legítima esposa. Para amarte, respetarte y adorarte en lo que me reste de vida. –el moreno deslizó el anillo en el fino dedo de la pelirroja mientras ella se sumergía en las aguas verdes de sus ojos. Al terminar, Harry besó los nudillos de esa mano.

- Ginny, repite conmigo. "_Yo, Ginny, te tomo a ti Harry, como legítimo esposo. Para amarte, respetarte y adorarte en lo que me reste de vida_". –le dio la otra alianza a la pelirroja.

- Yo, Ginny, te tomo a ti Harry, como legítimo esposo. Para amarte, despertarte y adorarte en lo que me reste de vida. –Ginny deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Harry y apretó sus manos con fuerza al tiempo que dejaba salir una importante bocanada de aire.

- A falta de impedimentos y habiéndoos declarado vuestro amor, ante Dios y ante las personas que os quieren, yo os declaro marido y mujer. –el padre Dumbledore sonrió como un chiquillo al que le regalan un caramelo. Conocía a la pareja desde que eran pequeños y se sentía muy feliz por ellos.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirándose, perdiéndose en la mirad del otro e interiorizando lo que sentían en esos momentos para no olvidarlo nunca más.

- Potter, se supone que ahora tienes que besar a la novia. –dijo Draco provocando la risa de todos y la incomodidad de Pansy.

- ¡Draco! –lo reprendió la morena llevándose una mano a su abultado vientre. Mas no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa ladeada.

- Alguien tenia que decírselo, ¿no? –contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ginny seguían inmersos en su universo particular.

- ¿Puedo, señora Potter? –dijo el moreno acercándose lentamente a la pelirroja. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas de manera tierna. Besó esas mismas mejillas mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus labios.

- Por supuesto, señor Potter. –contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa radiante y en cuestión de segundos unieron sus bocas en su primer beso de casados. Después, salieron abriendo la comitiva hacia el exterior.

Ron y Hermione siguieron a los novios y entrelazaron sus manos en un apretón simbólico. Había sido una ceremonia cargada de emoción y sentimientos y mediante miradas, ambos se habían sentido conectados. Al salir de la iglesia se besaron discretamente y en un segundo plano, dejando el protagonismo a los novios. Lo que ellos no sabían es que de nuevo esos ojos marrones los observaban…esperando. Esperando al momento adecuado para desenmascararlos ante toda la familia. Ya no le importaba que el pelirrojo no fuera para ella, simplemente no podía soportar que fuera feliz con una persona como Hermione. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo y una buena noticia: ¡aun queda otro! Jajajajajajaja.**

**Se me alargó la escena y bue, he decidido hacer dos capítulos. Todavía estoy concretando el siguiente, pero ya si que espero que sea el último antes del epílogo.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios; no me ha dado tiempo de comentarlos, pero sabéis que siempre lo hago aunque sea más tarde. Así que durante la semana tendréis mi agradecimiento personal cada uno.**

**Bien, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amigocha argentina Natty (mardeframbuesa). Muchas gracias por tu amistad, por ser como eres y por compartir tus opiniones conmigo. Me ayudas mucho.**

**Ahora, a leer, jejejeje.**

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

**P.D.: espero que reconozcáis la canción del final porque si no me da algo, jajajajajajajaja. Es una de las mejores canciones de la historia. **

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Capítulo 21:**

Un grupo de nubes negras se adivinaba en el horizonte; tal vez el cielo se quería adelantar a la tormenta que pensaba desatar Lavender con su revelación. La rubia salió de las últimas de la ermita y enseguida encendió un cigarrillo. Chasqueó la lengua al ver como Ron y Hermione se besaban brevemente y emocionados. No era justo, ella debería de estar en el sitio de la castaña. Reconocía que no sentía amor por el pelirrojo, más bien era un objetivo, un reto para ella. No estaba dispuesta a ser una más en la lista de revolcones. Los Weasley se creían muy perfectos, pero ella iba a demostrar que no. "Patético", murmuró para si. Tener que pedirle a tu mejor amiga que se hiciera pasar por tu novia era realmente patético. Movió su melena con ritmo e hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando vio a Cho en actitud más que cariñosa con uno de los antiguos compañeros de colegio de Harry, Cedric Diggory. Se suponía que la morena debía de estar de su parte no comiéndole la boca a otro. Echó a andar con paso firme y no se disculpó cuando le arreó un codazo a los que se ponían en su camino.

El carruaje que debía de trasladar a los novios hasta la mansión, se puso en marcha bajo los vítores de todos los invitados. Ginny se acurrucó entre los brazos de su reciente marido y suspiró. Era tan feliz que tenía ganas de saltar y de gritar al mismo tiempo. Harry acarició su brazo izquierdo y colocó su otra mano, de manera protectora y cariñosa, en el vientre de la pelirroja. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, verde hierba y marrón tierra, y sonrieron embelesados. Para fortuna de los invitados, que llevaban rato pidiéndolo, se besaron antes de que el carruaje desapareciera en un recodo del camino.

Ron y Hermione caminaron cogidos de las manos siguiendo a la comitiva de invitados. Ellos harían el camino andando, deleitándose con los preciosos jardines de la finca. El pelirrojo iba completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras que la castaña hablaba animadamente con Pansy. Hermione se apartó un mechón de cabello rebelde del rostro y por un instante, sus ojos conectaron con los de Lavender. No sabría decir qué o por qué, pero supo que algo malo iba a suceder. Se paró en seco y no se dio cuenta cuando Ron se soltó de su brazo y ayudó a su abuela. Noralie caminaba despacio, ayudada por un coqueto bastón de marfil blanco.

- ¿Hermione? –Pansy la devolvió a la tierra al tiempo que se tocaba la creciente barriga. Movió una mano delante del rostro de la castaña.- ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Estás bien, nena? Te has puesto muy pálida de repente.

La castaña enfocó miró a Pansy y vio preocupación en sus ojos azul zafiro. Ahogó un gemido, escondió la mueca de disgusto que estaba por salir y se dio cuenta de la frialdad que envolvía su brazo izquierdo. Ron ya no estaba a su lado y caminaba unos metros más adelante. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sacándose esa tonta congoja que se había adueñado de su corazón. Era ridículo ponerse así por una mirada, pero su instinto le decía que no iba tan desencaminada. Dejó que saliera de nuevo su sonrisa y enlazó un brazo con el de Pansy.

- Perdona, es que me quedé mirando al cielo. Bien parece que esta noche va a haber tormenta de nuevo. Espero que ya sea cuando estemos todos dormidos. –dijo Hermione dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo. Se le daba muy bien cambiar de tema y ocultar sus sentimientos y preocupaciones.

- Tengo entendido que Ron y tu precisamente no dormís durante una tormenta. –rió de forma pícara la morena.

- ¡Pansy! –Hermione se mostró escandalizada, pero también sonreía.- Veo que las noticias vuelan. –añadió sonrojándose.- Tal vez fue un juego que se nos fue de las manos.

- Cariño, en el juego del amor las cosas siempre se van de las manos.

En ese momento llegó Draco, que había estado hablando con Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron, seguramente de trabajo. Rodeó la cintura de su esposa con un brazo y se unió a la conversación de las mujeres que cambió drásticamente al sexo del bebé que esperaban los Malfoy. El rubio se mostraba entusiasmado y de vez en cuando pasaba una mano por el redondeado vientre. A Hermione esta actitud le hacia suspirar y, por descabellado que parezca, ya se imaginaba a Ron y a ella en esa misma situación. Al cabo de unos minutos se disculpó con ellos y aceleró el paso hasta llegar a donde estaban el pelirrojo y su abuela.

- Oh, querida, que bueno que hayas regresado. Aquí este osito gruñón te echaba de menos. –dijo Noralie ufanamente al ver como su nieto cogía de la mano posesivamente a la castaña. Hermione se echó a reír, pero a Ron no le gustó la afirmación.- No pongas esa cara, no has parado de hablar de ella en todo el camino.

- No hay nada como confesarse contigo, Nana. Mis secretos están resguardados contigo. –el pelirrojo sonó sarcástico mientras la castaña los miraba alternativamente, divertida con el intercambio de palabras. Ya había olvidado por completo aquello que le había hecho sentir mal.

- Mira que eres tonto. Hermione, querida, te fuiste a enamorar de mi nieto más tonto…y adorable. –Noralie sonrió ufana y apresó una de las mejillas de Ron como cuando era pequeño.

- ¡Nana! –se quejó Ron. Miró a los lados rezando porque nadie hubiera visto ese gesto tan infantil de su abuela. Esta le quitó importancia con un ademán de manos seguido de un "Bah", y se concentró en mirar a Hermione.

- Estás muy callada, querida. ¿Todo bien? –sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Ron, la miraron fijamente.

- Si. Si, ahora ya está todo bien. –se recargó más aun en el brazo del pelirrojo.- Solo disfrutaba de la relación tan ufana que mantienen los dos. Es reconfortante saber que aun existen personas tan maravillosas como usted.

- Oh, querida, para. Vas a conseguir que me sonroje, y a mi edad ya no es fácil.

- Descarada; nunca fue fácil. –masculló Ron.

- Disculpa, querido, ¿has dicho algo? –Noralie, que tenia muy buen oído, sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

- Nada, nada, que parece que habrá tormenta de nuevo.

- Bien parece que si. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Hermione, querida, ya va siendo hora de que dejes de tratarme de usted y me llames Nana como todos. Sobretodo después de lo ocurrido esta mañana ¿no? –Hermione se sonrojó sobremanera.

- ¿Ves? Es una experta en hacer sonrojar a la gente. –le dijo Ron a Hermione mientras la atraía hacia él y le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo.

- Te he oído, Ronald Weasley. –Noralie le apuntó con el dedo al tiempo que divisaban ya la mansión a unos cien metros de distancia. La anciana pensó que había llegado el momento que había estado ensayando mentalmente y compuso una cara de gran grandilocuencia. Sus tiempos en el teatro deberían de servirle de algo.- Oh, querido…creo que me quedé atascada. Pero qué desastre, mi zapato embarrado…

- ¿Cómo? –Ron volvió los ojos a su abuela, que efectivamente, bien parecía que había encajado su pie izquierdo en el barro del camino. Ensimismado con Hermione como estaba, no se dio cuenta del taconazo que dio la anciana para encajarlo.- Pero, Nana, ¿qué has hecho?

- ¿Acaso es culpa mía que el camino esté lleno de barro? Ya sabía yo que algo ocurriría; íbamos tan bien. Pero no os preocupéis por mi, os estoy retrasando más de la cuenta y eso es imperdonable. Seguid sin mi, por favor. –Noralie agitó su bastón con entusiasmo.

- No diga eso, Nana. Le ayudaremos a desencajar el pie y seguiremos el camino; no hay prisa y…-opinó Hermione.

- Vaya, me dijiste Nana. –la cortó la anciana.

- Si, bueno, yo…-Hermione se sonrojó.

- Me ha gustado oírtelo decir. –volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás. Los señores Weasley cerraban la comitiva de invitados.- ¡Arthur, querido! ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme? Así Ron y Hermione podrán seguir a sus amigos.

- No es necesario, Nana. Puedo ayudarte yo solo. –protestó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y mancharte ese traje tan bonito que llevas? Ni hablar. Coge del brazo a tu preciosa novia y marchaos, yo me quedo en buenas manos. Eso si…aceptadme un consejo: procurad dormir bajo cubierta esta noche, a poder ser en una cama…no queremos que se repita lo de esta mañana ¿no? –dijo Noralie muy ufana. El señor Weasley llegó a su lado con su esposa detrás.

- ¡Nana! –los dos aludidos se sonrojaron.- Tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos. –Ron cogió a Hermione de la mano y tiró de ella.

Noralie se quedó mirándolos con una sonrisa y aceptó la ayuda de su yerno para retirar el pie del barro. La señora Weasley le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio y reanudaron la marcha de nuevo. Ninguno de los tres comentó el incidente, pues sabían que había sido una excusa para dejar a solas a la recién pareja. Ron condujo a Hermione por el serpenteante jardín y la escondió tras un conjunto de arbustos altos. Ella, desconcertada, no supo qué decir…y tampoco tuvo tiempo porque enseguida los labios de Ron se adueñaron de los suyos. Su espalda apoyada contra uno de los árboles del recodo mientras eran resguardados por la frondosa copa.

- Ron…Ron…-acertó a decir Hermione en uno de sus descansos.- Para, amor. El convite, los invitados…nos esperan. –lo todo de forma entrecortada porque Ron estaba besando su cuello.

- Esperan a los novios, no a nosotros. Y aun es pronto. –explicó escuetamente el pelirrojo mientras soltaba la pinza que sostenía la rebelde melena castaña bajo control. Al instante todos los rizos cayeron en cascada de manera encantadora.

- Ron…eres mi perdición. –y lo era, pero al mismo tiempo uno de los dos tenia que mantener la cordura.- Tu abuela…tus padres…nos verán…

- No, no lo harán. ¿No te diste cuenta? –Ron dejó sus labios quietos sobre su piel y se incorporó para mirarla. Parecía tan inocente sofocada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo.- Fue el numerito de turno de Nana para dejarnos a solas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

- Porque sabe que te amo y te deseo. –y ahora si que atacó de nuevo el cuello cetrino y paseó sus manos por las caderas y el trasero castaño. A Hermione se le escapó un gemido y colocó sus manos en la nuca pelirroja. Sin importar el lodo del suelo, ni el frío que se empezaba a notar, los dos resbalaron hacia abajo hasta llegar al suelo.

Cuando media hora después llegaron al convite, el vestido de Hermione estaba arrugado, su cabello alborotado y tenia las mejillas ardiendo. Ron sonreía ufano y satisfecho mientras no dejaba de darle besos en el rostro. Muchas fueron las miradas que acapararon y no todas fueron amables precisamente. Intentando hacerse la digna, la dueña de los insidiosos ojos marrones, apuró su tercera copa de champán, encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y se levantó de su asiento para desaparecer en el interior de la mansión. Ron y Hermione seguían siendo el centro de las miradas y la castaña intentaba, inútilmente, colocar bien su peinado. El pelirrojo la guiaba con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- Que vergüenza, Ron. van a pensar que somos ninfómanos o cualquier cosa de esas. –decía Hermione entre dientes mientras se aproximaban a su mesa.- Nos esta mirando todo el mundo.

- No todo el mundo. Harry no. –ambos miraron al moreno que escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía su esposa. Harry levantó sus ojos verdes y los fijó en ellos con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.- Bien, vale, ahora ya es todo el mundo.

- ¡Ron! No se porqué te parece tan divertido.

- Porque me encanta verte sonrojada. –le dio un beso en la mejilla y terminaron de llegar a la mesa que compartían con Draco y Pansy, Neville y Luna, y dos nuevas parejas que eran amigos de la escuela de los novios.- Hola a todos. –saludó risueño.

- Vaya, ya era hora, parejita. –dijo Pansy sonriendo también. Hermione se sonrojó aun más; tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo sabía lo que habían estado haciendo. La morena se inclinó hacia la castaña y le dijo al oído.- ¿Será que algún día encontraréis una cama? –del cabello de la castaña extrajo dos hojas de árbol del jardín.

- Ay, que vergüenza. –Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos.

- Tranquila, nadie se ha dado cuenta.

- ¿Tu crees?

- No. Pero… ¿a que te ha ayudado a serenarte?

- ¡Pansy!

- Mione, cielo, quiero que conozcas a dos viejos amigos. –dijo Ron reclamando su atención de nuevo. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pues no podía tener las manos fuera del cuerpo recién descubierto de la castaña.

- No tan viejos. –aseguró uno de ellos. Era castaño y tenía los ojos azules más pillos que Hermione había visto en su vida. De seguro que durante sus años de colegio había sido un travieso de cuidado. A su lado había una chica pelirroja que parecía muy sencilla.

- Seamus Finnigan y Susan Bones. –los presentó Ron. Después se volvió hacia la otra pareja. El hombre tenía la piel del color del ébano y era sumamente atractivo. Sus ojos negros hacían compañía a los azules de Seamus. La mujer era pequeña, de tez morena y sonrisa amable.- Y ellos son Dean Thomas y Parvati Patil. Fuimos todos juntos a Hogwarts.

- Es como una reunión de antiguos alumnos. –comentó Parvati con entusiasmo.- Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos así todos juntos. Siempre faltaba Ron, el brillante abogado de la ciudad de los rascacielos.

- Vas a conseguir sacarme los colores, Parv. –restó importancia el pelirrojo.- Pero siento haberos tenido tan abandonados los últimos tiempos.

El primer y el segundo plato fueron servidos y todos comieron en cómoda armonía. En la mesa presidencial estaban los novios, los señores Weasley, Noralie, Sirius, el padrino de Harry, y el matrimonio Lupin. La cincuentena de invitados estaba distribuida en cinco mesas redondas con manteles en color morado y servilletas en blanco roto. Para cada invitada había un lirio rosa, la flor favorita de la novia, y para los invitados masculinos el tradicional puro habano. La orquesta se asentó a unos metros de distancia, dejando un gran hueco en la tarima de parquet. Cercanos al postre, comenzaron a tocar una melodía suave y envolvente…la canción favorita de la novia. Y cuando el primer párrafo fue entonado, Ginny se agarró con fuerza a la mesa para no ponerse a saltar allí mismo.

_**I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**_

La pelirroja miró a su esposo que esperaba su reacción con una sonrisa en los labios. A lo largo de los años había tenido que soportar la afición/obsesión de Ginny con ese cantante. Robbie Williams era la perfección hecha música para la pelirroja y _Angels_ su joya más preciada. Y era fácil pensar así al ver las expresiones sobrecogidas de todas las mujeres que había en el salón. El cantante de la orquesta no tenia la misma voz que la estrella internacional, pero el chico se desenvolvía muy bien. Ginny se acercó más a Harry y le dio un beso en los labios a modo de agradecimiento. Así era Harry, su Harry, su hacedor de sueños. Cuando creía que el día no podía ser más perfecto…salía con eso. El moreno se levantó y la llevó de la mano hasta el mismo centro de la pista. Ese era su día y podían romper el protocolo como quisieran. Bailaron esa canción y se emocionaron al cantar los mismos trozos de música. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y se dejó arrullar por sus brazos y acariciar por sus labios.

Sin embargo…

La música dejó de sonar de repente en el momento en que comenzaba el estribillo de nuevo. Todos miraron extrañados hacia el escenario y Ginny se vio arrancada de golpe de su ensoñación. Desde su mesa, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho que latió acelerado como nunca antes. Los señores Weasley se levantaron de sus asientos, pero como no sabían que hacer, se quedaron allí estáticos. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y pronto aquello parecía un avispero.

En el escenario, satisfecha con su salida en escena estaba Lavender Brown. Había llegado su momento. Sostenía con su mano derecha una copa de champán la cual había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había sido rellenada. Se tambaleaba ligeramente subida en sus tacones de doce centímetros y miraba a todos con una sonrisilla tonta. Empujó al cantante a un lado y cogió el micrófono con su mano izquierda. Se paseó de un lado a otro del pequeño escenario y después comenzó a reírse como una loca.

- Ups, perdón, creo que interrumpí un momento de parejita feliz. –suspiró y se echó el cabello hacia atrás.- Aquí todos creen que la vida es perfecta, maravillosa. Todos con sus parejitas felices y comiendo perdices. Pero no, queridos, nada más lejos de la realidad. Ay, que ver lo que llega a escuchar una en los pasillos si está en el momento y el sitio adecuados. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la pareja perfecta nos tenía a todos engañados? Si, si, si. Todos esos besos y esas caricias no son más que mentiras, puras mentiras. –se llevó el resto de su copa de champán a los labios y la vació en su garganta.

- Lavender, por favor, baja de ahí ahora mismo. Estás borracha, estás haciendo el ridículo. –Harry aprovechó esa pausa para acercarse a ella y persuadirla de que terminara ese espectáculo.

- ¿El ridículo yo? ¡Ja! Suéltame ahora mismo, Harry Potter. El ridículo lo han hecho ellos dos. –señaló con el micrófono a Ron y Hermione. La castaña perdió el poco color que conservaba.- ¡Que patéticos! Haciéndose pasar por novios y engañando a toda la familia. ¿Es así como retribuyes el amor de tu familia, Ron?

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Lavender? –inquirió Ginny mirando alternativamente a la rubia y a su hermano y a su novia.

- Os han engañado, Ginevra. Solo son amigos. Cuando se presentaron hace una semana no eran novios. Era una farsa muy bien actuada y programada. Se han burlado de vosotros después de las atenciones que les habéis prestado. ¿Acaso pensabas que la mejor abogada de Nueva York iba a estar con tu hermano pudiendo elegir mejor? ¡Que ingenua, Ginevra! ¡Por favor! –miró de nuevo a la pareja.- Negadlo si podéis.

- ¿Porqué haces esto, Lavender? –Ron se levantó hecho una furia de su asiento y fue hasta donde estaba la rubia.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Ron? ¿Hermione y tu nos engañasteis? –preguntó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. El corazón le latía con fuerza y un malestar general se acomodó en su estómago. Traicionada, así era como se sentía mientras miraba los ojos azules de su hermano. Todo había sido mentira; se había encariñado de una extraña para nada. Y lo peor de todo es que había llegado a estimar a la castaña.- ¿Ron?

- Ginny, yo…-el pelirrojo estaba tan descolocado en medio de la pista de baile que no supo qué decir. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y el maldito zumbido de los murmullos no hacía más que aumentar. Miró de reojo a Hermione, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas ardiendo. La castaña levantó sus ojos acuosos y un trueno sonó muy cerca de allí. Por inercia, Ron cerró los ojos y su cuerpo tembló en escalofrío. Cuando los volvió a abrir…lo que vio fue la tupida melena de Hermione desaparecer dentro de la casa.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: obviamente, los personajes no son míos ni soy la Rowling, porque si fuera ella, estaría escribiendo lo que pasó durante esos 19 años intermedios hasta el epílogo. Yo solo los tomo prestados y trastoco sus vidas un poco, jeje.**_

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí llegó el último capítulo antes del epílogo.**

**La verdad es que me ha sorprendido hasta a mi el final que he preparado, pero de verdad es que ha sido improvisado totalmente después de darle muchas vueltas a como debería de hacerlo. Al final dejé que mi mente fuera sola.**

**Espero que no os decepcione.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo siempre.**

**Y este capítulo, me gustaría dedicárselo a danielaweasley. Gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me arrancan una sonrisa. **

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Capítulo 22:**

Hermione se apoyó en la primera pared que encontró dentro de la mansión y cerró los ojos. No podía creer que Lavender de un plumazo hubiera destrozado el día más feliz de su vida. Ver las caras de los Weasley, sus semblantes de decepción, le provocaban ganas de llorar. El corazón le latía apresuradamente y las ganas de vomitar se agolparon en su garganta. Se sentía muy mal y muy avergonzada. Podía escuchar como afuera los invitados murmuraban opiniones en todos los volúmenes posibles, pero lo peor de todo era escuchar la agónica voz de Ginny y la risa diabólica de Lavender. Con esa simple revelación, la rubia había conseguido hacer daño a una de las personas que Hermione más apreciaba dentro de la familia Weasley. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que no podría separar a Ron y Hermione y por eso había optado por hacer daño en otro lado. Un nuevo trueno, acompañado de un relámpago esta vez, se escuchó alto y cercano.

Los labios de Hermione temblaban en interminable batalla contra la impotencia. Pero sabía que no seria capaz de mirar a los Weasley a la cara; a Ginny. Esa pelirroja que la había tratado como una hermana más y le había dado su cariño y su comprensión sin pedir nada a cambio, que le había confesado su secreto antes que a nadie, que había confiado en ella. Ahora veía su error; debería de haber hablado con ella antes. Quería marcharse de allí, olvidarlos a todos y… No, no podía olvidar a ninguno, ni a Ron, ni a la maravillosa historia de amor que habían vivido durante esa semana. Abrió los ojos y los concentró en un punto indefinido de la pared de enfrente, respiró hondo. Un fugaz destello de fucsia entrando por la puerta contigua y perdiéndose en el vestíbulo, fue el estímulo que necesitaba. Abandonó su sitio en la pared con los puños cerrados balanceándose a cada lado de su cuerpo y fue hacia el vestíbulo también.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, las primeras gotas de lluvia se hicieron presente de manera tenue. Eran como las rayas grises de una película en blanco y negro. Ron sentía todos los ojos de su familia y de los invitados fijos en él, esperando una respuesta, una explicación. Bajó la cabeza al suelo, la mirada herida de su hermana le atravesaba el alma. Un alma que estaba dividida entre seguir allí fuera o correr detrás de Hermione. La castaña hacia diez minutos que había abandonado el jardín, pero la atención seguía puesta en él.

- Ron, por favor…dime que no es verdad. –sollozó Ginny en los brazos de Harry. El embarazo la había puesto sentimental, porque en condiciones normales ya le habría dado un capón al pelirrojo en el cogote y le estaría cantando las cuarenta. Pero Ron la habría preferido así que abatida. En el escenario, Lavender ya no estaba y en su lugar había dejado un vacío que los músicos no sabían cómo llenar.

- Ginny, yo…-comenzó a decir Ron, pero enseguida fue interrumpido por un nuevo trueno encima de sus cabezas. Los invitados se movieron deprisa y corrieron a refugiarse en el porche y dentro de la mansión. Los únicos que parecían no querer ni poder moverse eran los hermanos Weasley. Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que su madre todavía no había hablado y eso si que era sospechoso.

Molly Weasley había acompañado a su madre hacia el interior de la mansión. No había que olvidar que Noralie era una octogenaria, a pesar de su juventud de espíritu y mente. La anciana meneaba la cabeza y agarraba con fuerza la base de su bastón al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada preocupada con su hija. Se sentó en el salón azul y miró con aire distraído hacia la chimenea apagada. Los cristales de las ventanas ya mostraban los restos de lluvia que se intensificaba por momentos. La señora Weasley salió de nuevo al exterior y se puso al lado de su esposo justo para ver como el menor de sus hijos salía de ese complicado embrollo en el que se había metido él mismo y su mejor amiga/novia.

- Es cierto todo lo que ha dicho Lavender. –dijo al fin el pelirrojo. Al instante murmullos y reproches rivalizaron por el protagonismo con los relámpagos. Ron se alejó un poco de ellos y alzó las manos en señal de silencio.- Por favor…dejad que me explique.

- Más vale que la explicación sea buena, Ron. –Bill tenía un semblante serio y miraba con rabia a su hermano. Los había engañado a todos, a su familia, y para Bill no había nada más importante que la honestidad y la familia.- Eres un estúpido.

- Ya vale, Bill. Démosle un poco de crédito antes de editar cualquier juicio. –habló Charlie. El pelirrojo sonrió leve y agradecidamente a su otro hermano. Con Charlie siempre había tenido una conexión especial y no esperaba otra reacción por su parte.- Se terminaron las mentiras, Ron. ¿Hermione y tu sois pareja o no?

- Si, lo somos. –admitió con ojos soñadores mientras el agua bañaba su rostro pecoso.

- No lo entiendo. Acabas de decir que lo que ha dicho Lavender es cierto, entonces… ¿cómo…? –Ginny estaba sumamente confusa ante la situación y cansada de que Harry quisiera hacerla entrar en la mansión por miedo a que enfermase. La verdad es que el moreno había elegido un mal momento para ser atento. Ni un huracán lograría sacar a la pelirroja de allí.

- Si me dejarais explicarme…-Ron levantó las manos en señal de hastío.

- De mi boca no ha salido ningún sonido. ¿Y de la tuya, George? –preguntó Fred. Los gemelos eran los únicos que no se mostraban enfadados o críticos.

- Sonido ninguno. Y eso que me he pillado el dedo con la mesa al levantarme tan deprisa y venir hacia aquí. –se miró el dedo "herido".- ¡Auch! –a su lado, su esposa rodó los ojos.

- Empezaré con un "lo siento". Siento mucho haberos mentido a todos, en especial a ti, Ginny. Aunque si lo miras detenida y objetivamente, todo este embrollo es culpa tuya. –dijo el pelirrojo señalando a la señora Potter.

- ¿Qué? –sus ojillos color chocolate se abrieron mucho.- ¿Yo?

- Si. Cuando insististe en que debía traer una acompañante a la boda aun a sabiendas de que no tenia pareja en ese momento. Me sentí desesperado, acorralado, y cuando le dijiste a mamá que salía con Hermione…no pude desmontar la mentira. De todas maneras tu siempre pensaste que entre nosotros dos había algo mas que una amistad…así que a ojos de los demás la hicimos realidad.

- Pero no estabais juntos ¿no? –inquirió Harry. Se había quitado la chaqueta de su esmoquin y se la había echado por los hombros de Ginny, que temblaba ligeramente, aunque nunca lo habría reconocido.

- Así es. Cuando os la presenté como mi novia no era cierto. –se llevó una mano al cabello mojado y lo echó hacia atrás. Miró hacia un lado y a otro y después al cielo.- ¿Podemos movernos y resguardarnos? Cogeremos una pulmonía de lo contrario. –todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se metieron bajo el porche.

- Resguardados; ahora continua. –demandó Ginny arrebujándose mejor entre los brazos de Harry.

- Hermione es mi mejor amiga y cuando se enteró del lío en el que nos había metido al no negar en ningún momento nuestra "relación", accedió a ayudarme. Ella es una persona maravillosa y sus sentimientos para nada han sido falsos. Realmente os ha cogido mucho cariño a todos. Lo único que era mentira era nuestra "relación".

- Pero, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? –preguntó Bill más relajado.

- Porque como ha dicho Lavender…era patético. Sin embargo, algo bueno saqué de todo esto. Me di cuenta de que durante los seis años que han pasado, mis sentimientos por Hermione no han cambiado. Estoy enamorado de ella…y ahora ella de mi. Somos pareja…de verdad. –añadió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Desde cuando? –preguntó Ginny boquiabierta. ¿Cómo iba a estar enfadada con su hermano después de tamaña afirmación delante de su familia? Se notaba que era un hombre enamorado.

- Desde anoche. –rió y se rascó la cabeza disimuladamente.

- ¡Uuuhhh, Ronnie! –corearon los gemelos y rieron con él.- Ya nos enteramos de tu altercado esta mañana.

- Payasos. –dijo entre dientes Percy, que asombrosamente estaba muy callado. No estaba por la labor de juzgar a Hermione, pues era una de las pocas personas con las que Gabriel se sentía a gusto y eso para él era suficiente. La ternura con la que la castaña trataba a su hijo…se había ganado su perdón y el de su esposa.

- Si, bueno. No fue el mejor momento para aparecer, Ginevra. –Ron miró a su hermana y le sonrió a modo de perdón y reconciliación.- De verdad que Hermione y yo estamos juntos y nos amamos mucho.

- No, si de eso ya hemos tomado nota en poco tiempo. –apostilló Fred y chocó mano con su gemelo mientras se reían intencionadamente. Consiguieron que un leve rubor tiñera las mejillas pecosas de su hermano menor.

- La cuestión es que todo lo hice porque no quería terminar de pareja con Lavender. Ella fue un error y no quería que se repitiera. De verdad que lo que menos queríamos era haceros daño. De hecho…-fijó sus ojos en su hermana-…ella quiso contaros toda la verdad después de vuestro día comprando el traje de dama de honor. Vino muy emocionada porque la habíais tratado como si fuera de la familia.

Ginny se quedó pensando unos segundos mientras sus hermanos asentían y el ambiente volvía a recobrar su buen humor y entendimiento. Harry le dio un breve abrazo a su amigo por ser tan valiente de enfrentar la verdad en un momento tan embarazoso como ese.

- Entonces, si lo miras bien, Hermione y tu estáis juntos gracias a mi. –dijo la pelirroja muy teatralmente y provocando la risa de los demás.- Lo que yo decía… ¡te he sacado las castañas del fuego, Ronald! ¡He resuelto tu anodina vida! Gracias mi, tienes una novia maravillosa.

- ¿Sabes qué, Ginny? Tienes razón. –dijo Ron sorprendiendo a todos.- Nos diste el empujoncito que necesitábamos. Y como recompensa…te nombraremos madrina de nuestro primer hijo.

- Oh, oh, Ron…-a Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abandonó el resguardo de Harry para echarse a los brazos de su hermano.

- Es mejor que ese descapotable, ¿no? –Ron acarició el cabello rojo y le dio un beso.

- Mucho mejor, mucho mejor.

- Si, bueno. A todo esto… ¿dónde está Hermione para que podamos darle el pésame por tener que cargar con semejante espécimen Weasley? –dijo George. Todos miraron a su alrededor, pero la castaña parecía haberse esfumado.

- Hace como veinte minutos que entró en la mansión. –informó Ron.

- Vayamos a buscarla. No quiero que piense que estoy enfadada con ella. –Ginny se enjuagó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y abrazada a su hermano abrió el camino hacia el interior de la mansión.

Los invitados se habían repartido entre las estancias de la primera planta y gracias a la pronta organización de Pansy, Luna, Susan Parvati y sus parejas, la fiesta también había sido trasladada allí. Los camareros servían y los músicos estaban por retomar su actuación antes interrumpida. Noralie se levantó con dificultad al ver pasar a sus nietos.

- Que mal momento para ponerse a llover, querida. –le dijo a Ginny dándole unos golpecitos en la mano. Sin embargo, lo que todos podían ver era preocupación en su rostro. Era la que más cariño le había cogido a Hermione, por el hecho de que se identificaba con ella de cuando era joven.- Espero que Hermione esté bien.

- Seguro que si, Nana. –la tranquilizó Ron, aunque no sonó muy convencido. Un nudo en el estómago le estaba generando un malestar general que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde se había metido la castaña?

La respuesta les llegó en forma de quejido proveniente del jardín delantero. Para entonces, la lluvia se había convertido en una señora tormenta y el cielo lucía literalmente negro. Los relámpagos regulares eran los únicos que rompían con esa oscuridad. Apresurando el paso, el grupo de pelirrojos llegó hasta el vestíbulo. La puerta principal estaba abierta, dejando entrar hojas y haciendo que el viento meciera las cortinas como si de hojas se tratara. Ron se soltó del brazo de Ginny y corrió hacia el exterior. Gruesas y violentas gotas de lluvia se clavaban en su cuerpo, pero él solo era capaz de ver a las dos personas que discutían unos metros más adelante.

- ¡¿Porqué, Lavender?! Solo necesito una explicación. –reclamaba Hermione. Su cabello estaba empapado, así como su vestido verde de dama de honor que se le pegaba al cuerpo revelando todas sus curvas. Pero a ella no le importaba; había ido allí a pedir una explicación a la rubia que pensaba marcharse después de haber desatado la tormenta en la familia.

- Tu no lo entenderías. ¡Nunca lo entenderías! –gritó Lavender. Sus ojos marrones echaban fuego a pesar de que intentaba mantener la compostura y la cordura que la botella de champán no le habían robado del todo. Deseaba olvidar todo ese altercado y marcharse lejos de allí; de los Weasley, de Hermione…y de él. Porque siempre había sido ÉL.

- Si no me lo dices nunca lo sabremos. Pruébame a ver que tan comprensiva puedo ser. –Hermione dio un paso hacia delante y se acercó a Lavender. Todo el rencor que podía guardarle, se esfumaba cuando miraba los lastimeros ojos de la rubia.- No te conozco, Lavender. No podría juzgarte aunque quisiera.

- Él tenía que ser mío, todo indicaba que iba a ser mío. –un sollozo salió de los labios de Lavender.- Pero hace seis años que tu te cruzaste en su camino y ya no quiso saber nada más de mi. ¿Sabes lo que se siente al ser rechazada por el amor de tu vida? –dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Si, si que lo sé. Pasé por ello hace seis años; pero ahora sé que Víktor no era para mi ni era el amor de mi vida. De todo se sale en esta vida, Lavender. El amor es el sentimiento que más vulnerables nos hace, pero no por ello podemos ser como el perro del hortelano. –Hermione alargó una mano para coger la de Lavender. De los ojos de la rubia caían lágrimas que se confundían con la rubia. Mientras, los Weasley escuchaban sobrecogidos esa conversación que nunca, ni en sus más extraños sueños, habrían llegado a presagiar.

- Pero yo le amo. –sonó tan simple su declaración que a Hermione le llegó al alma. No justificaba el proceder de la rubia, nunca podría, pero sabía lo que era amar a una persona y no ser correspondida.- Y él solo te quiere a ti; siempre has sido tu. Incluso las veces que nos acostamos, fue tu nombre el que salió de sus labios.

- Lavender…

- No, no necesito tu lastima. –Lavender extendió sus brazos para que la castaña no se acercara más.- Hoy me di cuenta de que no podría separaros y estaba resuelta a marcharme sin hacer ruido, pero no es fácil dar a la espalda a lo que uno ama. Sé que tengo muchos defectos, pero no quiero que todos me recordéis como una mala persona.

- Yo no creo que seas una mala persona. –la voz de Hermione era dulce y sincera.

- ¿Lo amas de verdad? –preguntó la rubia sorprendiendo a la castaña.

- Si, con todo mi corazón.

- Entonces yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí; lo enamoraste sin darte cuenta y contra eso no se puede luchar. –los ojos de Lavender estaban tristes y ansiaban una absolución que solo con el tiempo llegaría.

- Lavender…-repitió Hermione.

- A pesar de todo lo ocurrido…eres una buena persona, Hermione. Los Weasley lo supieron nada más verte; no los decepciones como yo. –con esto Lavender se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia el camino de grava sin importarle que el agua siguiera cayendo con fuerza.

Había sido la conversación más surrealista que ambas habían tenido en su vida. Se suponía que iban a pelear por un hombre y lo único que habían encontrado había sido el reflejo de una en la otra. Hermione quiso salir detrás de ella, impedir que se fuera bajo aquel aguacero, pero unos fuertes y mojados brazos se lo impidieron al rodear su pequeño cuerpo. Se volteó para encontrarse con los siempre cautivadores ojos azules de Ron y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su conversación con Lavender no había sido "privada". En el porche estaban colocados todos los Weasley con sus diferentes caras de asombro.

- Ron… ¿es cierto? –le preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. Y sin necesidad de mencionar ninguna palabra más, él supo a lo que se refería.

- Es cierto; siempre fuiste tu, la única, mi verdadero amor. –corroboró él antes de besarla bajo al aguacero y la atenta mirada de su familia que siempre había estado presente en su mente y en su corazón. Quería que supieran que lo suyo con Hermione era verdadero y sin duda con ese beso lo consiguió.- ¿Y tu me amas?

- Si. –dijo ella colgándose de cuello.- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Lo que sea.

- Un beso tuyo; como el del ferry.

Y Ron así lo hizo. Agarró con fuerza la cintura de Hermione, pegándola a su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra apartó el cabello mojado y pegado a su rostro. La miró con sus ojos azules como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. Besó sus pestañas y después el puente de su nariz. Hermione cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca anticipándose a un beso que estaba a punto de llegar. Ron se sonrió y decidió prolongar aun más el momento. Dejó que Hermione le acariciara la espalda y la nuca y sintió como su cuerpo se unía al suyo en un abrazo íntimo. Sus manos subieron hasta el rostro pecoso y se quedaron ahí…quietas. Ron posó finalmente sus labios sobre los de la castaña y se abandonaron en un beso que ni siquiera las gotas de lluvia salvaje pudo cortar.


	23. Chapter 23

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Esto ya se terminó chicas.**

**Y por un lado estoy muy contenta por ver que os ha gustado tanto como para aguantar hasta el final, pero por otro lado no puedo evitar sentirme triste. Aunque claro, como dice mi canción favorita, el show tiene que continuar. Todo tiene su fin y esta historia ha llegado al suyo. Con este epílogo doy carpetazo a tres meses de trabajo y satisfacciones gracias a vuestros comentarios. **

**De verdad que cuando lo publiqué no esperaba que os gustara ni nada porque me parecía un argumento muy simple y sinceramente no pasa casi nada en la trama, pero veo que me equivoqué y no sabéis como me alegro. **

**Este capítulo os lo dedico a todas las que me habéis apoyado desde el principio con vuestros comentarios. Repasé todos los comentarios uno por uno y fui colocando vuestros nombres en esta pequeña lista en el orden en el que iban apareciendo. Espero no haberme olvidado de ninguno, pero si es el caso, mil perdones y que sepa que está dedicado igual a ella.**

**- Principesca Lu**

**- lady melrose (Jeza)**

**- Riswe**

**- mardeframbuesa (te quiero, guapa)**

**- danielaweasley**

**- Ely-Barchu**

**- njss**

**- Ceciss**

**- JVossio**

**- susy snape**

**- Cassandra Lovegood**

**- Anilec**

**- saralpp**

**- icecreammanrupert**

**- Celedir el eterno **

**- Reiko-01**

**- RociRadcliffe**

**- ****'-'thalia779'-'**

**- hermione1224**

**- kbcita13**

**- Honneygranger**

**- Black Andro**

**- MakaRonHer**

**- Swonka**

**- ****MiZii-'-Yomi**

**- DDMO**

**- ****-aSentimentalCircusGirl'**

**- Amidalexxa**

**- corchito**

**- -Madame Delacour-**

**- infumable**

**- nena weasley Granger**

**- Merodeadora-Chii**

**- always-all4u**

**- Alecita-Luna**

**- **

**- maring**

**- Allelu**

**- chapiscruz**

**- flor de invierno**

**- RHr Weasley**

**- Astrid Radcliffe**

**- Aeerdna**

**- kisa kuchiky**

**- Brissa**

**- PilySango10**

**- larii15**

**- Krisy Weasley**

**- Sagone**

**- MilenneLila**

**- ****avril3potter3and3xD**

**- Natty Weasley**

**¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!**

**Besos,**

**Fani.**

**P.D.: me permitiréis hacer una mención especial para mi mejor amiga, Eli, a la que le dedico no solo este capítulo sino toda la historia entera. Darling, I love you so much. **

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Epílogo:**

_Febrero 2009 _

_Pembrokeshire_

Hacia frío. Los copos de nieve caían con intensidad blanqueando el césped verde original. El cielo lucía su color azul más puro y el mar mostraba su salvajidad cuando azotaba las gastadas rocas del Atlántico. Habría sido un día más en la pequeña localidad de Hyson si no fuera por el acontecimiento que estaba a punto de celebrarse. La habitación amarilla de la mansión junto al mar, lucía abarrotada de ropa por todos lados: en la silla, en la cama, en la cómoda, en el suelo. Tumbada en un lateral de la cama había una figura sumamente cansada que se acariciaba con ternura su vientre de casi nueve meses. Los ojos chocolate de Ginny Potter no dejaban de admirar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Le parecía mentira que siete meses antes fuera ella la que estaba en esa situación, pero así era. Miró hacia el pequeño tocador de estilo victoriano donde estaba la protagonista del día.

Hermione Granger, pronta señora Weasley, estaba sentada contemplando su imagen en el espejo. Sus ojos brillaban como si fuera ámbar engarzado en oro de 24 quilates. Ese era su día, su momento, aquel por el que había estado suspirando desde hacia siete meses. Algunos pensarían que era demasiado precipitado, pero no para ellos, que se habían dado cuenta en siete días de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Hermione había encontrado en Ron a su media naranja, a su todo, y así quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Desvió la mirada hacia su alianza de prometida; un viejo anillo del siglo XIX que había pertenecido a la familia de Noralie. Era de oro blanco, grueso, con un zafiro azul en el centro. La anciana se lo había dado a su nieto durante la semana de la boda de Harry y Ginny; y una vez terminado el altercado con Lavender y desdichas todas las mentiras, cuando la calma substituyó a la tempestad, Ron no dudó en usarlo. Hermione todavía lo recordaba vívidamente.

"_El agua era caliente esta vez, sumamente caliente. Las gotas que bajaban por sus brazos y su pecho se estrellaban contra el fondo. Los huecos que la espuma dejaba entrever eran pocos, pero suficientes para las dos personas que estaban allí. Afuera la tormenta había amainado en intensidad pero aun se podía escuchar claramente como la lluvia se estrellaba contra el césped del jardín. Una ola de calor azotó los rostros de Ron y Hermione y dejó marcas de sudor a su paso. Ambos estaban recostados en la amplia bañera del cuarto de baño de la habitación amarilla. La castaña tenía su espalda apoyada contra el pecho del pelirrojo y su cabeza descansaba en el hombro derecho de este. De vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos o se besaban dulce y quedamente. Ese día había sido muy intenso para los dos en todos los sentidos y se merecían ese momento de paz. Alrededor suyo había una docena de velas encendidas y de fondo se escuchaba una música muy suave, dotando al cuarto de un romanticismo envidiable. Ron tenía un brazo debajo del agua, abrazando la cintura desnuda de Hermione y con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con la mano izquierda de la castaña._

_- Umm, me gusta estar así contigo. –ronroneó Hermione; alzó la mano que tenia libre y la enroscó en la nuca del pelirrojo. Comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rojos y mojados y Ron cerró los ojos.- Ojalá todos los días terminasen así._

_- Espero que no. –dijo Ron haciendo que la castaña levantara su cabeza y lo mirara directamente a los ojos. No sabría decir que expresión tenían esas perlas azules, solo que eran del color del mismísimo cielo.- No me gustaría tener que repetir lo que voy a hacer todos los días de mi vida. Con una vez me basta; claro que si tu respuesta no es la que espero…pues tendré que repetirlo hasta que…_

_- Ron, ¿qué…? –Hermione estaba confusa. Vio como el pelirrojo se volteaba para coger algo que había debajo de una toalla y se llevó las manos a la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y su corazón se aceleró._

_- ¿Sabes? Dicen que de una boda siempre sale otra boda. –sonrió el pelirrojo y después carraspeó.- Tal vez me estoy adelantando, pero sintiendo lo que siento por ti, voy a arriesgarme. Nos conocemos desde hace seis años; eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi confidente…y ahora también mi amante. Creo que te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo…y tu a mi. Hermione, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y que todo el mundo lo sepa. Te amo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_- De todas las cosas que podrías pedirme…esta es la más inesperada. –dijo ella aun sorprendida._

_- Si, bueno. Lo normal habría sido pedirte vivir juntos primero, pero como hace tres años que lo hacemos… Bueno, ¿qué me dices? No pasa nada si no…-una mano de ella al frente lo detuvo._

_- Si. –Hermione sonrió y notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- Quiero casarme contigo, Ron. –se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que gran parte del agua de la bañera se desbordara, pero no les importó. Se besaron con intensidad."_

Hermione abrió los ojos saliendo de su ensoñación y se llevó una mano al cabello castaño que estaba medio recogido de manera desenfadada. Coronada por la misma tiara que llevara Ginny en su boda, la castaña había decidido no llevar velo. El vestido era muy sencillo, con una discreta pedrería en el escote palabra de honor y pegado a su cuerpo para terminar en una cola de sirena hasta los pies. Había cumplido con la tradición y llevaba algo nuevo, algo viejo y al prestado. Lo nuevo eran los pendientes de diamantes que le había regalado el pelirrojo por su último cumpleaños y que ella había guardado recelosamente para ese momento. Algo viejo…suponía que con dos siglos de antigüedad el anillo de pedida serviría; y algo prestado…Noralie estaba a punto de remediar ese detalle. La anciana entró por la puerta y miró primero a su nieta recostada en la cama y después a su pronta nueva nieta sentada delante del tocador. Todo estaba sumamente tranquilo, aunque sospechaba que los nervios se sentían por dentro.

- Nana…-dijo Hermione levantándose y cogiendo a la anciana por las manos. Con el paso de los meses habían desarrollado una relación muy estrecha y a Hermione ya no le imponía la elegante presencia de la anciana.- Que bueno que ya estés aquí. Molly está ocupándose de Ron y me temo que he abusado demasiado de la pobre Ginny.

- No te preocupes por mi, Herm. Es solo esta maldita espalda y la sensación de que voy a explotar en cualquier momento. –refunfuñó Ginny desde su sitio.- Si tan solo pudiera verme los pies…

- Oh, querida no tendrás que estar mucho más tiempo así. se reconocer cuando una mujer va a estar de parto muy pronto y definitivamente tu vas a estarlo. –la tranquilizó Noralie. Se soltó de las manos de Hermione y fue a darle un beso en la frente a la pelirroja.

- Pues procura que no sea hoy, por favor. –pidió Hermione paseándose de un lado a otro. La pelirroja le echó una mirada que más valía no tener en cuenta. Se distrajo cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y fue corriendo hacia él. Tenía un mensaje nuevo.

- ¿Dónde está Harry, mi niña? –preguntó Noralie a Ginny. Le quitó los zapatos de tacón y sentándose en el borde de la cama masajeó los pies y los tobillos hinchados de la pelirroja.- Es más, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?

- Aquí, miss tranquilidad, hace como media hora tuvo su momento de pánico y se puso a chillarle a todo el mundo. Todos salieron por patas, pero yo como apenas puedo moverme…pues aquí me he quedado. –explicó cerrando los ojos.- Te juro que no vuelvo a pasar por esto nunca más. –Noralie se carcajeó y Ginny abrió los ojos de nuevo.- ¿Te estás riendo de mi, Nana?

- Ay, cielo, es tan típico de embarazadas decir eso. –le dio una palmadita en el tobillo y siguió sonriendo en silencio.

- Por fin; ya empezaba a preocuparme. –dijo Hermione desde el otro lado de la habitación; estaba leyendo el mensaje que acababa de recibir en su teléfono móvil.- Lavender viene de camino. –para sorpresa y maravilla de todos los Weasley, Lavender y Hermione se habían hecho amigas después de su "conversación" en la boda de Harry y Ginny, y ahora la rubia parecía otra persona completamente diferente. Los Weasley también la habían aceptado como un más de ellos, y junto con Ginny y Pansy iba a ser una de sus damas de honor.- Dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi, pero no tengo ni idea de que…

- ¡¡Hermione!! –gritó alguien a su espalda y ella se dio la vuelta con una mano en el pecho. Sin embargo, fue un susto agradable cuando vio de quien se trataba. Caminó todo lo rápido que le permitía su vestido de novia y ser abrazó con fuerza a la recién llegada.- Pero mírate que preciosa estás.

- Pero…pero…si acabo de recibir tu mensaje ahora mismo y decía que estabas en… ¡oh, Lav, me engañaste! –dijo Hermione.- Que bronceada estás; hacia tanto que no sabía de ti. –se dio la vuelta.- Nana, Ginny, ha venido Lavender.

- Hola querida. –saludó Noralie con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Sus ojos ya no mostraban ese azul glacial que solían tener cuando antes hablaba con la rubia.

- Encantada de verla de nuevo, señora Prewett. Ginny…pero mira que grande estás. –sonrió.- Te sienta muy bien el embarazo, de verdad.

- Gracias. –contestó Ginny sin mucha gana, pero no porque fuera la rubia, sino porque no se sentía muy bien. Claro que antes que aceptarlo delante de las demás…muerta. Noralie se giró para mirarla y la escrutó brevemente con sus ojos azules.

- Pero bueno, ¿qué es todo este alboroto? –dijo Pansy entrando a la habitación con el único chico que tenia la entrada en aquellos momentos. El pequeño Owen Malfoy de tres meses de edad iba despierto en los brazos de su mamá. Sus grandes ojos grises contrataban sobremanera con la pelusilla negra de su cabeza.

- Oh, pero si está aquí el niño de los ojos de papá. –Hermione puso su voz más melosa para coger en brazos al bebé, a pesar de las protestas de Pansy diciendo que le podría manchar el vestido de novia. La castaña se veía adorable con el bebé en brazos y ciertamente, Owen estaba en la gloria. Hermione se volteó hacia Lavender.- Bueno, ¿cuál era esa sorpresa tan emocionante?

- Bueno…no se si es el momento, pero…

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estás embarazada también! –gritó Ginny mientras se levantaba de la cama y se pasaba las manos por la espalda y los riñones. Pansy la ayudó a sentarse en la cómoda azul y le puso cantidad de cojines detrás. Todas miraron a la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pero, ¿quién es el padre? –quiso saber Hermione. Lavender no le había dicho que tuviera una relación seria con nadie. Después de la boda de Harry y Ginny, la rubia había hecho las maletas y se había marchado del país. Había dejado la lluviosa Inglaterra por la soleada Grecia. Allí trabajaba como gerente en un hotel; definitivamente había hecho borrón y cuenta nueva en su vida.

- ¡No! No estoy embarazada. –se apresuró a desmentir mientras le hacia carantoñas a Owen.

- ¿Entonces?

- Será mejor que te lo muestre. –dijo ella muy enigmática. Caminó hasta la puerta y le hizo señas a alguien que había al otro lado del pasillo para que se acercara. Las mujeres de la habitación hicieron piña alrededor de la castaña para no perderse nada de lo que la rubia tuviera que enseñarles. En pocos segundos, tenían delante de ellas a un hombre muy hermoso. Con el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones, su piel estaba muy tostada por el sol y su sonrisa era embriagadora. Cogió de la mano a Lavender y esperó a que los presentaran.- Bueno…este es Oliver Wood…mi novio. Ellas son la señora Prewett, Ginny, Pansy, el pequeño Owen…y ella es Hermione.

- ¿La famosa Hermione? –se adelantó para coger la mano de la castaña y llevársela a los labios.- Encantado de conocerte al fin.

- No sabía que era famosa. –dijo la castaña sonrojándose un poco.

- Lo eres para todo el que aprecia a Lavender.

- Va-vaya…yo…-Hermione no sabia qué decir.

- Pero… ¿qué haces todavía así, cielo? La boda es dentro de media hora. –se apabulló la señora Weasley al entrar en la habitación y encontrar tamaña reunión. Agitó las manos señalando a los presentes.- Vamos, todos fuera, fuera. Tu también, mamá. A Ron le gustaría hablar contigo.

- Bien. –la anciana no protestó más, pero al pasar por delante de su hija, puso en sus manos una bella cadena y la miró a los ojos fijamente. Molly asintió y le dio un beso en la arrugada mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla a ella sola con Hermione.

- Llegó el momento de la verdad, cariño. –se acercó a Hermione y la cogió de las manos para guiarla hasta el borde de la cama donde ambas se sentaron.- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- No…un poco…mucho. –aceptó al fin la castaña.- Estoy hecha un flan. ¿Y si me equivoco al decir los votos? ¿O si llego muy muy tarde? ¿Y si algo sale mal?

- Es normal sentirse nerviosa y estresada, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Todo saldrá bien; de eso nos ocupamos las madres, para que nuestros hijos vayan tranquilos al altar. –cogió un mechón de cabello castaño y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.- Se que una parte de ti no va a estar hoy aquí, que estará con ellos donde quiera que estén. Eres una mujer muy valiente y hermosa, Hermione. Y aunque se que no es lo mismo, me encantaría que me vieras a mi como a una segunda madre, querida. Yo…bueno, tengo bastante experiencia en esto de casar hijos, pero…Ron es muy especial…es mi último chico. Y ahora se va a casar contigo.

- Molly, yo…

- Nana me ha dado algo para ti; quiere que lo lleves durante la ceremonia. Es como una especie de tradición para las mujeres Prewett; lo llevó ella al casarse con mi padre, lo llevé yo cuando me casé con Arthur, Ginny cuando lo hizo con Harry…y ahora tu que te vas a casar con Ron. –le enseñó el colgante que sostenía entre sus manos. Al igual que el anillo, estaba hecho de oro blanco y tenia forma de corazón; en el centro había una flor de cuatro pétalos hechos con zafiros azules. Era simplemente bonito. La señora Weasley se levantó y se lo colgó a la castaña alrededor del cuello.

- Es realmente precioso. –admiró Hermione.

- Tu si que estás preciosa; vais a ser muy felices, querida. –le dio un abrazo.

- Gracias.

- Bien; será mejor que vayamos bajando antes de que…-alguien abriendo la puerta la interrumpió.- ¿Qué ocurre, Arthur?

- Cielo, creo que antes de ir a la ermita vamos a tener que hacer una parada en el hospital. –dijo el señor Weasley blanco como la nieve que caía en el exterior pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó la señora Weasley que no terminaba de cogerlo.

- Vamos a ser abuelos de nuevo; nuestra Ginny se puso de parto.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! –corearon la señora Weasley y Hermione antes de salir corriendo pasillo abajo. Por el camino se encontraron con Harry, Draco, Neville y Ron que parecían no haberse enterado de nada. El pelirrojo se quedó mirando a su prometida y un poco mas y se derrite cuando se dio cuenta de lo bella que estaba.

- Herm, es mala suerte ver al novio antes de la boda. –dijo mientras sonreía.

- No si la boda va a ser aplazada durante unas horas. –llegó hasta donde estaba Ron y le dio un beso en los labios que lo dejó mas confundido aun.- Ginny se puso de parto.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Quééééé???!!! –fue Harry el que chilló y si no hubiera sido por Draco, se habría dado de bruces contra el suelo.- ¿Ginny? ¿Mi Ginny? ¿Dónde está? ¡Oh, dios mío, tengo que ir con ella! –el moreno no sabia a donde tenia que ir ni como moverse siquiera.

- Tranquilo, papá. El proceso puede llevar mucho tiempo. –dijo Draco que aun tenia presentes las diecisiete horas que duró el parto de Owen. Sin darse cuenta movió su mano derecha varias veces; Pansy había estado a punto de rompérsela. Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Harry y meneó la cabeza.

Bajaron todos corriendo y los señores Weasley ya estaban metiendo a Ginny en un coche. El pelirrojo se colocó al lado de Hermione y le cogió de la mano. Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia el frente donde Lavender estaba abrazada a un hombre castaño. Apretó la mano de Hermione y los señaló con un ademán de cabeza. Él era el mas sorprendido de la relación que había conseguido mantener Hermione y Lavender.

- Su novio. –le susurró Hermione al oído.

- Ahh.

- Chicos, no os preocupéis. Vosotros casaros que yo…-decía Ginny desde su asiento.

- Ni hablar; ni pienso casarme sin la presencia de una de mis damas de honor. –se apresuró a decir Hermione. Miró a Ron, que no tuvo más remedio que asentir, y corrió al coche para sentarse junto a la pelirroja y así acompañarla hasta el hospital.

La "buena suerte" fue que Ron y Hermione habían organizado una boda íntima y solo estaban los Weasley y cuatro amigos. No tuvieron que pensárselo mucho y a la media hora no quedaba nadie en la mansión ni ningún coche en el garaje. Todos se dirigían al pequeño hospital de Hyson. Al llegar allí ingresaron a Ginny y Harry entró con ella. El grupo de pelirrojos con sus familias se hizo dueño de la sala de espera y los pocos lugareños que habían allí miraban con interés sus ropas elegantes que indicaban a todas luces que no deberían de estar allí en esos momentos. Pasaron dos horas sin noticias ninguna.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –Ron estaba sentado en un sillón un poco apartado y miraba por la ventana como los copos de nieve caían con más intensidad. Esas palabras habían salido de la boca de su novia y él levantó sus ojos azules para mirarla. Estaba preciosa en su vestido de novia.

- No. –contestó de manera suave y sincera.

- Podríamos estar casados ya. –le recordó ella con voz triste.

- Lo sé; pero estamos donde teníamos que estar. –le cogió un brazo con la mano y la atrajo hacia él hasta que la castaña quedó sentada en sus rodillas. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y después se besaron.- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

- Cuéntame eso de que Lavender tiene novio. –le pidió él para que lo entretuviera. Hermione sonrió y procedió a contarle lo poco que sabia del novio de la rubia mientras intercalaba sus palabras con besos.

Pasaron cuatro horas en las que algunos invitados se marcharon y otros se durmieron. Todo iba muy lento y nadie les informaba de nada. Los pequeños Weasley estaban cansados de esperar a ese primo que no se decidía a salir al exterior y la mayoría se durmió en los brazos de sus papás o en los sofás de la sala de espera. Elora y Belle hablaban con uno de los enfermeros más jóvenes y hasta habían ido a tomar un café con él. Mientras Elora estaba particularmente interesada en él, la pelirroja daba vueltas a la cucharilla de su café o miraba por la ventana. Desde su ruptura con Mike en verano que no había vuelto a salir con nadie. Los padres de ambas conversaban con tranquilidad en un rincón de la sala; y Ron y Hermione seguían en la misma posición que cuatro horas antes, solo que la castaña también se había dormido. El pelirrojo la miraba y acariciaba su cabello dejando el cuello a la vista y robándole un beso de vez en cuando. No era así como había imaginado que sería su "noche de bodas".

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, un atabalado y nervioso Harry salió de la habitación donde estaba Ginny. Estaba muy blanco y no hacia más que moverse de un lado a otro. Realmente esto de ser padre lo iba a consumir antes de tiempo. Miró con nerviosismo las caras de todos los allí presentes, como si buscara a alguien. Saludó con un ademán de cabeza a Remus y Sirius; Tonks no había venido porque hacia una semana que había dado a luz a la pequeña Gracie. La señora Weasley se levantó enseguida y fue al encuentro de su yerno/hijo.

- ¿Cómo va todo, cariño? –le pasó una mano por la pálida mejilla y sonrió dándole ánimos.

- Bien, todo va bien, pero muy lento. Esto…Ginny quiere hablar con Ron y Hermione. –miró a los dos aludidos que se levantaron como un resorte de su asiento y fueron a reunirse enseguida con él en el centro de la sala de espera.

- ¿Ginny está bien? –preguntó Hermione sin soltar la mano de Ron.

- Si. Bueno…lo bien que se puede estar en estas circunstancias. –se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Vamos?

- Si. –afirmó Ron.

La sala de espera volvió a caer en su silenciosa dinámica una vez se hubieron retirado los tres. Harry los condujo por un pasillo con paredes blancas y suelo de racholas verdes. A cada lado había varias habitaciones con un número en la puerta. Los llantos de bebé se sucedían en la mayoría de ellas, aunque también los quejidos de las mamás que estaban a punto de serlo. A Ron le hizo gracia ver salir corriendo a un hombre en busca de hielo mientras su esposa gritaba como una posesa dentro de la habitación. El hombre estaba tan pálido como Harry; y después de pensar que algún día se vería él en esa situación, el pelirrojo se puso serio y tragó saliva con dificultad. La que mayor compostura guardaba era Hermione, y eso que era realmente extraño ver pasearse a una novia por la planta de maternidad un sábado a las siete de la tarde. Finalmente entraron en la habitación 503 y la castaña se soltó enseguida de la mano del pelirrojo. En la cama de enfrente estaba Ginny, y parecía mucho más pequeña de lo que era. Miraba a un punto fijo y tenia los ojos cerrados. Las sábanas de la cama le daban calor, así que las habían hecho a un lado. Hermione le cogió una mano y eso pareció devolverla a la realidad.

- Ey, hola. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la castaña acariciando el cabello hacia atrás.

- "Bien" no es la palabra que precisamente estaba buscando. –contestó la pelirroja muy suavemente; intentó sonreír, pero justo en ese momento le sobrevino una contracción. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Hermione y se medio incorporó en la cama.- Bufff…ufff…ahh…mmm…

- Eso es, Gin. Saca todo el aire; respira. –Hermione no quitó los ojos de los de Ginny en ningún momento, ni se quejó por la fuerza con que era apretada su mano. Al cabo de unos segundos, la pelirroja se relajó y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

- Ha sido de las fuertes y cada vez vienen más seguidas. –cerró los ojos para recobrar el aliento y de nuevo fijó su atención en los recién llegados. Harry sostenía su otra mano y Ron estaba colocado a los pies de la cama.- De verdad que siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado; yo no pretendía arruinar vuestra boda así, de esta manera y…-se interrumpió.- Ohhh…uff…uff…uff… Mierda…esta…ahhh…AHHH… ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Ahhhhh!! Bufff…bufff…bufff…

- Respira, amor, respira hondo. Así, fíjate en mi. –Harry le mostraba como tenia que hacerlo, pero a juzgar por la cara de Ginny, más le valía haberse quedado callado.

- Todo esto es por tu culpa, Potter. –dijo Ginny mirando mal a su esposo.

- Uff, cuando te llaman por tu apellido eso pinta mal, tío. –Ron le dio una palmadita de ánimo a su amigo. No estaba muy cómodo viendo sufrir a su hermana de esa manera. Miró de reojo a Hermione y luego pensó que lo mejor era irse de allí cuanto antes; era mejor pasar el rato en la sala de espera.- Ehh…bueno, yo…nosotros…tal vez…mejor nos vamos fuera y…

- ¡¡No!! –lo cortó Ginny enseguida mientras se aferraba aun a la mano de la castaña.- Yo…uff… nosotros…-respiraba con dificultad-…Harry…dilo tu…ahhh…ufff…ufff…

El moreno miró a su esposa y volvió a coger su mano de la manera más cariñosa posible. Sabia, gracias a sus cuñados, que era normal que ella se mostrara contraria a él en aquellos momentos y Dios sabía que Ginny estaba siendo muy paciente porque Harry podía notar que dolía mucho muchísimo. Nunca, jamás en su vida volvería a pensar que las mujeres eran el sexo débil. Acarició la frente de Ginny con una toalla mojada en agua fría y vio como ella se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama y movía sus piernas para colocarlas en una posición aun más incómoda que la anterior.

- Ginny y yo…queremos que seáis los padrinos del bebé.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, no sabía que decir, y a Ron se le dibujó una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Desde su cama, Ginny también intentó sonreír pero una nueva contracción se lo impidió y todos hubieron de tornar su atención hacia ella. La pelirroja intentaba sobrellevar el dolor lo mejor que podía, pero ciertamente dolía demasiado. Se había negado a ponerse la epidural por el simple hecho de que no soportaba las agujas, pero ahora que lo sospesaba…prefería que le hubiera clavado esa aguja en la zona lumbar. ¿Por qué le habían hecho caso? ¡No estaba en sus cabales! Un grito suyo se escuchó casi en toda la planta y sus familiares en la sala de espera se pusieron de pie nerviosos. Enseguida un grupo de enfermeras comandado por doctor Severus Snape hizo su aparición en la habitación. El doctor se puso a los pies de la cama y miró a Ginny que ya no ocultaba su dificultad para respirar. Sin embargo, la pelirroja tenía su mirada fija en la castaña.

- ¿Seréis los padrinos? –dijo muy deprisa antes de apretar los dientes con fuerza.

- Ginny…está a punto de ser mamá. –le informó el doctor Snape después de haber supervisado el trabajo de dilatación. Dos enfermeras ayudaron a colocar las piernas de Ginny en los estribos laterales y estiraron la sábana para que solo el doctor viera como se desarrollaba el proceso.- Pero antes vamos a tener que trabajar juntos para que eso ocurra.

- Ufff…ufff…ufff…no puedo soportarlo. ¡¡Póngame la maldita inyección!! ¡¡AHHHH!! ¡¡Quiero que me la ponga!! –Harry trataba de calmar a su esposa, pero el dolor era tan grande que ella ya no atendía a razones. Tampoco era consciente de los desorbitados ojos de su hermano que parecía haberse parapetado detrás de la castaña. Hermione era la única que sostenía su mano con firmeza.

- Me temo que es tarde ya para eso. Está totalmente dilatada, Ginny. El bebé no tardará en llegar. –le explicó tranquilamente el doctor mientras la estudiaba con sus ojos negros. Se había visto infinidad de veces en esa situación; mujeres que rechazaban la epidural y luego la pedían cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡¡Y un cuerno!! ¡¡Póngame…la maldita…inyección!! ¡¡Lo denunciaré si no lo hace!! ¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡Potter es culpa tuya!! ¡¡Te odio, te odio!! ¡¡Uffff…uffff…ahhh…ahhh…AHHHHHH!!

- Vamos, Ginny, tranquila, todo va a salir bien. –la tranquilizó Hermione.- Respira conmigo. Buff…buff…eso es. Inspira…expira…bien, Ginny. Mírame a mí. –la pelirroja seguía todas las indicaciones de la castaña y aunque su respiración seguía siendo irregular, parecía haberse calmado un poco.

- Lo está haciendo muy bien, Ginny. –la animó el doctor.- Cuando cuente cinco quiero que empuje. 1…2…3…

- 4 y 5. –dijo deprisa Ginny.- ¡AHHH! ¡Demonios! ¡¡AHHH!! ¡Uff…uff…MIERDA! ¡¡AHHH!!

- Ehh…yo…yo creo que mejor me marcho. –dijo Ron y antes de que su inminente esposa pudiera replicarle ya había desaparecido por la puerta. Sin duda, había sido demasiado para Ron.

- ¡¡AHHHHH!! –gritó Ginny; estaba sudorosa y tenía la cara roja.

- Vamos, Ginny. Lo haces muy bien. –le dijo Hermione. Había decidido obviar el poco aguante del pelirrojo, pues ahora la más importante era la futura mamá. Harry, al otro lado, tampoco es que contribuyera mucho al asunto, pero al menos no se había marchado. Se limitaba a sujetar la mano de Ginny entre las suyas y rezar porque sus dedos no se fracturaran.

- ¡¡AHHHHHH!! –esta vez la castaña, del esfuerzo, quedó prácticamente sentada y temblorosa.

- Esta vez voy a contar hasta 10, Ginny. Cuando acabe, quiero que empuje con todas sus fuerzas ¿de acuerdo? Aguante todo lo que pueda. –el doctor esperó hasta que se produjo una nueva contracción.- 1…2…3…4…

- ¡¡AHHHHHH!! ¡¿No podría…ir…más deprisa?!

- 5…6… Lo hace muy bien, aguante…8…9…10… ¡Empuje!

- ¡¡AHHHHH!! ¡¡AAARRRGGG!!

- Bien. Ya veo la cabeza. Vamos Ginny, empuje.

Harry ya se había llegado a su límite y bien fue así porque sin más, al ver las manos ensangrentadas del doctor y después mirar el rostro colorado y ardiendo de su esposa…se desmayó provocando un ruido sordo en el suelo. Las dos enfermeras se miraron y negaron con la cabeza; por su actitud, Hermione dedujo que no era la primera vez que presenciaban eso. Se limitaron a coger al moreno de los hombros y colocarlo a un lado. Después una de ellas tomó el puesto de Harry y comenzó a hablarle a Ginny con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

- Ginny, míreme. –dijo el doctor, y la pelirroja con mucho esfuerzo lo hizo.- Quiero que tome aire hondamente y lo retenga mientras empuja ¿si? Contaré hasta tres y empujará: 1…2…3…

Ginny así lo hizo; respiró lo más hondo que pudo y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, soltando el aire acompañado de un gemido de dolor. Repitió el paso anterior dos veces más y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione solo era capaz de sostener las manos de su amiga, sintiendo como las palabras se le quedaban atascadas en medio de la garganta. El doctor maniobraba al otro lado de la sábana mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Ginny, un empujón más y ya tengo su cabecita. ¡Empuje!

La pelirroja empujó un par de veces más…

- Ya está saliendo. Ginny…ya casi lo tengo…vamos…

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

- Eso es, Ginny…una vez más…

- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡AAAARRRRGGGG!!!!

Se escuchó un último grito de Ginny y dos segundos después un agudo lloro de bebé.

- Es…¡¡UNA NIÑA!! –anunció el doctor orgulloso; una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sostenía a la pelirroja bebé entre sus brazos. Ginny se dejó caer en la cama y respiró entrecortadamente. Hermione acarició la cabeza de su amiga y le dio un beso en la frente mientras el doctor examinaba a la pequeña.

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó la recién mamá. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera responder llegó una voz desde el suelo acompañada por un quejido.

- ¡Auch! Mi cabeza; eso dolió. ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Harry mientras se ponía de pie y se rascaba el cogote a la vez. Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y después negaron con la cabeza. Los hombres nunca cambiarían, sobretodo los dos tontos que ellas tenían por maridos.

- Pasa que acaba de ser padre de una preciosa pelirrojita, señor Potter. –le informó el doctor Snape sosteniendo el pequeño bultito ya envuelto en una mantita rosa. Le tendió el bultito a la mamá, que a pesar de su agotamiento lo acogió encantadísima.

- ¿Una niña? ¡Una niña! –exclamó Harry más que contento y corrió al lado de su esposa y su hija. Era una bebé muy chiquitina, con la piel muy clarita, la nariz chatita y la boca pequeñita. Tenía los ojos cerrados y en su cabeza una algodonosa pelusilla roja. Dormía tranquila después del disgusto que se había llevado nada más llegar a este mundo. Estar entre los brazos de su mamá era lo mejor del mundo para ella.- Es preciosa. –dijo Harry al borde de las lágrimas. Lágrimas que Hermione no había escondido en ningún momento. Harry levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su esposa y después la de su hija.- Se parece a ti.

- Oh, Harry. –sollozó la pelirroja; pero fue un sollozo de felicidad.- ¿Cómo le pondremos?

- Bueno, ya que Hermione es su madrina, podríamos…-pero su argumento fue interrumpido por la aludida.

- Oh, no, por favor. No le hagáis cargar a la pobre con un nombre tan largo y extraño como el mío. –pidió con una sonrisa en los labios. Deseaba que Ron estuviera a su lado en esos momentos.

- Bueno, no podemos ponerle Ronilda, suena fatal. –reflexionó Harry en voz alta y provocando las risas de todos los presentes allí. El doctor Snape seguía trabajando al otro lado de la sábana mientras era ayudado por las dos enfermeras. De vez en cuando Ginny hacia algún gesto de disconformidad, pero todo se pasaba cuando miraba a su hija profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

- Lily Grace Potter. ¿Qué os parece? –consultó Ginny.

- Es un nombre precioso, Gin. –opinó la castaña. Miró a la bebé y acarició su suave frente con un solo dedo, como si tuviera miedo de romperla.- Tiene cara de Lily.

- Gi-Ginny…-dijo un Harry sumamente emocionado levantando la cabeza para mirar a su esposa. "Lily" era el nombre de su difunta madre y significaba mucho para él que hubiera salido de Ginny la idea de ponérselo a la bebé. Tragó saliva antes de mirar de nuevo a su hija.- Hermione tiene razón, tiene cara de Lily.

- Pues Lily será. –sonrió la pelirroja.

- Gracias. –le dijo Harry inclinándose para darle un beso corto en los labios.

- Bueno…yo será mejor que vaya a buscar a Ron y a avisar a los demás de que la familia ya tiene un nuevo miembro. –intervino Hermione un poco azorada por presenciar e interrumpir ese momento tan íntimo de la recién nueva familia. Se inclinó para besar levemente la cabecita de Lily y después sonrió.- ¡Felicidades, familia!

- Hermione…-la llamó Ginny cuando ya estaba con un pie en la puerta y una mano en el pomo.- Gracias por todo; no lo habría hecho sin ti.

- Gracias a ti, por hacerme partícipe de un momento tan bonito y especial. –le guiñó un ojo y después salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba hondamente. Había sido una experiencia muy intensa. A su alrededor no había nadie y el silencio era absoluto, cosa que le extrañó. Caminó despacio hacia la sala de espera, sin prestar en ningún momento atención a la bata verde que le habían prestado para que no tuviera que estar todo el tiempo con el vestido de novia puesto. Definitivamente no era así como había imaginado que seria el día de su boda, pero no podía estar más feliz por Harry y Ginny y por toda la familia Weasley. Una familia a la que ella había pertenecido desde el primer día.

En un recoveco cercano a la sala de espera había una parejita que a Hermione le sorprendió mucho. Estaban besándose con tranquilidad pero sin pausa. Ella llevaba un vestido azul, a juego con sus ojos, y tenia el cabello recogido en tirabuzones rubios; él llevaba su bata blanca de enfermero y tenia el cabello castaño. Fueron sus tacones contra el suelo enracholado los que hicieron que la pareja se separara y ahí si que Hermione pudo ver mejor de quien se trataba. La chica abrió mucho los ojos, se apartó del chico y se acercó presurosa a la castaña.

- Tía…Hermione… ¿qué…qué haces aquí? Creí…creíamos que estabas con tía Ginny. –dijo Elora muy azorada. Sus altos pómulos se tiñeron de rojo y se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. La habían pillado besando a un chico y no sabía cómo justificarlo.

- Tu tía ya ha tenido el bebé, iba a decíroslo. –contestó Hermione con calma y después miró de reojo al chico que parecía debatirse entre irse o quedarse.

- ¡¡Ohh, eso es maravilloso!! –comenzó a saltar Elora.- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y qué es?

- Umm, te lo digo si me presentas a tu amigo.

- Oh…eh…esto…no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, tía. Si papá se entera de que me he besado con un chico…-Elora hablaba muy bajito para que el chico no se enterara, pero aun así era notorio su bochorno.

- Tranquila, no diré nada. Aunque yo creía que ya había tenido…algo…con algún chico.

- No, que va. –confesó Elora muy segura.

- Bueno, no es nada malo besar a un chico. –le aseguró Hermione pasándole un brazo por la espalda.- Y este parece un chico muy guapo y simpático. ¿Es el de la cafetería?

- Si, pero no se lo digas nadie, por favor. Papá…bueno, él me mataría. Se supone que estoy en el baño y…

- Bueno, pues será mejor que volvamos o pensaran que te has caído por la taza del baño. –rió la castaña y eso hizo que la rubita se relajara un poco.- ¿Vas a presentármelo?

- Jo-Josh…-el chico se acercó a ellas. Hermione calculó que no debería de tener más de diecisiete años. Tenía unos ojos verdes muy claritos y se le veía buena persona. A la castaña le recordó a Neville cuando lo conoció el año anterior. Al llegar a su altura, el chico cogió la mano de Elora.- Josh, esta es mi tía Hermione…se suponía que íbamos a celebrar su boda hoy.

- Hola Josh, encantada de conocerte. –Hermione le estrechó la mano y después se volvió hacia Elora.- Umm, se me olvidaba. Tía Ginny tuvo una niña pelirrojita; le han puesto Lily.

- ¡Una niña! ¡Que ilusión! –dijo Elora dando saltitos. Josh estaba en un segundo plano, pero no le quitaba ojo a la rubia. Hermione se preguntó qué hacia un chaval de diecisiete años trabajando como enfermero en un hospital.

- Yo…debería de irme. –anunció Josh con su suave voz de terciopelo. Elora se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y puso su mejor cara de corderito, provocando que Hermione se mordiera el labio inferior para evitar reírse.- Sabes que tengo que irme, Elie. Mi turno no termina hasta dentro de una hora más.

- Está bien, pero…-se conformó ella. se puso de puntillas y besó muy tiernamente al chico, que intentó no pensar en que la tía de la rubia estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Se separaron muy sonrojados y después Josh se marchó.

- Vaya…eso ha sido muy bonito. –opinó Hermione.- Parece un chico muy majo y le gustas de verdad.

- ¿Si? ¿Tu crees? –Hermione se había convertido en la confidente de Belle y Elora.- Me gusta mucho a mi también, de verdad. En realidad no trabaja aquí; quiero decir como "trabajo-trabajo". Es voluntario en la planta de ancianos. Quiere ser médico de mayor. –las dos caminaban cogidas del brazo.

- Es muy loable de su parte.

- ¡Lo se!

- Bueno, vamos a hablar con el resto. No diré nada de Josh si tu no quieres. –se anticipó a decir Hermione. Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron de lleno con todos los Weasley y sus familias. La señora Weasley enseguida se adelantó y corrió al encuentro de su nuera.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

- Todo ha ido muy bien. Ginny ha sido mamá de una niña a la que le pondrán Lily. –anunció henchida de orgullo la castaña. Abrazó con fuerza a la señora Weasley y vio como el resto de la familia saltaba y se abrazaba también. Sus ojos buscaban al pelirrojo por todos lados, pero no lo veía y eso empezó a preocuparla. Cuando la señora Weasley la soltó de su abrazo, le preguntó.- Molly, ¿sabe donde está Ron?

- Oh, querida, él tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Nana fue con él, no te preocupes. –miró su reloj de pulsera.- No creo que tarden mucho en regresar.

- ¿Regresar? ¿De donde? –el desconcierto de Hermione iba en aumento. Se llevó una mano a la sien y rechazó un amago de mareo. Había sido mucha intensidad en poco tiempo y eso le estaba pasando factura.

- Eh…de un recado…algo…

- Si, muy importante que tenia que hacer. –terminó por ella Hermione.

- Exacto. –estaba claro que la señora Weasley sabia mucho más pero no se lo iba a decir.

- Bueno, pues…Harry saldrá en unos minutos para que puedan ver a la bebé. Yo…yo saldré a tomar un poco el aire. Ha sido todo muy…surrealista.

- Es el milagro de la vida, querida. –le dijo la señora Weasley dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo y después vio como la castaña se marchaba. El señor Weasley se acercó a su esposa, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le dio un beso en la frente.- No se imagina lo que Ron la quiere. –dijo de manera inconsciente.

- Felicidades, abuela. –le susurró al oído.- Y en cuanto a Hermione…si que lo sabe, porque ella le ama de la misma manera.

Hermione salió a la terraza más cercana. Ya eran más de las siete de la tarde y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de azul, naranja y rojo. Hacia algo de fresco y la bata verde no es que abrigara demasiado. Se rodeó la cintura con los brazos al tiempo que se apoyaba en la baranda de hierro. Sus ojos seguían mostrando el mismo brillo que esa mañana y estaba deseando dar ese paso que habían tenido que aplazar. Se suponía que a esas horas ya sería la señora de Ronald Weasley. Estaba tan concentrada en el sonido del viento que no se dio cuenta de que pocos minutos después de su salida, alguien más había salido detrás de ella. Notó como unos nuevos brazos, más musculados, rodeaban también su cintura y como siempre que esto ocurría se estremeció. El frío dejó de ser un problema y se recostó contra ese pecho que más de una noche se había convertido en su almohada preferida para dormir.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te eché en falta cuando salí. –le dijo ella, pero no como a modo de reproche, sino constatando un hecho.

- Tenía cosas importantes que hacer. –respondió él apartando ligeramente el cabello castaño y dejando al descubierto su cuello blanco y suave. Posó sus labios en él y lo besó con ternura.

- Eso mismo me ha dicho tu madre, pero no sé qué era tan importante. Ginny tuvo una niña preciosa; le pondrán Lily.

- Lo sé. Todos fueron a verla mientras yo salía a buscarte.

- ¿No quisiste verla?

- No quise verla sin ti a mi lado.

- Ron…eso es muy dulce. –dijo ella volteándose y colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El viento movía los cabellos de ambos, pero ninguno apartó los ojos del rostro del otro. Había demasiado amor fluyendo entre ellos.- ¿Deberíamos de entrar?

- Creo que si; si no te quieres quedar sin marido antes de casarte con él. Esa enana es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. –dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a su hermana. Cogió de la mano a la castaña y juntos entraron de regreso al calor del hospital. A sus espaldas el sol ya casi se había escondido en el horizonte, pero estaban en ese momento tan mágico del día que es el crepúsculo. Caminaron en silencio y tomados por la cintura, parándose de cuando en cuando para darse un beso y Hermione pensó que parecían dos adolescentes. Tal y como minutos antes había encontrado ella a Elora y Josh. Llegaron a la habitación de Ginny, pero antes de entrar, Ron dio unos extraños golpes en la puerta que desconcertaron a Hermione.

- Ron, ¿qué…?

- Shh. –el la calló con un beso antes de hacerla entrar.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mucho y las palabras se le quedaron enganchadas en la garganta. Toda la familia Weasley estaba apiñada en esa habitación, así como Pansy y Draco con el pequeño Owen, Lavender y Oliver, y Neville y Luna que habían tomado un avión especial desde su asentamiento en El Cairo. En la cama del centro estaba una orgullosa Ginny sosteniendo a brazos a la pequeña Lily. Harry estaba sentado a su lado y sonreía embelesado con sus dos mujeres entre sus brazos. Pero no fue nada de esto lo que dejó muda a la castaña. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo…todos se las habían ingeniado para convertir la habitación de hospital en una pequeña capilla. En la pared de enfrente había un arco de rosas rojas y blancas y en medio un atril detrás del cual estaba el padre Dumbledore. De fondo sonaba muy flojito el _canon_ de Pachelbel y en las mesillas había velas rojas rodeadas de pétalos blancos. Con los labios temblándole y los ojos brillando de la emoción, Hermione se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con Ron.

- Querías que fuera un día especial ¿no? –le preguntó el pelirrojo cogiéndole una mano y llevándosela hasta los labios.- ¿Te casarías conmigo aquí y ahora?

Hermione pestañeó mucho para evitar que las lágrimas arruinaran su maquillaje, se llevó una mano a los labios y asintió fervientemente con la cabeza antes de lanzarse al cuello del pelirrojo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Te quiero. –le dijo al oído; era en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos. Ron le sonrió y aun con su mano entre la suya, la llevo hasta el "altar" y juntos se pusieron delante del padre Dumbledore.

En la habitación reinaba un silencio absoluto solo roto por algún que otro suspiro. Noralie se sentía en los cielos; en un solo día iba a ver hecho realidad su sueño y había sido bisabuela de nuevo. La vida había sido generosa con ella, pero aun no estaba dispuesta a dejarla. Harry y Ginny alternaban su atención entre la boda y su hija, que se había convertido en el miembro más joven en presenciar el amor que sentían sus tíos/padrinos.

- En mis más de cincuenta años ejerciendo como padre, nunca antes había celebrado una boda en un hospital. Sin embargo, esto no es más que otra muestra del amor que se procesan estas dos personas que quieren unirse para siempre en presencia de sus seres queridos como testigos. La adoración mutua que veo en sus ojos es difícil de conseguir hoy día, pero estoy seguro de que ellos tienen la receta para que nunca se esfume. Shakespeare dijo una vez: "_los viajes terminan con el encuentro de los enamorados_". Pero yo no creo que sea así; vuestro viaje de amor acaba de comenzar y solo la muerte será capaz de frenarlo. No se si alguno de los dos quiere decir algo o tenia algo preparado, si es así…este es el momento.

- Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte delante de todos, mi amor. –dijo Ron apretando la mano de Hermione y mirándola a los ojos sin pestañear en ningún momento.- Los últimos siete meses a tu lado han sido los mejores de mi vida. Me has dado una razón para abrir mis ojos cada día y has dado sentido a la palabra "amor". No me imagino compartiendo el resto de mi vida con nadie. Junto a ti me siento fuerte y desfallezco cuando no estás a mi lado. Tu eres todo lo que tengo y todo lo que quiero. Te amo, Hermione.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior aguantando a duras penas la emoción y sintiendo como ya si que si las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Ron siempre le decía cosas bonitas al oído, pero escucharlas ahí delante de todas las personas a las que querían y que sonaran como una declaración o proclamación de principios…era superior a ella. Tenia ganas de tirarse a su cuello y besarlo hasta el cansancio. El ambiente en la habitación también era muy especial. Las parejas se habían cogido de las manos y los que estaban solos simplemente sonreían felices a los de su alrededor. Harry y Ginny compaginaban su atención a su hijita con lo que pasaba con los demás. Era de lo más tierno verlos a los tres juntos.

- Pusiste mi vida patas arriba desde el primer momento; fuiste mi amigo y mi confidente en los peores momentos. Me demostraste un amor que no me merecía y esperaste a que esta tonta se diera cuenta de su error. Prometo compensarte el tiempo perdido y hacerte feliz en el camino. –la voz de Hermione sonaba rota por la emoción y agarraba aun con más fuerza la mano de Ron. Ese estaba siendo su sueño hecho realidad; no necesitaba nada más que el amor del pelirrojo y de todos los presentes.- Te amo, Ron.

Ron se llevó la mano de Hermione a los labios y la besó ligeramente.

- Bien, no hay duda de que estamos delante de dos personas que aman profundamente. ¿Los anillos? –pidió el padre Dumbledore.

Para sorpresa de todos, una personita muy especial se aupó de puntillas y tiró de la toga del padre Dumbledore. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al suelo, donde el pequeño Gabriel sostenía, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, los anillos de los novios. En sus pequeñas y regordetas manos podían verse las dos alianzas y como las alzó para que las tomaran los novios. Orgulloso de su papel, se quedó en primer plano para ver qué hacían con ellas. Hermione se agachó un momento y le dio un beso en la mejilla que le hizo sonrojar ligeramente. Durante ese año, la castaña había estrechado aun más su relación con el niño y a sus seis añitos estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano como un profesional.

- Ronald Weasley, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa para el resto de tu vida?

- Acepto.

- Hermione Granger, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo para el resto de tu vida?

- Acepto.

- Repetid conmigo: "toma este anillo con símbolo de mi amor a ti; de mi fidelidad a ti; de mi respeto a ti; de mi sinceridad hacia ti. Con este anillo tu eres mío/a y yo soy tuyo/a."

- Toma este anillo con símbolo de mi amor a ti; de mi fidelidad a ti; de mi respeto a ti; de mi sinceridad hacia ti. Con este anillo tu eres mío/a y yo soy tuyo/a. –recitaron los dos a la vez mientras deslizaban los anillos en el dedo corazón del otro. Sus voces sonaron a una, armoniosas y seguras de lo que estaban diciendo.

- Habiendo dicho vuestros votos y dado el consentimiento mutuo: yo os declaro marido y mujer. –anunció el padre Dumbledore cerrando la Biblia y levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándose durante unos minutos, sin moverse, sin decirse nada, y eso trajo recuerdos a Draco, que luchaba por mantener tranquilo a su hijo Owen. El pequeño no dejaba de mirar curioso a todos lados con sus ojos grises; su cabecita rubia se movía sin parar por mucho que su papá intentase acomodarlo en su pecho. Pero la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios poco tenía que ver con el curiosillo de su hijo.

- Weasley…se supone que tienes que besar a la novia. –dijo en voz alta y provocando que todos los presentes se rieran, hasta su esposa.- Ay que ver, que siempre tenga que ser yo el que os lo recuerde. –añadió moviendo la cabeza de manera teatral pero sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

- No soy tonto; sé lo que tengo que hacer. –repuso Ron ligeramente ofendido.

- Pues hazlo. Tu esposa te está esperando.

- Draco. –le dijo ahora si Pansy.

Lo que ninguno de los presentes notó, pues estaban demasiado pendientes del primer beso de casados de Ron y Hermione, fue hacia donde se dirigió la mirada del pequeño Owen. Los ojos grises se enfocaron en el pequeño fardo rosa que había entre los brazos de Ginny. Lily dormía plácidamente ajena a las escenas de amor que se desarrollaban a su alrededor. Owen la miró y la estudió durante unos segundos, y como si fuera por arte de magia…Lily abrió sus ojitos mostrando lo verdes que eran. Fue tan solo un flash, pero gris perla y verde esmeralda conectaron. Owen sonrió y Lily volvió a cerrar sus ojitos.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Draco habían dejado de argumentar y el pelirrojo había cogido por la cintura a la castaña. La arrimó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que distinguir donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro fuera difícil. Hermione estaba como en una nube y si no fuera por el frío y sólido anillo de oro blanco que brillaba en su dedo corazón…pensaría que todo aquello era un sueño. Claro que de hecho si que era un sueño…pero un sueño hecho realidad.

Sentir los labios de Ron contra los suyos era un sueño hecho realidad; sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo era un sueño hecho realidad; y saber que ahora ya era la señora Weasley…era un sueño hecho realidad.

Su primer beso como marido y mujer estuvo acompañado de aplausos y vítores, sonrisas y lágrimas. Por que el comienzo de su historia de amor se redujo a un solo beso. El beso de la luz, de la dicha y de la perdición.

--FIN--


End file.
